Amor Violento
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia completemente alterna, los personajes de mis historias no son míos son de sus autoras originales, esta historia es de un amor que desde niños surge y que cambia es violeto, esta reeditada y espero sea de su agrado... Candy huyó de su hogar para esconderse, Terry la encuentra siendo ambos pequeños... la vida los separa y todo cambia.
1. Nosotros

**Amor Violento**

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Nosotros**_

Una mujer fue encarcelada de forma injusta nada extraño para la vida, si lo injusto tuviera precio, muchos tuvieran una pequeña fortuna en este tipo de inversión. La mujer lloraba y oraba por morir antes de cargar con una minita de oro de este tipo, si las injusticas al ser conocidas y saber quien las hace, pesan mucho, más si esa persona es importante para ti. La mujer embarazada, daba a luz, una religiosa se llevaba a su hijo con la encomienda de entregarlo a su padre, ella sabía que no lo dejaría solo, cuando supiera lo que ella había pasado, la vida le cobraría su inversión.

El niño creció en brazos de la religiosa por diez años, pues el padre no estaba en el país había sido engañado brutalmente, de que la mujer que lo amaba lo había abandonado, hasta que llego a sus manos una carta de caridad misma que maldijo pero asistió, ahí se enteraría de la injusticia que le hicieron. La mujer que amaba fue encarcelada, dio a luz a un hijo a quien dio por nombre Terrance, quien fue cuidado por una religiosa, el hombre al enterarse fue a la cárcel la mujer había sido ultrajada, violada y tratada con brutalidad la saco de ese lugar, sin posibilidad de sobrevivir se la llevó, vio a su hijo sin decirle que ella era su madre se sentía avergonzada, no quería que la viera, el hombre que más la amaba la cuido y hasta que murió de tristeza, al ver su justicia llegar sin poderla cobrar, se la regalo al hombre que más había amado.

-No es buena, dios dice que no hay que tener rencor, pero vivir con ella pesa de tal manera que no hay consuelo, ni siquiera al ver a mi hermoso hijo sano y fuerte, lleno de vida, veo poder sopesar, los años que cargue con una injusticia por las mentiras y ambiciones de un hombre Robert Colman, todos me dijeron que Dios se encargaría, que me ayudaría, pero no vi que lo hiciera, solo me recordé todo el tiempo lo mal que haya hecho para cargar con esta maldita herencia, separarme del hombre que ame, alejarme de mi hijo y morir lentamente.

No hay nada que pueda agradecer, solo te pido que mi hijo no sepa nada de mí, porque donde vaya, solo reclamare a quien no haya hecho nada por impedir esta injusticia, así que aléjate de mí, no me mires ni pienses en mí, porque no voy a descansar jamás. Gracias por recordarme hasta este momento, desgraciadamente ya no tengo nada que darte, mi pequeño Terrance creció sin ambos, es libre, no lo dejaré atado a nada.

El hombre por fin supo lo que sucedió jamás fue abandonado, jamás lo dejo de amar su hijo estaba ahí, su vida fue mutilada por la ambición, al saberlo todo era el portador de una herencia de injusticia, que no podía cargar a su hijo con ella, pero que a él le hacía descansar, pues su mujer nunca lo dejo.

-Papá que pasa porque lloras.

-Nada hijo tenemos que irnos, no sabía que existías, pero por favor pídeme lo que sea, porque todo te lo daré.

-Nos podemos llevar a mi amiga

- ¿Tu amiga?

-Si, ella es Candy llego aquí hace tiempo, jure que la cuidaría cuando llegó, no la puedo dejar ahora.

-Pero si es muy pequeña, nunca he tenido hijas

- ¿Cuántos hijos tienes?

-Solo tu Terrance

-Es lo mismo, un niño y una niña

-Esta bien, pensé que por ser hombre no sufrirías al estar conmigo pero ella es una niña, como la cuidare, si no puede estar conmigo.

-Pues estará conmigo.

Con un suspiro la pequeña fue adoptada por Richard como hermana de Terrance este la cuidaba, era su amiga, la única que lo hacía reaccionar, o mínimo no molestarse. El padre no se enteró que su hijo tenía una fuerza interior que lo violentaba. Y que esa niña al llorar lo tranquilizaba. Richard, investigo sobre Robert Colman, todo lo que tenía con quien estaba casado, sus hijos, todo.

Un día Terrance se acercó vio que había papeles de una investigación, los leía en el escritorio, su Padre entraba.

-Hijo esa gente es mala, no debes saber nada de ellos, el padre no es bueno y su familia no debe estar cerca de la mía.

- ¿Por qué?

-No debes saberlo, déjame eso a mí. Ve con Candy llego la niñera que la va a cuidar.

- ¡niñera!

- ¿De verdad piensas bañarla y cambiarla?

La cara del niño hizo como que no le importaba, pero fue a ver quien cuidaría de su niña, una mujer seria poco agradable, pero Terrance se sonrió de medio lado.

Pasaron varios años, Richard ya tenía todos los bienes de Robert en sus manos, solo fue caso de dejarlo sin nada, para que una amante de este acabara con todo, el hombre quedo sin nada, la esposa y sus hijos lo abandonaron al darse cuenta de la amante. Richard no cometió ninguna injusticia, su nombre jamás se involucro en nada, solo le quito todo el dinero dejando a Robert en la miseria, la amante lo dejo, ya no tenía caso seguir a su lado.

-Papá es un cheque muy cuantioso,

-Si es un dinero que no quiero, se lo daremos a la religiosa que te cuido de niño

-Iremos de nuevo a verla

-Candy quiere ir, no es así

-Sí. Ella piensa que es su madre la señora que nos cuidaba.

-Bueno hay que visitar a la mamá de Candy dile que saldremos al hogar de Pony

-Si Papá. Al entrar Candy estaba desnuda, estaba cambiándose, Terrance cerró los ojos, se sonreía

- ¡Ya te vi!

-Te dije que debes tocar la puerta

-Estaba abierta, debiste ponerle seguro

-Aun así debiste tocar

-No tocas cuando vas a mi cuarto, porque le tienes miedo a los rayos

-Y que rayo te asustó a ti,

-Iremos al hogar de Pony a visitar a tu mami

Candy corrió lo abrazo, le dio besos, brincaba, se terminaba de cambiar y formaba una maleta, para ir de visita, estaba de brincos mientras Terrance ya dejaba de ser regañado por su pequeña, sonreía suave mientras la veía, estaba que echaba chispas, este salía en espera de ella. Se le olvido el desnudo, con ropa intima lo había abrazado para cambiarse sin importar que la viera.

Terrance tenía quince ella diez, pero aun así se llevaban mejor que cualquier par de hermanos, en el trayecto del viaje ocurrió un accidente donde el tren se descarriló, muchos murieron, muy pocos sobrevivieron, Richard murió, Terrance fue llevado a un hospital y Candy no fue localizada con el impacto ella salió tirada con un golpe en la cabeza, una familia de campo la encontró y la ayudo pero no recordaba nada, hay había dos niños ninguna niña, la madre de los chicos le tomo cariño, la reporto en la comisaría del pueblo de que ella estaba extraviada y se quedaría en su casa, mientras su familia viniera por ella.

Terrance estuvo varios meses en el hospital, cuando despertó solo recordó que Candy estaba viva, que la tenía, pero que ella no lo reconoció vio a su Padre muerto.

Llegaban abogados de su Padre que lo llevaban para su hogar en Inglaterra, la fortuna estaba en una cuenta de Richard, otra estaba con un cheque que se cancelo, todo quedaba a nombre de Terrance por orden del padre, la niña desapareció, el único heredero era él, recibió toda la documentación, sus estudios seguían contrato investigadores para encontrar a Candy, advirtiéndoles que ella no recordaba nada.

En otra parte Candy no recordaba, su golpe en su cabeza sanaba, pero ella seguía sin recordar, los niños la tenían como una hermana, el mayor Tom, la enseñaba a montar y Jim el menor le ayudaba en las labores de la granja, los tres salían a jugar, Candy quería recordar, pero solo podía ver en su mente una mirada intensa y una sonrisa de lado, sin saber quién era, no sabía su nombre, no sabía nada de él, pero suspiraba, quería pensar que si lo veía podía saber quién era ella, solo sabía que su nombre era Candy.

El padre de los chicos al pasar tres años la adopto tomo el apellido Stevens, la madre murió dejando a Candy con ellos el padre la envió a estudiar como enfermera, mientras Tom fue a la universidad como Administrador, Jim pronto lo alcanzaría ella se quedo cerca del Padre, lo cuidaba y le ayudaba en la granja.

-Papá ya llegue la señora Miller dijo que pasaras a visitarla, voy a montar ¿necesita algo?

-No hija. Eres muy buena, ¿cómo te fue en el hospital?

-Muy bien, tendremos doctor nuevo.

-Que bien hija, a este pueblo le hace falta un aire mejor.

Candy montaba cerraba sus ojos, veía la cara del hombre que recordaba, ahora en su juventud la hacía estremecer, despertaba en ella otras etapas ella lo sabía. Se sonreía al pensarlo. Regreso antes del anochecer encontró a su Padre en el suelo, trato de reanimarlo pero ya era tarde, el se había ido, llamo a Tom y a Jim ambos fueron vendieron todo, se llevaron a Candy a la ciudad, esta se despedía del hospital.

-Doctor Brown, lo siento mi padre murió, ahora se queda a cargo, pero estos son los pacientes que hay me tengo que ir, mis hermanos me llevarán con ellos.

-La comprendo el hombre de ojos cielo al frente la vio, sintió que el corazón saltaba al verla, le dijo

-Usted donde nació,

-Doctor ya me voy

-Espere por favor en mi familia perdimos a una niña, sería como usted me puede decir donde nació

-No lo sé no recuerdo nada de mis primeros diez años, sufrí un golpe en la cabeza, nadie me reclamo, fui adoptada por la familia Stevens.

-Deme una muestra de su sangre, si es la niña que mi familia perdió la buscaré. Candy sonrió, pensó _no creo que sea una manera para conquistarme de este doctor, pero si lo hace se las verá con mis hermanos._ Le dio la muestra de sangre los datos de su nuevo domicilio en New York.

Los tres tenían un departamento en New York, cuatro recamaras, tres baños, sala, estudio comedor cocina, ella feliz se daba de alta como enfermera por fin en la ciudad. El hospital Lennox Hill, cerca estaba la escuela de medicina, muchos médicos pasaban, ella fue tomada como enfermera de emergencias para empezar.

-Tom te llamo Rubí dijo que te esperaba en la entrada, - Jim, estos son los documentos que me dejo tu amigo para ti un joven Alister Cornwall, ya me voy los veo en la noche.

Caminaba para llegar y se encontró con un hombre alto cabello castaño un poco largo, con lentes obscuros, traje obscuro, se detuvieron ambos al verse.

- ¿Candy?

-Sí.

Al quitarse los lentes,_ vio la cara que ella recordaba, era el hombre con el que su mente jugaba con ella, le dijo su nombre, la conocía_. Este se acercó la abrazó, besaba su cabeza dejando a Candy sorprendida, pero tenía que decirle quien era de donde la recordaba. Ella lo separo lentamente, no podía quitarlo, quería que la siguiera abrazando pero no sabía su nombre, no sabía nada de él.

-Candy, mi Candy estas hermosa, porque vistes de blanco

-Soy enfermera, ¿quién eres?

-Soy Terrance, tu chico rebelde.

- ¡Mi chico rebelde! Candy se comenzó a marear, Terrance que la tenía tomada de sus brazos la elevo y la subió a su auto. Llevándola a un hospital el St. Luke`s – Roosevelt, este de inmediato la hospitalizó.

-Candy Grandchester fue adoptada, desapreció hace diez años, cuando tenía diez, mi padre la adopto a los siete años. Sufrimos un accidente en el tren rumbo a Chicago, se descarrilo y la perdimos. Todo lo escuchaba Candy quien recordaba poco de Terrance. Este se acercó al ver que intentaba despertar, estaba muy cerca de ella, la veía sonreía.

Candy abrió los ojos le dijo

-No somos hermanos, me adoptaste para no dejarme sola, íbamos a visitar a mi madre en la casa donde me adoptaron. Terrance sonrió, lo estaba recordando hasta que dijo

- ¡Terry!, gritando el recordó el impacto del tren, ella lo abrazó del cuello, este la abrazó, al estar tan cerca en vez de besar su frente unieron sus labios, quedando ambos unidos en un beso, Terry sorprendido continuo con el beso que ella le daba, le respondía feliz porque por fin la había encontrado, a su niña, la que daba tranquilidad a su alma. Cuando pudieron separarse un poco desprendiendo el beso, este la abrazo a él posesivamente le dijo

-Candy, mi Candy por fin te encontré, sabía que mi mente no me engañaba, estabas viva, lo sabía, no he dejado de buscarte, después del accidente, te juro que no te deje nunca, te lo juro.

-Lo sé, solo que me perdí, encontré a unas personas, me ayudaron, no pude darle información de mí, no recordaba nada lo juró Terry, no recordaba nada solo tu cara, tu sonrisa y tus ojos, cuando te vi…

-Te desmayaste mi pequeña. Ya estoy aquí, no te dejaré sola jamás lo juro, ya no tienes miedo a los rayos.

-Si, pero tengo dos hermanos, se burlaban de mi porque tenía miedo, hasta que ahora me aguanto, ambos se comenzaron a reír, entraban dos hombres que veían a Terry abrazando a Candy.

-Suelta a mi hermana imbécil dijo Tom, mientras Jim lo jaló tratando de que soltará a su hermana. Candy se volvió a desmayar sin decir nada. Terry se levantó molesto con cara enfurecida, dijo

-Tranquilos ella es mía, es de mi familia, la acabo de encontrar y nadie me la quitará, nadie. Dejando a ambos sorprendidos. El doctor entró, dijo

-Ella tuvo un golpe de amnesia temporal, al no ver a su familia se quedo sin reconocer a nadie, haciendo de su vida algo nuevo, recordando solo lo básico, ella muestra un cambio, Sr. Grandchester ella se recuperará, no hay lesiones graves ya se han curado todas, lo que sucede es que es violento para ella recordar cosas pero estará bien.

Los tres hombres escuchaban, Terry se acercó a Candy besaba su mano, Tom continuo diciéndole

-Tiene diez años en que se convirtió en nuestra hermana, desde entonces la hemos protegido, tiene miedo a los rayos, le gusta el olor suave, prefiere los colores suaves, le gusta cantar, montar y bailar, es muy buena con el lazo, sabe ganarse a la gente, dice que no hay en el mundo mejores hermanos que nosotros le dimos el apellido de mi familia. Terry los escuchaba les dijo

-Me dijo que tiene dos hermanos a los que quiere mucho, no soy su hermano yo la amo, la ame desde niño, le pedí a mi padre que no la dejáramos ella es mi vida, la perdimos en un accidente de tren. La cuidaba de los rayos, ella dijo que siempre seria mía, que no la dejará nunca, lo juré, la encontré hace unas horas. Jim le pidió disculpas, dijo

-Ella jamás ha estado cerca de un hombre, menos que estuviera abrazándola, vivimos en una granja al sur de Virginia, mis padres murieron nos acabamos de mudar a New York ella es enfermera en el hospital Lennox Hill. Nosotros la hemos cuidado y es una hermana para nosotros. Terry dijo

-No hay problema solo quiero que este bien que despierte, no me iré a ninguna parte hasta verla bien. Lo decía sin quitar la vista de Candy, _su mente se fue al beso que se dieron y que ambos hermanitos no vieron, sonrió de medio lado y pensó, tengo derecho de antigüedad, los documentos originales los tengo, así que ella se va conmigo_.

Candy soñaba, _cuando niña con Terry, como la protegió, en la madre Marie, en cuando jugaba con ella, en los besos que ella le daba de niña, como lo quería, sonreía feliz, sin darse cuenta que estaba haciéndolo a la vez frente a Terry en el hospital decía… Terry te quiero mucho… si te vas quien me cuidará de los rayos… no te vayas… entonces si tienes papá… también es mi papá… bueno pero me voy contigo… si te vas me escapare y te alcanzaré… eres muy importante para mi… tengo miedo… Terry donde estas… gracias, por eso te necesito…_


	2. Familia

_**Capitulo 2**_

**Familia**

Un hombre estaba siendo perseguido, su fortuna era cuantiosa, pero sin herederos varones perdería todo, tenía solo una hija y esta era joven aun sin casarse, a la hora de su muerte la dejaría sin nada y todos la buscarían para aprovecharse de ella, sin embargo su apellido no heredaba todos sus bienes, la mujer no podía heredar en su familia.

En Escocia su prima Andrea Andrew, tenía un hijo joven sin embargo por una enfermedad agonizaba, era viuda y el niño era un Andrew, este hombre fue por él le juró,

-Me haré cargo de él, será mi hijo le cambiare el nombre ya no será Mc Ollwen Andrew será mío se llamara William Albert Andrew, será mi hijo y mi salvación. La mujer al escucharlo sonreía, pedía en sus pensamientos perdón a su esposo fallecido pues ella prefería protegerlo y si su primo le daba su nombre ella lo aceptaba como tal.

William Albert siendo niño llegó a la mansión, conoció a una dama joven poco mayor que él llamada Rosemary Andrew, su Padre le afirmo

-El es tu hermano, ha estado educado en otra parte pero es tu sangre ahora estará con nosotros, ella lo recibió como un verdadero hermano y fue para ella mucho más que eso, quien lo educaba y lo cuidaba, en el fondo sabía que no eran hermanos pero con él se salvaría la fortuna Andrew, y eso ella se lo hacía saber

- Hermanito gracias a ti, todos los Andrew sobreviviremos.

Albert también lo sabía y lo conversaban cuando estaban solos, estos se aceptaron como hermanos, se prometieron guardar el secreto., con ello Albert Mc Ollwen se convirtió en William Albert Andrew. Feliz porque su hermana lo aceptaba y no se quedaría solo, el tendría una familia.

Rosemary fue enviada a América con un convenio matrimonial arreglado con Anthony Brown, un millonario excéntrico de América, que con esa unión engrandecería los bienes de la familia Andrew. Rosemary era muy joven y sin experiencia, mientras él era mayor y se enamoraba perdidamente de ella, no podía creer que esa jovencita sería su esposa y cuando la veía sonreír y aceptarlo realmente como su marido a pesar de llevarle diez años de diferencia.

- Juró mi amada Rosemary que haré hasta la imposible por hacerte feliz.

- Anthony, solo deseo tener una familia y que por nada me separes de mi hermano y mi Padre, deseo darte muchos hijos y que seamos muy felices.

William Andrew su padre estaba orgulloso, pues Anthony era muy esplendido con ella, la llenaba de detalles y excentricidades. Albert por su parte notaba que era mucho mayor para su hermana, pero no decía nada, al ver que al menos el hombre la trataba como si fuera una valiosa joya y la respetaba, además lo trataba a él como si fuera un hermano, a pesar de su gran diferencia de edad lo tuteaba y le pedía hacer lo mismo.

Rosemary quedó embarazada y todos esperaban que fuera un barón de su enorme su vientre abultado,nacieron un par de gemelos fraternos hermosos a los que llamó Anthony y Andrea Brown Andrew, cuando Albert fue a conocer a sus sobrinos, Rosemary estaba sola con Albert, ella le comentó que escogió el nombre de su hija por la madre real de él, así jamás la olvidaría. Este se lo agradecía, adoraba a sus hijos el contaba ya con ocho años mientras sus sobrinos apenas nacieron, pasando el tiempo William Andrew hizo sus inversiones en América, igualando las fortunas con su yerno Anthony Brown, haciendo crecer la fortuna Andrew como verdaderos millonarios.

Los pequeños Anthony y Andrea crecían, jugaban y Albert sonriente los protegía.

-Bert ayúdame a subir al árbol

- No Andy, te puedes caer princesa. Anthony sonrió y dijo

- ¡Sube Andy!, esta subió en la espalda de su hermanito y Bert sin remedio los ayudaba, sabía que se caería si él no intervenía, este la cuidaba y ella lo abrazo

-Ves príncipe, puedo subir a un árbol

-Andy no quiero que nada malo te pase mi pequeña. Ella le dio un tierno beso en los labios y dijo

-Debes confiar en mí, tu princesa jamás se caerá, pero si se cae se levantara de nuevo. Bert sonrió y ella bajaba por la espalda de él.

Con el dinero la avaricia se unía y los Legan una familia que se asociaba a los Brown y a los Andrew tramaron un plan, robar a uno de los hijos de Rosemary, pues el joven Andrew era muy custodiado y era imposible acercarse a él, fue así como planearon todo para escabullirse, robar a Anthony pero la madre se atravesó y Andrea vio como mataron a su madre huía se escondía con Albert al verlo llegar, los guardias de este de inmediato fueron a salvar a Rosemary y su hijo, pero estos escapaban y por otro pasillo salían evadiendo a los guardias se topaban de frente con Albert y Andrea, este se fue a los golpes a Albert y Andy gritaba al verlo sangrando y dejarlo tirado en el suelo, se la llevaban en un auto, pero al escapar llegaban los autos de Brown y Andrew con la escolta, estos evadieron el camino y se fueron por el bosque al hacerlo la pequeña le jaló el gorro que cubría su rostro, lo reconoció se agarró de una rama de un árbol y escapó, sabía que la alcanzarían y temblando quiso cruzar el río pero este se la llevó y se tomaba de una rama para flotar, fue así que caía en una cascada, donde un jovencito la encontró.

- ¡Ayúdame por favor! la tomó en sus brazos sacándola del agua, era un niño poco mayor que ella y aun con eso se la llevaba, le ponía ropas secas y la ocultaba en un granero, cercano a donde el hogar de niños sin padres, este la oculto unos días llevándole comida, pues la pequeña decía que mataron a toda su familia, que ella los vio, que estaba sola y que su Bert la protegía como un ángel. Así fue como Terry se volvería su protector posesivo, sería quien la protegería ahora.

La pequeña lloraba, delirando gritaba el nombre de Bert cada que lo veía sangrando de su rostro, fue un dolor que guardaría en su mente y en su corazón por siempre, con la impresión de la sangre de su madre, y la de su Bert, en el joven que la acompañaba escondía a su hermano Anthony fue suficiente para olvidar su vida, Terry para que no la encontraran le dijo ya no digas que eres Andy, serás Candy así estaremos a salvo, un día decidió llevarla al hogar y no esconderla más diciendo que ella llegó sola, que se llamaba Candy, que una mujer la abandono cerca del río y Terry la trajo con él.

En la mansión de los Brown la muerte de Rosemary, Anthony Padre lloraba su muerte. William salvaba a su hijo Albert y cuidaba de su nieto Anthony quien estaba escondido bajo la cama de su madre, después de que ella lo metió allí, este solo buscaba a su hermanita y nadie le decía nada, esperaban que alguien cobrará el recate pero con la muerte de Rose, la desaparición de su hijita, Anthony Padre no resistió su perdida, el corazón le falló, murió dejando a Anthony como su único heredero en la búsqueda de su hermana, mientras que William Andrew velaba por su hijo y su nieto, llamaba a la familia y reunía a los Cornwall con él este precavido por su vejez, temiendo que los herederos fueran dañados, trajo a su administrador de Escocia. George se hizo cargo de la educación y vigilancia de Albert y de Anthony.

Albert con la perdida y el que le arrebataran a Andrea se volvió una persona muy reservada y con una mirada triste y lejana, mientras que cada que estaba con Anthony este le decía que estaba viva y que había escapado, que él la encontraría. Albert lo apoyaba pues la perdida de Andrea, le recordaba la muerte triste de su verdadera madre, de su hermana Rosemary, su cuñado y con los años su Padre también con su muerte lo abandono, dejándolo como el responsable de todo, tanto la herencia de él como la de Anthony, ya que este no le importaba nada, solo encontrar a su hermana, se graduaba de médico y se especializaba en genética, pues sabía que al encontrar a su hermana, tendría que hacer una comparación de ADN, un día le propuso a Albert hacer dicha prueba de ADN y este dijo un rotundo no, eso le inquietó a Anthony y este le comentó

- Anthony realmente no soy tu tío de sangre, tu madre no era mi hermana, fui hijo adoptivo de William Andrew. He vivido como tu tío pero no lo soy, así que cuando hagas tus pruebas no dirán que soy tu sangre, puesto que llegue siendo un niño cuando mi madre murió y a manos de los Andrew mi Padre me protegió, para salvar a todos y salvarme a mí.

-Entonces ¿no eres mi tío?

- Siempre te querré como mi familia, pero no lo soy de sangre.

- Porque entonces nos parecemos tanto, mi madre lo decía

- Porque soy parte de la familia Andrew mi madre era una Andrew familiar de tu abuelo.

- Siempre serás mi familia Albert. Cuando Andrea venga querrá ver a su príncipe Bert, ambos sonrieron suavemente, Anthony le dio un abrazo agradeciendo la confianza que le tuvo, para confesarle la verdad.

Albert no le decía a nadie que cada noche escuchaba los gritos de Andrea cuando se la arrebataron y que se quedaron muy gravados en él. Anthony si sentía la tristeza al contarle de Andrea, siempre terminaba en las lágrimas. Albert siempre terminaba siendo el que lo consolara.

- La información de ese tren que se descarriló hace años, me hizo perder la huella de Andrea, fue allí que sentí que moría casi pude sentir que viaje en ese tren, trabajaré en mi servicio social en los pueblos que te mencione y si encuentro a Andrea, lo confirmaré con el ADN.

-Ya sabes Anthony cuentas con todo mi apoyo, todo lo que necesites para encontrarla. Albert lo despedía.

En la actualidad en un hospital en el St. Luke`s – Roosevelt Terry escuchaba los delirios de Candy, recordaba donde la había escuchado decirlo, compartía_ ese momento que estaba pasando por su mente, la veía ahora estaba hermosa, ya no era una niña, era una mujer ese beso fue importante, lo había sorprendido, pero fue muy intenso, desesperado, provocativo, por Dios Candy ya no era a quien tenía que proteger ahora tenía que cuidarse de no provocar mayores problemas, sonreía_.

Llegó el doctor, Tom dijo

-No ha dejado de delirar sobre él.

-Bueno es que él le provoco recordar su vida, al parecer era el al único que recordaba de su vida al inicio, por eso al verlo todo lo recordó de un solo golpe, esto es un poco violento, pero no debe haber escenas enfrente de ella, menos ahora ella se esconde en su mente o trata de buscar que decir y sus pensamientos llegan juntos está inquieta, tenemos que ella es una mujer mayor de de veinticuatro años, que era adoptada por los Grandchester, con quienes vivió hasta pasados los diez años, en un accidente perdió sus recuerdos y fue adoptada por los Stevens, ella es mayor debe ser cuidada y requiere mucha atención, sus hermanos actualmente estudian, usted también es hermano, ¿puede hacerse cargo de ella? Terry muy firme respondió,

-Por supuesto, teníamos investigadores buscándola, si ella desea continuar con sus hermanos, no hay problema, pueden verla cuando deseen, pero quiero que se restablezca, ella es mi prioridad. Tom y Jim lo vieron, fue Tom quien dijo

- ¿No se la llevará del País?

-No soy de aquí, pero ella debe estar bien, esta es mi dirección aquí en América, me haré cargo de todo lo que ella requiera, ustedes podrán verla el tiempo que deseen, las veces que deseen, si su presencia la tranquiliza, para mi ella es lo más importante.

-Para nosotros también, solo somos sus hermanos no pretendemos más, espero el mismo cuidado de su parte.

-Es claro que no soy su hermano, ni ustedes tampoco, la amo y ella es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, así que buscaré un especialista y si es necesario que siga hospitalizada, me hare cargo de todo lo que necesite. Tom con cara de tristeza respondía

-Confío en que si pasa tu amor a mayores me respondas por ella, porque dejártela me duele, como lo que he sido para ella su hermano, al igual a Jim. Terrance _se sintió mal, pensaba es verdad ellos se preocupaban por ella como hermanos, mientras que siempre la ame de distinta forma_.

-Esta bien, si lo desean se queda con el apellido de ustedes, pero me quedo con ella y así puede quedarse a mi lado, siempre y cuando ella lo quiera, tengo mucho interés en que se reponga desde niño ha estado conmigo, saco unos documentos y fotografías, mostrándolas a Tom y Jim. - Estas son las investigaciones, estas sus fotos con mi padre y conmigo. Jim la reconoció, Tom igual.

-Disculpa, lo que sucede es que la sobreprotegimos mucho, apenas acaba de venir a la ciudad por primera vez, encontrar a su verdadera familia así. Extendió la mano Tom, agrego - No dejes que se separe de quienes la queremos con un amor limpio, juro que no tengo ninguna intención. Terry le dio la mano. Jim hizo lo mismo. El Doctor sonrió al verlos tan solícitos agregó

-Y lo que les falta, esta chica va a necesitar vigilancia mientras se recupera, así que es mejor que tengan claro cómo cuidarla. En ese momento se escuchó un grito mayor. Terry comentó

- ¡El tren se descarrilo! El doctor respondió

-Usted estaba con ella, sabe todo lo que está diciendo ¿no es así?

-Si, la conozco desde niña cuando estábamos juntos en un orfelinato, dependía de mí en muchas cosas.

-Sr. Grandchester, dice que lo vio y se desencadeno todo esto, es usted el que le trajo a la realidad, ella creció todo este tiempo sin ningún recuerdo solo a usted, ahora todos esos recuerdos volvieron a su mente. El doctor sonrió agregó - Jóvenes está ligado a ese recuerdo debemos enfrentarlo es quien la puede ayudar a salir de esto, le daré unas pastillas para la ansiedad, recuerde es una mujer se desarrollo con usted en la mente y ha estado en pausa todo este tiempo, ahora usted está ahí, no debe verlo molesto o inquieto, porque necesita estar bien para apoyarla. Tom sonrió agregó

-Y que ella no se enoje porque te pondrá muy bien en tu lugar. Los cuatro sonrieron al ver el tono en el que Tom le dijo que debía cuidarse de ella.

Dos días después Candy molesta por lo que estaban obligándose, ella no aceptaba, pero Tom dijo

-No Candy, no sales de aquí con un hombre que no es tu hermano, así que tú dices, te vas con él casada, cuentas con Jim y conmigo de forma incondicional, _Terry sonreía, no se imaginaba casado, pero si así se podía llevar a su Candy no le importaba, se imaginaba a las damas que frecuentaba que supieran que vino a América por su esposa, se les caerá el pelo de pensarlo le daba una parte gusto así se las quitaría de encima_.

-Lo siento Candy, pero no creo que sea tan mal esposo, tomando en cuenta que llevamos diez años sin vernos debo haber mejorado un poco.

-Terry tu mejorar, no me hagas reír, si eres un diablo, ahora me dirás que te salieron alas. Candy y el se reían este jugaba con ella, se termino el pendiente de buscarla, ahora tenía que explicarle que él vivía en Inglaterra, que estaba de negocios en New York.

En un departamento de lujo en New York, Terry llevaba a Candy con él, ya estaba recordado todo a su lado, pero no podía arriesgarse a que tuviera una recaída, Tom no estaba de acuerdo en que viviera sola con él, ni siquiera por su curación, así que forzó a Terry a casarse con ella legalmente, Tom así estaría tranquilo pues su esposo la cuidaría.

Terry no la forzaba, ni que ella se dejara tampoco, pero recordaba el beso ahora ella era su esposa, sonreía, tenía que curarse pronto porque el si la amaba y la deseaba como mujer, esperar a que ella lo amara también, pensaba en conquistarla, pues en eso el tenía mucha experiencia.

-Candy recuerdas que veníamos a ver a alguien cuando paso el accidente

-Si, a la madre Marie en el orfelinato.

-Ella ya no está, el hogar fue cambiado a otro lugar, donde era la casa hogar es un jardín de una propiedad privada. Sabes vine a New York por negocios, se quedaron esperándome así que me comunique, les comenté que tuve un inconveniente imposible de posponer, pero no puedo ir sin ti, no puedes estar sola.

- Terry me lo dijo el doctor. Confirmaba al ver que la trataba como a una niña.

-Bueno como eres mi esposa no habrá problema que me acompañes, cuando termine esto podemos regresar a Inglaterra a nuestro hogar.

- ¡Inglaterra!

- Si, haya esta nuestra casa, este es un departamento donde vengo solo cuando tengo negocios pendientes.

-Lo entiendo Terry. Está bien, pero puedo hablarles a mis hermanos.

-Todo el tiempo cada que quieras no me importa, ellos te han cuidado se ve que se preocupan por ti, hasta me casaron contigo definitivamente te quieren mucho.

- ¡Oh si! me casaron contigo, por eso me quieren mucho ambos sonrieron pues Candy consideraba que Terry era un chico muy rebelde, pero el ya era un hombre, Candy agregó -Gracias Terry esta lo abrazo por la espalda, este sonrió. Dio la vuelta le dio un beso en los labios, donde Candy se ruborizó este la abrazó de su cintura, le comentó

-Candy eres mi esposa no te apenes conmigo, además nos conocemos desde siempre.

-Si, pero no nos besábamos así Terry

-No… era diferente pero siempre seré el mismo, queriéndote a mi lado y protegiéndote.


	3. Contigo

**Capitulo 3**

**Contigo**

La ropa con la que Candy contaba era muy simple y sencilla, Terry la llevo a varias partes donde le compro ropa para verse mejor, que no se sintiera diferente al acompañarlo a las oficinas de los negocios de este.

Candy se cambio se veía muy bien, Terry estaba muy feliz de verla tan coqueta con él, jugaba con ella, esta se apenaba y se encerraba en su habitación no estaban durmiendo juntos, se trataban como novios. Terry lo gozaba de lo lindo, el recuperar a Candy era algo que no esperaba al venir a New York.

-Lista Candy, vámonos no hay que llegar tarde.

-Lista. ¿Qué tal así? Candy salió vestida en un traje sastre blanco muy hermoso, viéndose muy rubia, el peinado y maquillaje sencillos la hacían lucir mucho más. Terry se quedo viéndola un rato y su cara era de asombro, trato de recuperarse y agregó

-Bellísima, pero vamos o no querré salir. El tomo de la mano ella estaba feliz al recordar parte de su niñez, pero ahora ser la esposa del hombre que tanto soñó, era mucho para ella. Recordaba otras cosas con las que soñaba con Terry, ahora el verlo se avivaban esos recuerdos pues era con quien ella se sentía segura. Terry estaba enamorado, su corazón no dejaba de exaltarse con tocarla, era algo totalmente distinto a lo que había sentido con otras mujeres, quería tomarla en cuenta para todo, cosa que eso jamás lo hacía con nadie,

-Mira Candy ya con esta visita terminamos es aquí en este edificio, pase lo que pase no te separes de mi, eres mi esposa no te alejes, ocupas algo me llamas y te acompaño.

-No te apures Terry, no me separare. Pasaron a unas oficinas muy hermosas, ya lo esperaban, eran las oficinas Andrew,

-Que tal Albert, te presento a mi esposa Candy Grandchester, Archie, Alister, un gusto verlos.

-No sabía que estabas casado, respondió Alister y Albert que estaba de espaldas se giro serio estaba en los ventanales, la luz se reflejaba en el haciéndolo ver más rubio, al ver a Candy vestida de blanco en su mente llegó una frase "_Ves príncipe, yo puedo subir a un árbol_" se quedo mudo al ver los risos de Candy y sus ojos. Terry respondía,

-Bueno ahora ya lo saben. Candy saludaba bajando la mirada. Albert la vio extrañado, le recordó a su hermana Rosemary, Anthony le había dicho que una dama enfermera podía ser la niña que habían perdido los Andrew. Este saliendo de sus pensamientos, no quitaba la vista de Candy, comentó

-Pasen tomen asiento estos son los documentos, si gustas revisarlos Terry, aquí están las cuentas y las inversiones, desean que les traigan algo de tomar, Terry vio a Candy

- ¿Mi amor quieres algo?

-No gracias. Sintiendo la mirada de Albert se acercaba más a Terry apenada, el corazón de Candy se empezó a agitar deliberadamente y levantó la vista. Albert noto que ella lo miraba con asombro, se separo un poco para dejarlos tranquilos, ya llevaba tiempo revisando los papeles, Candy miraba a Albert separándose de Terry como si algo la jalara a buscar la mirada de Albert, cuando este no la veía, ella no podía recordar si lo conocía de antes, era una inquietud que traía en el pecho.

Albert notando que ella lo seguía con la mirada hizo una sonrisa a medias, se fue hasta quedar a espaldas de Candy y está inquieta viendo que Terry estaba metido en los documentos se levantó hacia los ventanales y giro a buscar a Albert encontrándose con su mirada clavada en ella, esta se ruborizó y bajo la cabeza se sentía como estar jugando y que la descubrieran bajaba la vista caminado por la oficina, viendo que Terry estaba en la lectura, los jóvenes Cornwall la notaban nerviosa y se retiraban. Archie sonrió al ver como se ruborizaba la dama al ver a su tío y Alister se ponía nervioso era la esposa de Grandchester y estaba buscando encontrar la mirada de Albert.

Al terminar de firmar Terry le daba los papeles, Albert con media sonrisa comentó,

-Sra. Grandchester, nunca se ha dedicado a la enfermería.

-Si, Sr. Andrew soy enfermera.

-Conoce a al Dr. Brown

-Si es el doctor que llego al pueblo donde viví algún tiempo, solo que cuando él llegó mi padre adoptivo falleció y vine a vivir a New York. Terry noto que estaba respondiendo con mucha fluidez este se quedó asombrado por como Candy miraba a Albert, y este continuaba,

- De niña le gustaba subir a los árboles

- Por supuesto si me caigo me levantaré de nuevo. Albert sintió un brinco en su pecho, era Andrea frente a él, ella sintió algo extraño y se puso muy nerviosa y se acercó a Albert quedando frente a él, Terry lo noto asombrado estaba muy cerca de Albert no sabía que sucedía ahí.

-Albert conoces a mi esposa. Marcando un territorio posesivo al sentir celos por primera vez en su vida. Agregó - ambos fuimos huérfanos en un orfelinato de niños, desde entonces es mi Candy. Ella en ese momento bajo la cabeza, y recordó cuando Terry le dijo que se llamaría Candy y esta volteo a ver a Terry y le comentó

- Terry yo tenía otro nombre, me pusiste Candy porque me protegiste ¿verdad? Y Candy se movió del lugar acercándose a Terry.

- Si Candy, cuando perdiste a toda tu familia, pues los asesinaron lo recuerdas, Candy se acercó más a Terry y este la abrazó, ella respondió

- Si todos murieron, me quede sola. Albert abría sus ojos su corazón latía desesperado y solo dijo

- Debió comprobar que estuvieran muertos, ¿tal vez no lo están? Albert sonrió Candy le respondió con una sonrisa efusiva. Terry se sentía extraño abrazó a Candy por su espalda y se despedían recordando que Candy era muy pequeña cuando pensó perder a toda su familia, y eso que mencionó Albert lo dejaba pensativo.

Albert sonreía sabía dónde estaba Terry. Anthony estaba en la investigación de la niña que se perdió, y ahora él la había encontrado agregó - ¿Se irán pronto a Inglaterra Terry?

-Si Albert, tengo varios pendientes. Respondió volviendo de sus pensamientos.

- La próxima vez, permítanos atenderlos en nuestra casa serán bien recibidos. Candy agregó

- Sr. Andrew mencionó al Dr. Brown, ¿es familiar suyo? Albert sonrió y le respondió

- Si es mi sobrino Anthony y está buscando a su hermana, que nos cree muertos a todos. Sonrió efusivamente. Terry lo vio a la cara sonrió y agregó

-Gracias Albert te tomare la invitación. Salieron de ahí Terry notaba que Candy reía más pensó _¿la familia de Candy está muerta? Ella llegó huyendo y si el sobrino de Albert busca a su hermana porque los cree muertos a todos._ Miraba a Candy que desde que estuvo con Albert sonreía y sus ojos se iluminaban, Terry sonrió

-Candy quieres conocer algún lugar en especial, estamos de luna de miel

- ¡Terry! Eso es por culpa de mis hermanos, bajaba la cabeza apenada toda ruborizada.

- Culpa o no… soy muy feliz y te llevare a donde desees estoy libre, tengo esposa y te encontré Candy.

- Terry eres muy bueno conmigo, pero dime ¿has tenido novia?

-Si ¿y tú? Ella no respondió, bajo la cabeza ruborizada y Terry sonreía por verla así ella comentó

-Cuando estuviste buscándome no investigaste de cuando llegue al orfelinato. Terry sonrió respondió al parecer sus pensamientos estaban en lo que mencionó Albert.

- Me dijiste que todos habían muerto y si te encontraban te matarían también. En ese momento Candy se mareo, Terry la tomo en sus brazos, ajustándola con él. - Candy nos vamos a casa.

- No Terry es solo que intente recordar antes de caer a la cascada. Terry sonrió y para cambiar de tema le preguntó

-Bueno, ¿has tenido novio?

-No, pero puedo decirte que me gustaba un chico

-Vas a darme celos Candy

-Vamos Terry al único que recordaba era a ti, que chico quieres que tenga, si mis hermanos no me dejaban salir a ningún lado.

-Si los vi por poco me fusilaban, mira que tenía los papeles para arrebatarte de su lado, pero la verdad lo que deseo es lo mejor para ti.

- Por eso aceptaste que nos casáramos sin amarme.

-Te equivocas, te he amado desde pequeña, nunca quise que fueras mi hermana, eras todo menos mi hermana.

-Vamos Terry, ¿desde niña me amabas?

-No es un cariño fraternal es distinto, no creas que soy un enfermo que anda con niñas, pero te sentía mía, era una necesidad de que no estuvieras lejos, misma que alimentaste al querer que estuviera a tu lado todo el tiempo, al llegar por las noches y dormir conmigo, al asustarte y buscarme.

-Recuerdo que la hermana Marie dijo que con mi llegada dejaste de atacar a todos.

-Tal vez, la verdad no me gusta verte llorar, siempre estabas de mi lado hasta me defendías.

-Bueno eso me da tranquilidad. Sonreía Candy al saber que ella lo defendía.

Salieron se fueron al departamento ya estaba anocheciendo. Candy se dio un baño tomo su pastilla y se recostó, mientras Terry compraba vuelos para llevarse a Candy pensaba _en llevarla al mar o algún lugar estaba investigando para tomarse un tiempo con ella, verla mejor y que no recayera, si regresaba a su casa, podía tener complicaciones con las mujeres que frecuentaba_. Se levantó y fue a su habitación

-Candy pequeña, mira la sorpresa que te tengo, entro a su habitación y ella estaba en una pequeña bata de seda, sus cabellos húmedos, boca abajo, se escuchaban gemidos de ella, donde claramente estaba soñando…

-…Ah ah ¡aaahh! Terry, mmm ¡aaahhh! mmm

Terry se quedo asombrado, con la quijada desencajada los ojos desorbitados, la veía estaba excitada, dormida se tocaba su cuerpo, de tal forma que en sus movimientos su pequeña bata subía por su cuerpo, mostrando sus glúteos redondos, gemía en sus deseos, una mano acariciaba su cuerpo la otra estaba en su boca. Terry sonreía de medio lado_, decía su nombre y se excitaba, al menos soñaba con él, trataba de recordar lo que el médico dijo_

…_ella creció, es una mujer con usted en su mente todo el tiempo... Terry con los gemidos, al verla se excito con facilidad, ahora si se la llevaría de viaje de bodas, entre cerraba sus ojos imaginando como sus movimientos lo excitaban_.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, este estaba en un pantalón pijama sin su camisa, trato de acercarse sin despertarla, la mano que tenía en su boca ahora acariciaba su pecho, con la otra mano se acariciaba. Terry sonreía estaba excitada, ahora lo deseaba ella lo soñaba y decía su nombre. Terry sintió una punzada de dolor interno y sintió como despertó el deseo de tenerla, se acercó a ella delicadamente y le decía,

- ¡Candy! Despierta amor me estas enloqueciendo, su tono de voz enronquecida en un susurro que no deseaba internamente despertarla, solo deseaba disfrutar al verla. La miraba con pasión y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse al ver como ella se excitaba.

Terry la beso, si se despertaba al menos solo estaba besándola, ella tenía su pequeña ropa interior, su camisón hacia arriba, parecía rogar que él la abrazara y la hiciera suya ella de inmediato se sentó a horcajadas sobre él tomando con ambas manos el rostro y su cuello, bajando por su pecho acariciando lentamente, ella comenzó a hablar por como lo hacía seguía dormida, pero no por eso lo excitaba menos por el contrario, quien era él para despertarla si esto es su sueño, él con gusto formaría parte de este ya estaba gozando a su hermosa niña convertida en mujer, la escuchaba…

-Te deseo mi amor… te amo…te amo, lo decía bajito con su excitación al hablar, provocando en Terry una sensación de ego elevado, de repente sintió estremecer su cuerpo y cayó rendida a su lado, dormida por completo. Terry sonreía se acercó a su oído le dijo

-También te amo Candy, te deseo, juro que serás mía, despertaba el instinto protector de él hacía ella mezclado con el deseo. Se levantó y se dio cuenta que estaba todo excitado el al verse apretó sus ojos, no podía despertarla, cuando ella estaba cansada de haberlo amado aunque fuera solo en sueños.

Terry salía pensando en ella sonriente, ella lo mencionó y soñaba con él, se excitaba se ofrecía ante él, cerraba sus ojos con una sonrisa se fue a su habitación con el corazón agitado, se quedó dormido_… tomo sus labios desesperadamente esperando en cualquier momento que despertará o lo enfrentará, ella despertó y lo besaba. Tomo sus pechos los acarició, besaba su cuello, acercándose a su oído le dijo_

_-Candy te deseo, ven a mis brazos mi amor, necesito sentirte, sabes cuánto te he esperado, nunca imagine que fueras así mi amor, tan excitante, tan mujer, ¡por Dios! Me vuelves loco Candy_

_-Terry ahhhh, te deseo tanto… ahhh estaba excitándose con la voz de él en su oído, realizando movimientos eróticos, moviendo sus caderas, en la misma posición, sorprendiendo a Terry de sobremanera, pues sentía la humedad de ella._

_Comenzó a acariciar rumbo a su vientre, ella se bajara quitándole su pantalón, quedando desnudo, fue entonces que la recostó sobre los almohadones, ella se tocaba excitándolo bajo lentamente, su prenda intima, subió besando sus bustos y mordiéndolos cariñosamente, ella se excitaba más curvándose para que lo siguiera haciendo, bajo por su vientre, hasta quedar entre sus piernas, donde ella por fin se relajaba, tocando con sus manos, se excitaba._

_El la hacía llegar al clímax, ella estaba entregada en el placer, sentía los movimientos de su tibio cuerpo, de esa mujer que deseaba explotar y mencionaba que estaba con él aun dormida._

_-Aahhh, más, mi amor, mmm más, te amo, necesito de ti, Terry se estaba loco, subió decidido a todo ajustando sus brazos, beso sus pechos besándolos con más vigor, se acomodo en ella lentamente se introdujo en ella abrazándola fuerte, sus ojos estaban en el deseo pero ahora se veía el verde esmeralda en ellos, abrazo efusivamente a Terry -Te gusta mi amor, ella sonreía -Ah Terry, siento que voy a explotar de amor por ti aahhh Terry… Terry, mmm se comenzaba a mover volviendo en el calor extremo de su cuerpo, - déjame amarte y demostrarte cuanto te amo, y he deseado encontrarte. Ahora los movimientos los realizaba el por completo, ella se dejaba amar, ella gozaba de lo que hacía con mayor placer que nunca, no podía dejar de sentir, estaba muy entregada a él, nunca lo espero, Terry notaba que el placer de ella era explosivo, que era muy apasionada, -Candy aaahh, Candy aaaahh, apretaba sus dientes, sintiendo el jalón del cabello que Candy le daba al mismo tiempo que ella gritaba -Terry, aaahhh ahhh._

_Ambos llegaban al placer que se entregaban a sus deseos, quedando ambos agotados, con sus cuerpos relajados, Candy lo acariciaba con sus manos, él la besaba cariñosamente como disculpando su actitud, ella con pequeños besos al rostro de Terry, quien estaba sonriendo, ella probaba cada beso de una manera muy seductora y sensual, parecía una profesional, él estaba encima de ella y que al despertar…_

Terry sonreía estaba abrazado a su almohada, se sentía un adolecente al ver humedecida su cama por el amor que él había soñado… había tenido el sueño más hermoso de su vida sonreía por recordar haber visto a Candy excitada… Salió arreglado de su habitación y vio a Candy en la pequeña cocina preparando el desayuno ella comentó

- Sabes Terry, me siento cansada creo que las pastillas no me están haciendo descansar bien. Terry sonrió

-Estabas soñando te escuche… fui a verte. ¿Y gritabas mi nombre?

-Terry no se puedes controlar lo que sueñas, bajaba la cabeza apenada por _pensar que el entró y la vio en su bata, es su esposo pero se estaban conociendo apenas no podía dejar de pensar que él era un hermano, un amigo, pero que lo amaba, lo deseaba y se sentía muy confundida._

Terry sonreía maliciosamente agregó

- ¿Estas molesta conmigo mi amor? Terry sonreía apretaba sus ojos al poder sentir su piel y todo lo que provocó ella en sus sueños.

-Por soñar realmente nadie podía quitarte de mi mente, como puedo estar molesta, si ahora estas aquí… eres mi esposo, tú mismo lo has dicho varias veces, sonreía tímida ruborizada viendo a Terry. Este se acercó a ella la abrazó la beso muy amorosamente, recordando que el paso una noche muy feliz por soñar con ella, ahora solo deseaba que no solo ella siempre soñará con él, sino convertir esos sueños en realidad.

-Candy, eres lo que más he amado toda mi vida…mi amor….mmm

- ¿Te gusta que sea así? lo decía apenada. Bajando su mirada un poco ruborizada, recordando como Tom lo obligó a casarse con ella.

-Me gusta mucho que sea así. La abrazó la unió al él, _este se encontraba muy relajado, al final la soñó desnuda, amándola y ella lo deseaba, tanto como él a ella_. Agregó - Candy

-mmm, levanto su rostro a ver a los ojos de Terry

-Salimos mañana al medio día a nuestra luna de miel. Te parece Grecia, Turquía, Chipre, Francia e Inglaterra.

- ¿luna de miel?

-Porque no… si lo deseas, después nos casaremos religiosamente en Inglaterra.

-No te gustaría más… seguir aquí conmigo. Terry sonrió abiertamente, le había gustado soñar con él, ahora se lo decía. Terry sonreía feliz, no le importaba a donde la llevará ella deseaba estar con él. Jamás había escuchado alguien decir que no le interesaba viajar, solo estar con él, eso lo hacía sentir muy importante, ella ya era más importante para él.

-Donde sea estaremos juntos Candy, no deseo que nos volvamos a separar

-Tampoco lo deseo, pero me gustaría seguir al pendiente de mi familia, recordar más de mi vida.

-Ellos ya son nuestra familia mi amor.

- ¡Te quiero mucho Terry! El la abrazó la beso seductoramente le dijo al oído

- Yo te amo Candy, te deseo y créeme quiero que seas mi mujer… solo mía

- ¡Terry! Candy le tomo el rostro lo beso delicadamente inexperta tomaba sus labios, el sonrió y tomo sus labios con apasionamiento, mordió cariñoso sus labios, ella se asustó bajo la cabeza al sentir su respiración entrecortarse, el sonrió

- Vamos Candy me encanta como te sorprendes pequeña, me fascinas tanto, pensé que jamás me casaría.

- ¿No querías tener una familia Terry?

-Creo que conocí a muchas personas, pero ninguna me quería de esta forma, para querer un hogar, tal vez cuando conozcas a las personas con las que estaba, sientas que no se interesan en los demás solo en si mismas.

-De cual forma Terry. Ella se acercó a él, se recargó con ambos brazos doblados sobre su pecho. Fijando su mirada. El la vio enlazando su mirada respondió

-Interesarse en lo que les puedo dar, no en mí como ser humano Candy.

- ¿Como no hacerlo Terry?, si has estado todo el tiempo en mi mente, ahora que recuerdo todo, recuerdo éramos amigos, me encantaba hacerte enojar, lo que no me gustaba era que alguien te hiciera enojar, porque sentía que te molestabas de forma más violenta.

-Si Candy tome terapia, me enfurecí mucho cuando no te encontraba, pero sigo siendo él mismo. Tal vez por eso es que no me amaba ninguna mujer, como siento que me amas tú.

- Terry, te siento aquí dentro de mí, haces que todo mi cuerpo se agite cuando estas cerca, créeme esto jamás lo había sentido así tan vivo, porque sabes siempre soñaba contigo. Me alegra mucho que no te hayas casado, que otra mujer no te haya amado, porque si estuvieras casado y me encontraras todo sería distinto… muchos hombres a tu edad ya tienen esposa e hijos.

-No entre mis amigos Candy, para muchos que conozco no tan fácil se casan, temen también encontrar que una dama solo desee sus intereses y no como hombres.

-Eso no puede ser eres muy atractivo Terry, él se apoderaba de ese cuerpecito que tenía ahora frente de él. La vio a los ojos _recordando su sueño maravilloso, ahora le decía que era muy atractivo para ella._ Ambos se necesitaban… Candy lo miraba a los ojos deseaba _ser mujer en sus brazos saber que se sentía ser amada_. El notaba que ella estaba nerviosa sonreía mirándola pensaba _que la deseaba con todo su ser, le enseñaría que no fue en balde haberlo encontrado hasta ahora, que despertaría la pasión que ella soñaba solo con él con gusto se entregaría a ella y la haría mujer en sus brazos_.

Candy se aferró a él, quito los brazos de su pecho lo abrazó por su cuello colocó su rostro en su pecho suspirando recordando cuantas veces deseo encontrarlo y ahora lo tenía junto a ella, su perfume emanaba pasión y alteraba todos sus sentidos,_ era al hombre que siempre había esperado, que su mente lo traía todo el tiempo, su mirada profunda, lo imagino aquella vez en el tren, como pensó que en sus brazos estaba bien, y como despertó sola en el pasto, perdida lejana a donde fue el accidente al haber sido lanzada por el descarrilamiento_.

En casa de sus hermanos Tom y Jim no estaban, tocaban y dejaban un recado, era Anthony quien venía a buscar a Candy.

-Buenas tardes, no sabes si allí viven los Stevens.

-No lo sé tienen poco de vivir ahí, dos jóvenes y su hermana, ella trajo una charola de galletas, se presentó cuando llegaron aquí.

-Es una joven de ojos verdes rubia, preguntó Anthony.

-Si es una señorita muy amable, dijo que eran nuevos aquí, pero los jóvenes están estudiando ella trabaja en el hospital Lennox de enfermera.

-Muchas gracias, iré a buscarla.

-Quiere que les diga algo si los veo, Señor.

-No, ya deje un recado en su puerta pero de todos modos gracias. Sonreía Anthony al saber que su hermana era enfermera mientras él era doctor, quería encontrarla y llevarla a casa, pero tal vez ella ya tenía novio, como él que ahora contaba con su novia Lili, a quien amaba con todo su corazón sabía que él buscaba a su hermana, mientras ella terminaba sus estudios como administradora, pues pensaba tener un hospital y trabajar juntos. Ahora su hermana siendo enfermera podía unirse a ellos y serían una familia.

Albert leía el periódico, en el área de finanzas, de repente su mente divago y se fue al momento en el que vio a Candy, su sobrina, y que intentaba buscar a Anthony y no le había respondido aun, _recordó el momento en el que se fue por su espalda, ella se levanto para verlo, encontrarse colocándose frente a él, pero era la esposa de Terry, su sobrina ya estaba casada, como no lo estaría si es tan hermosa como Rosemary, ¡Casada! Tendrá que volverse a casar cuando llegue Anthony y le diga que no es su nombre real, ese nombre no existe, es ficticio, creado por Terry. En ese momento recordó_

_-Albert conoces a mi esposa... ambos fuimos huérfanos en un orfelinato de niños, desde entonces es mi Candy...- Terry yo tenía otro nombre, me pusiste Candy porque me protegiste ¿verdad? - Si Candy, cuando perdiste a toda tu familia pues los asesinaron lo recuerdas… - Si todos murieron, me quede sola… - Debió comprobar que estuvieran muertos, ¿tal vez no lo están?__…- Sr. Andrew mencionó al Dr. Brown ¿es familiar suyo? … - Si es mi sobrino Anthony y está buscando a su hermana, que nos cree muertos a todos. _


	4. Candy Grandchester

**Capitulo 4**

**Candy Grandchester**

Terrance se llevaba a Candy en avión, viajarían directo a Atenas Grecia, le avisaba a su administrador que estaba de viaje con su prometida que no recibía llamadas, que cuando llegará a Inglaterra quería su boda por la Iglesia y una recepción en su mansión con los más allegados, pues ya estaba casado por lo civil. Walter que recibía la noticia estaba asombrado,

-Señor, ¿se caso usted? ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias Walter, inicia con lo que te pedí después te envió la lista de invitados de mi esposa.

-Como desee señor, diviértase mucho.

-Walter apagaré mi celular pero te llamare cada tercer día, estaré ahora en Atenas.

-Muy bien señor, ¿alguna otra cosa que desee?

-Si, dile a Robert que se haga cargo de las modificaciones de la habitación que era de mi Padre, porque ahora será de mi esposa y mía, deseo que su guarda ropa este ahí también, después le haré llegar lo que debe tener.

-Por supuesto señor.

Ella estaba en un restaurant cerca de la playa tomando la brisa del mar, vestían frescos de blanco, llevaba un vestido largo de tirantes muy coqueto, tenía aberturas en ambos costados, se veía muy atractiva llamaba la atención a quienes la miraban, llevaba su cabello de lado. _Recordaba lo que habían hablado con el Sr. Andrew, como se sintió con el…- ambos fuimos huérfanos en un orfelinato… - Terry yo tenía otro nombre, me pusiste Candy… ¿verdad? … Si… perdiste a toda tu familia…- Si todos murieron…- Debió comprobar que estuvieran muertos, ¿tal vez no lo están?...__- ¿Se irán pronto a Inglaterra Terry?- Sr. Andrew mencionó al Dr. Brown, ¿es familiar suyo?… - Si es mi sobrino Anthony y está buscando a su hermana, que nos cree muertos a todos…_ Vio el rostro de Anthony sonriendo… _Espere por favor en mi familia perdimos a una niña, sería como usted… Deme una muestra de su sangre, si es la niña que mi familia perdió la buscaré_…

Terry le compraba detalles no dejaba de consentirla, meditaba _cuantas veces pensó que jamás la encontraría tenerla ahora,_ _estaba posesivo con ella pero muy feliz, ella no miraba a nadie, como lo miraba a él, este lo notaba. Recordó como vio a Albert y como ella se acercó tanto con él, pero después pensó en lo que Albert dijo con una sonrisa muy efusiva_ "_Sr. Andrew mencionó al Dr. Brown, ¿es familiar suyo? es mi sobrino Anthony y está buscando a su hermana, que nos cree muertos a todos" ¿Y si Candy es de la familia Andrew? Candy lo sacó de sus pensamientos_,

-Terry sabes que viví en Virginia ahí donde conocí al sobrino del Sr. Andrew, fue el doctor que se quedo en el hospital donde trabajaba antes de venir a New York… _Su mente vio los ojos del Dr. Brown y después los del Sr. Andrew _y agregó ¿Es la primera vez que veo el mar tan claro? Terry sonriendo le comentó

-No Candy… cuando viajamos fue en barco ya habíamos estado en el mar, tal vez no lo recuerdes porque eras más pequeña

-Si lo recuerdo bien, solo que era muy obscuro azul intenso y este mar es tan claro parece que el cielo se refleja en él, mira qué hermoso se ve… _su mente vio la sonrisa del Sr. Andrew y sus ojos clavados en ella_… Terry la sacó de sus pensamientos y respondió,

-Aquella ocasión Papá nos llevo pero este recuerdo te será más agradable, lo prometo.

-Ya es muy agradable Terry. Ella le sonreía, estaba feliz por haberlo encontrado, por ya no soñarlo solamente, por sentir como la besaba y como ambos se correspondían, no podía negarse a la idea de solo soñarlo, ahora lo tenía a su lado era lo que deseaba, él le hacía sentir que la buscaba, deseaba encontrarla, por lo tanto ambos se mantenían tranquilos. Esa zona de confort acompañada de amor y los deseos por ser amada era mucho para ella.

En New York, Anthony conversaba con Albert.

-La encontramos, después de tanto tiempo, es muy hermosa, se llama Candy Stevens, tiene dos hermanos, estudio enfermería, trabajaba en el hospital Lennox Hill, aquí en New York, fui a buscarla, pero ya no pudo regresar a trabajar, no me explicaron bien porque razón dejo de hacerlo. Albert lo escuchaba serio lo veía pensativo, contestó

-Está casada, Anthony.

-No, vive con sus hermanos.

-Estuvo aquí, Anthony.

-Ya te dije en el hospital Lennox Hill.

-Su esposo es Terrance Grandchester nuestro socio de Inglaterra. Anthony lo vio directo a los ojos, pensaba que le preguntaba mientras que le estaba confirmando, los ojos de Albert estaban brillando con una sonrisa, Anthony comprendía que todo lo que dijo era una confirmación, contestó.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-A penas y pude acercarme, se ponía nerviosa cuando la veía. Anthony sonrió Albert tenía ese efecto con las personas, él se lo heredo, agregó

-En el pueblo hablan maravillas de ella, es una chica muy feliz, alegre todos la apreciaban, había señoras que lloraban cuando se daban cuenta que se había ido porque sus padres murieron.

- ¿Sus Padres? Dijo sorprendido Albert, agregó -pero dijo que eran adoptivos.

-Así es, sus hermanos la quieren como si fuera realmente su hermana, no han dejado que tenga ningún novio, la sobre protegían. Sonreía Anthony al recordar cuando le comentaban en el pueblo de Candy.

-Terrance dijo que ambos fueron huérfanos en un orfelinato cuando eran niños. Anthony sorprendido dijo,

- ¿Qué? Eso no me lo dijeron, a mi me comentaron que llegó cuando tenía diez años al pueblo, que los Stevens la encontraron y que buscaron por tres años a su familia, pero ella no recordaba nada de su pasado.

Se escucho tocar la puerta entraba la secretaria, tras ella Archie y Alister sonrientes, la señorita hablo,

-Señor Andrew le llegó esto por paquetería, que se le entregara en propia mano.

-Muy bien Fanny gracias, puede retirarse. -Que sucede ¿porque esas caras? preguntaba a Alister y Archie. Archie contestó,

-Me llegó un paquete igual, viajare a Inglaterra en un mes. Alister sonriente agregó

-Yo también, soy padrino. Albert sorprendido preguntó

- ¿Padrino? Alister respondió

-Terrance, se casó solo por el civil, llegará a Inglaterra a casarse con su esposa por la Iglesia, me envió una nota especial que no le fallará que desea que sea Padrino en su boda. Albert extrañado dijo

-Porque a ti si es mi socio, se me hace extraño. Archie agregó

- Ah de ser porque su esposa no te quitaba la vista de encima, sonreía, mientras Anthony que observaba todo molesto agregó

-Albert ningún Andrew sería el padrino de él, antes bien, tendrás que entregarle a su esposa en el altar. Salió molesto. Archie sorprendido preguntó

- ¿Que le paso a este?, porque le vas a entregar a su esposa en el altar.

-Que hizo muchos viajes, que encontró a Andrea y ahora resulta que está casada con Terrance y Alister es el padrino de él. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos. Archie salió corriendo a alcanzar a Anthony mientras Alister se acercó a Albert quien estaba de pie dando la espalda viendo los ventanales, coloco una mano en su espalda apoyando a Albert este bajo la cabeza. Alister sonrió y agregó

- Por eso te veía… es Andrea… te reconoció… eres su tío… Su príncipe Bert.

En Francia una pareja romántica caminaba tomados de la mano, sonrientes deteniéndose en cada lugar, para besarse porque ambos se amaban y lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos, se casarían pronto. Se detenían Terry con ambas manos en la cintura de ella, mientras ella con una mano en el cuello y la otra en su rostro.

-Terry, no recuerdo un día de mi vida tan feliz como este, te amo.

-Candy créeme esto recompensa todos los años que te busque, recordaba cada instante de nosotros juntos desde niños, cada detalle lo repasaba una y otra vez en mi mente, cuando te vi no podía creerlo, pero en el hospital… me di cuenta que no te dejaría ir jamás de nuevo de mi lado.

-Terry… sabes algo, todas las veces que te soñé… creí haberte idealizado, ahora que estamos juntos, haces que todo aquello en lo que te soñé, sea superado.

- ¿Como me soñabas Candy? Lo dijo viéndola seductoramente a los ojos y Candy se ruborizaba, eran esposos legalmente, ya las caricias eran mayores, estaban a punto de muchas cosas, pero él le daba su tiempo y le tenía mucha paciencia…

- ¡Terry! Candy sonreía nerviosa, bajaba su rostro ocultándolo en el pecho de él. Agregó, te soñé tantas veces como cuando me despertaste en Grecia cuando me quede dormida besándome como si fuera una princesa, como cuando hemos estado juntos besándonos, también cuando estuvimos caminando en la playa ocultándonos después, como hace unas horas antes de salir de hotel, que casi entrabamos juntos a mi recamara. Terry sonreía feliz ella lo amaba tanto como él, la ajustaba en cada que decía como lo soñó hasta que efusivamente la tomo en su brazos, la elevó subiendo sus piernas, le dijo

- ¡Te amo Candy! te amo como jamás pensé poder amar a nadie. Giraba con ella en sus brazos, la bajo cuidadosamente, para luego besar apasionadamente sus labios, mientras ella compartía su pasión por el entre abriendo sus bocas, danzaban apasionadas demostrándose cuan fuerte era el amor que se daban el uno al otro.

- Bueno legalmente soy tu esposa, pero ahora nos casaremos por la vía religiosa y solo falta muy poco ¿verdad?

- Esta espera me está convirtiendo en tu esclavo Candy, no sabes cómo deseo que seas mía, que no solo sean sueños mi amor, que estemos juntos para toda la vida, que despertemos juntos… Bueno si te dejo dormir.

- ¡Terry! Candy le daba de nuevo un beso nada inexperto como al principio de los besos entre ellos, ahora eran con mayor entrega, ya no tomaba medicamentos y cada vez se sentía mucho mejor, lo único que no podía superar era desmayarse cuando recordaba la cascada y su niñez antes de Terry.

Después de caminar abrazados… sin esperarlo se quedaban extasiados en silencio, Terry sacó un estuche de su saco y le dijo

-Candy nos casaron por el civil en New York aun en contra de tu voluntad y bajo presión, ahora deseo de todo corazón que seas mi esposa, que sabiendo que nos amamos, no nos separemos de nuevo, ambos sabemos que nuestro amor lo vale todo aun nuestros miedos, nuestros mayores temores, todo lo que nos mantuvo este tiempo distanciados. Abrió el estuche agregó sé mi esposa Candy, dime que jamás nos volveremos a separar.

Candy soltó sus labios en asombro cuando termino de hablar Terry, lo vio a los ojos dijo amorosamente,

-Es lo que más deseo en el mundo Terry. Este sonrió tomo la sortija se la colocó en su dedo, le dio un tierno beso en su mano, misma que le tomo el rostro, mientras él con ambas manos tomaba el rostro de ella besándola cariñoso, para después ella lo ajustaba de su cintura.

-Candy cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra nos casaremos por la Iglesia, tendremos nuestra boda, aun que ya adelantamos este viaje para conocernos y tratarnos mejor nos iremos de nuevo a un mejor lugar para nuestra luna de miel. Candy sonrió respondió

- Esto no es nuestra luna de miel Terrance Grandchester, me has dejado muchas veces con ganas de amarnos. Dejando sorprendido a Terry abría los ojos al escucharla, _pensaba que era ella quien lo dejo muchas veces con ganas de continuar con hacerle el amor._ Candy agregó - Nuestra luna de miel será cada vez que hagamos el amor, cada día que estemos juntos, cada momento que compartamos una sonrisa después de amarnos, esa será nuestra luna de miel Terry. Este sonrió abrazándola por lo que le decía Candy.

Pasaba el tiempo, en Inglaterra varias mujeres buscaban a Terry, preguntando donde estaba, su administrador sonreía

-Señorita Susana, el está en New York con su prometida.

- ¿Su prometida? Como es eso, pero si ambos… no puede ser… no es posible… el dijo que jamás…

-Si es una millonaria de New York. Mintió burlonamente Walter mientras a su espalda lo escuchaba Robert quien sonreía con una señorita de la limpieza. Se corto la llamada, los tres hablaban del tema, donde la señorita Jane se quedaba en silencio al desconocer todo.

-Walter es verdad dime que el señor Grandchester se va a casar con otra mujer y no con esa mandona engreída.

-Si Robert está de viaje por el Caribe con su prometida, me da tanto gusto que esa mujer ya no entre en esta casa. Jane sonrió agregó

-Se creía la dueña de todo, a Dorita y Fina las trataba como el demonio, les dijo la última vez que de su cuenta corría y pronto las correrían. Robert agregó

-Todo lo que ha llegado para su futura esposa dice que es una mujer muy importante, su equipaje trae ropa una medida muy delgada, ni la Susana esa podía entrar en ella. Sonrió Walter y Jane. Walter agregó

-Juraba que nunca se casaría, que su vida estaba vacía desde que perdió a su hermana la señorita Grandchester y a su Padre. Me alegro tanto que hagamos una fiesta por todo lo alto, sus socios de New York están como invitados especiales, significa que la dama es importante.

En ese momento sonaba de nuevo el teléfono, para contestarle a la otra dama que se adueñaba del corazón del inconsolable e incasable Terrance Grandchester

-Si señorita lo siento mucho, pero el señor está en su casa de New York con su esposa y sus hijos, se burlaba Walter de cuanto escuchaba y reconocía la voz de la dama que llamaba.

En eso entraban por la puerta con su prometida en brazos Terry y Candy quien sonreía, mientras ella era depositada en el piso con una delicadeza que nadie se imaginaba, Walter y Robert sonreían al mirar la cara de su jefe tan feliz y sonriente.

-Robert, Walter les presentó a mi futura esposa Candy Grandchester. Walter al escuchar el nombre de Candy recordó a la niña que se había muerto al verla preguntó,

- ¿Ella es la señorita que desapareció con su Padre señor?

-Ella es… solo que nunca fue mi hermana, éramos unidos desde niños solamente Walter. Robert sonriente se acercó a presentarse frente a Candy

-Futura señora Grandchester bienvenida a su hogar, espero su nueva habitación sea de su agrado. Candy sonriente agregó

-Usted debe ser Robert, saludándolo con ambas manos sonrió, agregó -estoy segura que será de mi agrado, si usted lo hizo señor Robert haciendo que este sintiera la calidez con la que Candy trataba a las personas. Después, abrazó a Walter sonriéndole

-Gracias por recordarme Walter a usted también lo recuerdo, siempre tan buena persona. Haciendo sonreír a Walter, que se le salían lágrimas al reconocer en ella a la jovencita que daba por fallecida. Terry notaba a los caballeros turbados. Mientras salía una fila de damas a presentarse como parte del servicio.

Pero esta vez se sintió agotada al pensar en Walter se tomo del brazo de Terry, este al sentir la presión de inmediato supo que Candy se mareaba, la levantó en sus brazos como si se tratara de una tela dejando a todos enfilados, la subió a su habitación sin decir nada.

En la habitación llamó al especialista que había atendido de él y su problema de agresividad, el cual llegó de inmediato en un par de horas al saber que Terry había llegado, era pasado a su recamara, Terry lo ponía al tanto. El doctor con una seriedad comentó

-Sra. Grandchester esto se puede solucionar con una regresión como lo hicimos con su esposo, quien accedió frente a Walter para que supiéramos cual era el problema a enfrentar, usted debe tener un temor interno que violenta a su cerebro y que está presente después del accidente. Candy sonriente temerosa con cierto miedo respondió,

-Pues si Terry está conmigo es suficiente para mi, si el acepta esa regresión estoy en total acuerdo si con ello solucionamos este problema que me marea y me deja inconsciente en ocasiones. Terry notando que Candy estaba nerviosa y le temblaban sus labios al hablar agregó,

-Dr. Morrison, lo haremos en varias sesiones para que mi esposa este relajada, además tenemos nuestra boda religiosa en unas semanas. El doctor con mucha seriedad respondió

-Con mayor razón debemos hacerlo, solucionar este problema pues puede afectar en la toma de decisiones para el paso tan importante que vayan a dar, imagínese en plena misa y que ella no acepte y se desmaye frente a todos, ya que ella tenga el control de lo que debe hacer para solucionar todo lo que enfrente en sus manos. Cabe mencionar señora que al exponerse frente a su esposo, sus miedos y sus pasiones estarán expuestas ante él.

-Bueno si lo dice por eso, le puedo informar que con la amnesia temporal para no olvidar mi pasado estaba la imagen de Terry presente, de tal manera que no tuve ningún novio solo a el, y es mi futuro esposo, de eso estoy segura.

-Si pero eso no significa que su mente no juegue con los caballeros que haya visto, sobre todo en películas es muy natural, que las damas idealicen y se enamoren de todo joven que vean atractivo. Ella rápidamente y sin pensar respondía cada detalle haciendo que Terry se sintiera muy alagado.

-Doctor usted lo dijo, es solo idealización, mi esposo debe estar consciente que estoy aquí. Y créame que él tal vez todos estos años no se la pasó idealizando a las damas. Haciendo que Terry la viera, recordara que muchas mujeres estuvieron a su alrededor, pero ninguna importante para su corazón, eso lo habían hablado en su viaje.

…._Terry y si me dicen que tienen hijos, que son mujeres que compartieron contigo tu cuerpo, como quieres que me sienta… si, ahora si soy muy celosa, no esperes que me ponga feliz… pero algo si quede claro si alguna de ellas está cerca… me dirás quien es para alejarme o para estar avisada de ella así sean cien… por favor prométemelo que lo harás, no quiero que se hagan amigas mías y resulten que fueron amantes de mi esposo_…

Se harían en tres sesiones en los siguientes tres días. Despidieron al Doctor, Terry la llevaba a la que sería su futura recamara que ya estaba casi terminada, mientras iba a dormir en la que fue de ella cuando vivió en Inglaterra.

-Es hermosa… que detalles Robert, usted es un romántico como yo, mire esas rosas en las cortinas me hacen suspirar, pero a la vez le dio el toque de Terry, porque no son coloridas, sino en un color oro que hacen de esta habitación la mejor que he visto en toda mi vida. Terry fue interrumpido por Walter y Candy vio como se cubría la boca Walter para decirle algo a Terry, esta de inmediato se movió y le pedía a Robert que hablarían más tarde, se salió al sentirse incomoda por estar secreteándose frente a ella y se fue por los pasillos a la sala, Terry salía apresurando el paso para alcanzarla porque unos caballeros lo buscaban y Walter se lo comentaba, pero no alcanzaba a Candy quien ya iba a los jardines, cuando se encontró a varios hombres en la entrada de la casa, entre ellos reconoció de inmediato a Albert

-Hola Sra. Grandchester

-Que gusto señor Andrew. Por la espalda de Albert salió Anthony y la vio a los ojos, Candy lo vio sonrió y agregó – Dr. Brown que alegría verlo de nuevo, se acercó a él y sin pensarlo lo abrazo. Cuando eso paso Candy recordó - _¡Sube Andy!_, agregó sorprendida -¡Tony! Se desmalló y Anthony la tomo posesivo en sus brazos. Terry de inmediato trato de tomarla, pero este le dio la espalda quitándole la posibilidad de tocar a Candy y Terry lo empujo molesto

- ¡Que te pasa! Alister lo abrazó y dijo

- Es su hermana. Terry soltó sus labios en sorpresa, recordó la última vez que vio a Albert y este giro a verlo respondió

- Albert, Alister, Candy tiene un problema perdió la memoria cuando un tren se descarriló, pero te comente que fuimos huérfanos en un orfelinato, mi padre biológico apareció después y cuando conocí a Candy, era perseguida. Albert notando su turbación y como se puso celoso al ver a Anthony con Candy en los brazos lo comprendió y respondió calmadamente.

-De eso vinimos a hablar contigo, haciendo que Terry respirara tranquilo pasaban al estudio, Terry no quitaba la vista de Anthony quien parecía enamorado de ella, al abrirle su blusa, Terry se acercó molesto y Anthony sonrió de medio lado y respondió

- Ya te dijo que soy médico y su hermano de sangre, sacó un documento de su saco y se lo dio en las manos, después Archie llegaba con un maletín y se lo entregaba a Anthony, este la reviso sacó un botecito y Candy volvía en sí. Anthony se sentaba junto a ella la acercaba a él y la abrazaba, ella lo veía a los ojos trataba de hacer una sonrisa, y se recargaba con él.

- Tony… eres mi hermanito, no te busque, no te vi, comenzó a llorar y se escondía en sus brazos.

Candy vio a Albert y bajaba la cara, era su tío y le daba pena verlo, era su tío porque ella le preguntó por el Dr. Brown y recordaba sonrió… agregó -¡Bert! Este se acercó se colocó de rodillas y la abrazó

- Mi Pequeña Andy. Terry estaba conteniendo su enfado, ese era su tío pero la veía como si fuera su pareja, recordó al doctor que le comentó que debía estar tranquilo para ayudar a Candy, y ahora ellos eran la verdadera familia de Candy.

De repente todo cambio, Candy se le cambiaron sus ojos lloraba y sus labios temblaban nerviosos, se alejaba de Albert como si tuviera un terror se escondía en Anthony quien se quedaba asombrado por lo que veía. Anthony _pensaba porque esa reacción que le hizo Albert para que sienta tanto miedo de repente, su mente sintió agresividad, misma que sentía Candy, Anthony en ese momento pensó que Albert realmente no era su tío, si él había dañado a Candy y no lo sabía, porque sentía esa agresividad repentina_, la abrazaba y besaba su cabeza

- Tranquila Andy soy Tony tu hermanito, ¿Bert te hizo daño? ¿Por qué le tienes miedo?, Aquí estoy para defenderte. Albert se levantó sorprendido. Terry los veía y alzó la voz

- ¿Porque te tiene miedo? Gritaba molesto… ¿porque te dijo Bert? Celoso al recordar cuando Candy llegó con él. Albert sorprendido respondió

-Terry ella es mía, es mi princesita… ella fue robada de mi casa, de mis brazos… apretaban los puños, más enfurecido que el mismo Terry.

Terry al escucharlo se detuvo, _se acercó sutilmente a Candy, trato de recordar cuando Candy fue encontrada por él, cuando era pequeña, donde ella traía un golpe, sangraba y era perseguida, para después hacerse pasar por huérfana, quedarse con Terry_.


	5. Andrea Brown

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Andrea Brown**_

Anthony abrazaba molesto por la agresividad que sentía al tener a Candy en sus brazos lloraba, se calmaba respiraba y respondió

-Porque fue él quien estuvo con ella cuando la robaron, al terminar de decirlo Candy en sus brazos lloraba, _recordando como quedo inconsciente porque recibió de golpes lo vio sangrando por toda su cara._ Anthony estaba sintiendo como Candy le encajaba las uñas al aferrarse a él y por fin gritó

- ¡Bert está muerto! Yo lo vi, tiene sangre por toda su cara, Tony esta muerto mi príncipe Bert. Anthony lloraba abrazándola fuerte este la abrazaba lloraba al sentir su angustia y le respondía,

- El abuelo lo salvo Andy… el abuelo nos rescató a los dos… no estamos muertos… mamá me escondió, me salvó Andy… Bert no es un fantasma no tengas miedo…

Terry recordó a Candy de niña gritando muchas veces que su Bert había muerto, respiro al ver que Tony estaba sufriendo junto a ella y la estaba tranquilizando, Candy ya estaba encima de Anthony sobre las piernas de su hermano escondiéndose con él, este le tomó el rostro y se vieron a la cara. Candy como una niña asustada respondió abriendo sus ojos obscurecidos y su boca como niña haciendo pucheros le contestó

- Tony yo vi quien lo hizo, yo vi quien mató a Bert. Anthony respiró relajado, _Albert no había dañado a Candy, no la trato mal, su miedo era porque lo creía muerto,_ el no vio nada estaba escondido con sabanas cubriéndolo porque su madre gritaba, cuando lo sacaron el no vio a su madre y Candy si lo hizo, este le preguntó

- ¿Viste a mamá Candy? Como una niña asustada se acercó a su oído y le respondía, pero en el silencio de la habitación todos escuchaban. Archie estaba temblando con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y Alister estaba a su lado abrazando a Albert que se sintió mal al ver que Candy le tuvo miedo, pero escucharla decir que estaba muerto lo tenía impactado, lo seguía nombrando Príncipe Bert mientras que su mente viajaba al mismo tiempo que Candy estaba pasando, escuchaba que vio a su madre, reconocía que no vio a Anthony y que lo creyó muerto.

- Si Tony, está muerta como mi príncipe Bert. Tiene sangre mucha sangre roja. Yo corrí mi príncipe me abrazó, me quería cuidar Tony, me quería defender y lo mataron frente a mi… la voz de Candy sonaba apenas en un hilo su cara mostraba pucheros infantiles viendo a Tony contándole todo lo que él no había visto. Agregó - Ya no tiene tus ojos, su cara esta roja llena de sangre… lo mataron por mi culpa. Tony la abrazó y le contestó

- Tu no lo mataste, el está vivo Andy estaba herido pero no murió. Andy sonrió y se desvaneció en los brazos de Tony sonriendo por lo que le dijo su hermanito. Anthony agregó - Archie pásame de nuevo el frasco, ella va a estar bien… ya está pasando ahora lo sabe. Archie quien tenía toda su cara llena de lágrimas, tomo el frasco que había dejado Anthony hacía un momento y se lo dio, lo vació en un algodón y este se lo pasaba a la nariz de Andy.

Albert temblando tomo aire respiro profundo porque ahora lo necesitaban ellos más que nunca y el estaba ahí con sus sobrinos, con Andrea la pequeña que llevaba el nombre de su madre, vio a los ojos a Terry y le comentó

- Terry al llevarse a mi pequeña se anunció un secuestro pero nunca nos la devolvieron, como no sabíamos quien había sido, todos estos años la hemos buscado, ella compartía todo con su hermano que estaba muriendo por encontrarla, el fue hasta el tren donde Candy perdió la memoria, el junto con George el administrador de mi Padre, quien lo llevó porque él estaba seguro que ella había estado ahí.

Terry seguía angustiado molesto al ver a Anthony al bajar la vista y ver tendida a Candy en sus brazos, Albert explicando lo sucedido, Terry tomaba aire tratando de serenarse pues el hombre que tenía a su Candy era su verdadero hermano soltó un poco el aire, al haber sentido celos de Albert el día que la vio resultando que es su tío. Viendo todo con tranquilidad Candy estaba bien, tratando de quitar esos celos que estaban posesionando en él y no tenían fundamento, sentándose en un sillón les comentó

- Ella despertará pronto esto que le pasa, le sucedió cuando me vio, luego fue recuperando su memoria, y eso fue hace muy poco, antes que ustedes llegaran despedimos a un especialista que vendrá a hacerle una regresión. Anthony como medico ponía atención arrullando a Andy quien cerraba los ojos y respiraba, sin embargo no estaba dormida, escuchaba tranquila sin soltarse de su hermano. Terry continuaba,

-Candy llegó conmigo porque cayó de una cascada cuando era niña, estaba lastimada la rescate me dijo que había escapado del señor Van que mató a Bert. Pero todo eso lo ocultamos para hacerla pasar por huérfana igual que yo. Le cambie el nombre porque ella se llamaba Andy, le decía Candy así nadie la reconocería.

Cuando llegaban a adoptar niños ambos nos escondíamos, para que no le hicieran daño, ella me dijo que sería su Bert, me moleste con ella porque le recordaba a un muerto, le dije que no y que nunca sería su Bert que soy Terry, que no estaría peleando por ella con un muerto, celoso porque cada noche recordaba como lo habían matado, veía sangre las noches de lluvia eran peor al caer rayos, ella se salía de su habitación me buscaba y dormía conmigo, ella se puso a llorar, y su llanto me hacía impotente dejaba que me dijera Bert, lo que quería era que no llorara, ella siempre me protegió, me celo, me hizo sentir el mejor niño del mundo, pues era introvertido ambos nos ayudamos.

Albert noto el parecido de Terry y él para Candy, de cómo era él con ella y de cómo ella lo encontraba en él. Terry continuo serio. Se tranquilizaba supuestamente era su esposo ahora, porque estaba tan celoso de su familia, que temía. Después de una pausa continuo Terry,

-Cuando apareció mi padre por mí, le dije que nos la lleváramos, que no podía dejarla sola que era mía, temía que tal Van viniera por ella y la matara como lo hizo con Bert. Vivió varios años en esta casa, pero mi padre quería hacer un donativo al lugar donde habíamos sido huérfanos, así que viajamos de nuevo a América, en ese tiempo sufrimos un accidente, fue cuando se descarriló el tren, Candy perdió la memoria la perdí todos estos años, la perdí y me perdí con ella, jamás la deje de buscar, contaba con el nombre de Candy Grandchester, al no encontrarla le dieron el nombre de Candy Stevens, sus hermanos Tom y Jim Stevens la sobreprotegieron sin recordar nada de su vida.

Hasta que nos encontramos en New York, al vernos provoque todo un desencadenamiento de recuerdos que ella ha ido asimilando, sus hermanos no dejaban que estuviera cerca, a menos que fuera mi esposa, ambos por depender el uno del otro nos casamos legalmente, fue cuando nos viste Albert que estaba muy apenada porque la mirabas, no sabía que eras el muerto Bert. Tu le estas provocando otro desencadenamiento de recuerdos, por eso llame a un especialista en regresión mental, tiene programado venir antes de la boda. Se guardo un silencio. Terry miraba hacia Candy.

Haciendo que todos se asombraran por como Candy dio por muerto a Bert, que no recordaba más de su vida, pero que la perseguía Van. Albert dijo

-Bueno Terry soy Bert, no estoy muerto y también sé quién es el maldito Van. Haciendo que Anthony levantará el rostro que observaba a su hermana, esperando que lo dijera. Candy que había permanecido callada, le dio un beso a Anthony en la mejilla y se disculpo

- Tony perdóname, me senté en tus piernas ¿o me pusiste ahí? Anthony sonrió al verla levantarse, Candy no le quitaba la mirada, este se puso de pie y ella lo abrazó cariñosamente, después se fue con Albert, sonrió juguetonamente y lo abrazo de manera efusiva agregó - Tu siempre serás mi Príncipe Bert. Albert bajo su cabeza al ver como lo abrazaba, ahora sabía que no estaba muerto la abrazó cariñoso, recordando como la giraba en sus brazos, la separó de su abrazo la vio a la cara, le tomó la cintura y la elevo girando con ella. Ella sonrió efusivamente con sus miradas enlazadas respondía -¡Bert! ¡Bert! Se le salían las lagrimas al verlo vivo. Albert la bajo y la abrazó

-Mi pequeña princesita te quiero tanto, me has hecho mucha falta mi niña, no sabes cómo te hemos extrañado. Archie abrazó a Alister ambos lloraban emocionados, ellos desconocían toda esa historia, sabían una parte por Anthony, pero su Tío Albert jamás habló. – Anthony tu hermana te necesita le harán una regresión, Terry debe saber que es tu gemela, porque creo que cuenta con el mismo carácter protector de los Andrew. No será fácil, ambos han estado buscando a la misma mujer por tanto tiempo, Andy abrazaba de su cintura a Albert y este agregó dirigiéndose a Terry

- - Terry, Anthony siente a Andrea salió en su búsqueda cuando presentía que estaba en América, sintió el accidente del tren Anthony casi pierde la vida buscándola, dio con ella antes que tú, solo que ella se fue a New York, ambos no se reconocieron. Terry con una sonrisa les comentó sarcásticamente,

-Y esperen a conocer a quienes me obligaron a casarme con Candy, sus otros hermanitos, mi esposa tiene una fila imparable de hermanos después de perder al muerto Bert. Haciendo que Albert se molestará, Candy lo sujetó de su cintura para calmarlo y Albert bajo el rostro con ella que le sonreía suavemente este respondió

-Pues ya estoy aquí, si tanta furia tienes contra el muerto, estoy vivo y se quien robo a mi pequeña Andy, está en Inglaterra en este momento gracias a ti, y si sabe que ella lo puede reconocer, no solo apareció tu muerto, sino el maldito Van es Esteban Legan tu socio Terry. Candy abrazó más fuerte a Albert al escucharlo pues lo acababa de recordar hacía un momento. Después ella en un tono reconciliatorio calmando un poco la situación sonriendo dijo

- Bert ya no soy una niña, además estoy con mi familia ahora. Albert agrego diciéndole a Terry,

-Ahora da gracias que no la conoció antes que nosotros que somos su familia, pues los cinco que están aquí somos Andrew, incluyendo Andrea Brown Andrew tú futura esposa, pues tu casamiento legal no tiene validez. Estos son sus documentos, el documento que te dio Anthony es la prueba de ADN de Andy sabemos que ella está viva gracias a ti, todos los que estamos aquí respondemos por ella, pero de ahí a que Esteban se le vuelva a acercar que ella lo reconozca, no lo permitiré.

Terry estaba de pie frente a Albert, al decirle quien era el maldito Van, supo de inmediato que vendría a la boda, dio unos pasos al escritorio con puño cerrado golpeo el mueble, Albert sabía que vendría a la boda, pues por eso se adelantaban para llegar a Inglaterra. Anthony comentó

-Terry mi hermana pensaba que Bert murió, pero a la que mató fue a nuestra madre. Candy recordará el sufrimiento si entra en esa regresión, mi madre es la hermana de Albert, él fue quien tomo a Candy para esconderla y un hombre con capucha lo golpeo arrebatándosela para que mi abuelo diera toda su fortuna por ella, al ver que habían matado a mi madre.

Nos quedamos solo con Albert, mi padre también murió, a mi madre la mataron, mi abuelo murió tiempo después, te pido que nos dejes estar con ella si le haces la regresión, pasará lo mismo que hemos escuchado hace un momento, y ya viste a quien necesitaba Andy a su lado no será fácil todo lo que paso, ahora nos dices que escapo, que ella vio al tal Van, que cayó por una cascada, la creen muerta por eso se sienten seguros. Terry bajaba la cabeza respondió

-Albert así pierda mi fortuna por los Legan al ser socios míos, juro que los llevaré a la ruina como lo hizo mi padre al infeliz que mató a mi madre, dejándola muerta en vida conmigo en su vientre, hasta que la rescató y fue por mí. Todos estaban asustados, Terry había pasado lo mismo que ellos. Albert abrazando a Andy sonreía y ella se sentía muy tranquila con él, ahora sabía porque le atraía tanto, el estuvo con ella todo el tiempo él era el otro rostro que su mente oculto con Terry. Albert sonreía, los demás lo veían sorprendidos pues nunca lo habían visto tan feliz, al escuchar cómo le arrebataron a Andrea, ahora comprendían la situación en la que no solo Anthony estaba sino que él había ocultado todo el tiempo, hasta saber quién era el tal Van. Albert respondió

-Cuenta con nosotros Terry, solo necesitamos tiempo para que Andrea no sea otra vez su víctima.

Candy se abrazaba a Albert y Terry le tomo la mano para jalarla con él, ella sonrió le dijo

- No soy tu esposa legalmente soy Andrea Brown Andrew, la niña que rescataste y ahora te esperas hasta que mi hermano me entre en la iglesia, por lo pronto yo voy a disfrutar de mi familia, juguetonamente abrazó a Albert recargándose en su pecho, este la abrazó posesivo al ver como se molestaba Terry y Anthony se acercó, se colocó del otro lado de Candy sonriente agregó

-Futuro cuñado pórtate bien, para que quiera darte a mi hermana. Terry sonrió ya más relajado, mientras Albert se sentía más vivo que nunca, al ver a Andrea de nuevo el volvió a nacer. Candy lo vio a los ojos y le comentó con ternura,

-No te olvide Albert, siempre estuviste en mi corazón, gracias a que encontré a alguien que me ayudo todo este tiempo a recordarte. Este sonrió le respondió

-Lo sé, por eso apreciamos a Terry, si tu lo deseas daremos tu mano a Grandchester si se porta bien le dará tu mano Anthony. Ella vio a su hermano, le comentó

- Aquí todos los que quiero terminan siendo de mi familia. Cuando conocí al Dr. Brown pensé que me pretendía, al hacerme plática para al final tomarme una muestra de sangre, cuando llegue aquí, esta era mi casa y el mayordomo sabía que era Candy Grandchester, Terry estaba molesto porque lo obligaron a casarse conmigo, me convertí en su esposa ahora resulta que tampoco lo soy, espero que a ti no te cambien Bert. Ella lo abrazó este sonrió suavemente.

Albert vio a los ojos a Anthony, sabía que no era su tío, tal vez después lo comentarían con Andy, para que no se sintiera que no confiaran en ella, pero eso no era necesario de momento. Terry sonreía al escucharla, respondió

- Candy no estaba molesto salí muy beneficiado, no tenía planes de casarme pero eso cambio cuando te encontré. Anthony agregó

-Andy ellos son Alister y Archie, se creerán mucho si los recuerdas, dijo Anthony sonriendo, abrazando a Candy. Ella solo sonrió.


	6. Denuncia

**Capitulo 6**

**Denuncia**

Terry estaba molesto ahora con el mismo Pensativo y dudoso por todo lo que esa información lo cambiaba todo_, Esteban era un socio muy importante él lo había hecho crecer y ser el mejor en América. Su Padre hizo negocios con él haciéndolo muy ambicioso ahora que sabía que le gustaba el dinero fácil, pensaba que tanto influyó en dejar en la ruina a Robert Coleman y los negocios que hizo con él al dejarlo en la ruina, le dieron fuerza para acercarse a los Andrew, asociarse ganarse su confianza, conocerlos y darles en donde menos lo esperaban, quitándole a Candy sus Padres, si esto lo deducían Albert y Anthony, no dejarían a Candy en Inglaterra y menos con él, pues gracias a su Padre… Legan tuvo contacto con los Andrew._

Albert notaba pensativo a Terry, sentía su molestia, contaban casi con la misma edad, Candy era la futura esposa de él, porque esa molestia esa sensación de inseguridad. Tocaban la puerta y era Walter le dijo

-Señor, los señores Stevens están aquí.

-Hazlos pasar. Terry sonrió

En ese momento entraban Tom y Jim, viendo a Candy abrazada por Anthony, ambos sin ver a los recién llegados, veían a Candy asustados viendo a los demás hombres, Tom molesto le dijo a Terry

- ¿Qué significa todo esto Terry? Ahora el doctor Brown también puede abrazar a mi hermana. Jim dijo

- Y usted doctor Brown que no piensa soltarla, no le da vergüenza. Anthony la abrazó más sin dejar a Candy soltarse de él, respondió

-No me da vergüenza salimos del mismo vientre el mismo día. Terry hizo una sonrisa de lado. Albert solo observaba en silencio, ahora entendía como Candy tenía a otros hermanitos. Tom incrédulo preguntó

- ¿Es su hermano? Vaya te tomaste el papel de quitarnos a Candy a como diera lugar, Candy sonrió, le dio un beso a Anthony, separándose respondió

-No Tom, todos los hombres de esta habitación son mi familia, no hay nada que explicar soy la única mujer en la familia de cada uno de los que están aquí, espero que cuando te cases, me des sobrinas. Tom se acercó y la abrazó, Jim hizo lo mismo, le comentó

-Pequeñita como te hemos echado de menos, no debimos casarte, nos haces mucha falta, me sentía mal por haberte obligado a casarte con Terry. Anthony molesto completó

- Y todavía vienen arrepentidos, obligando a casar a mi hermana con Terry, como si ella fuera una pieza comercial ella es libre, no tienen porque obligarla a nada, Candy sonrió

-Tony, lo que sucede es que al perder la memoria estaba desmayándome muy seguido, dependía mucho de Terry, espero no desmayarme más… Candy se quedo seria bajo la cabeza, se acercó a Albert le buscó la herida que ella recordaba, le revisaba su rostro, después le quería besar su frente pero solo le dio un beso en la barbilla, Albert sonrió y la abrazó,

-Estoy bien Andy todo está bien solo temía no llegar antes que Esteban. Candy se acercó a Terry, este la abrazó y le preguntó

- ¿Que quieres que haga?

- Quiero que llamen a la policía y quiero declarar, que ellos se hagan cargo de todo, que ustedes no hagan nada en su contra. No quiero venganza, pasamos cosas difíciles, pero estamos aquí, todo lo que pasó me unió a ti. Terry solo respondió

-si.

-Digamos que todo tiene una razón de ser, al menos eso quiero creer, el dolor suele ser intenso, no se acaba ni con la venganza, nada hará que recupere a mis padres, nada nos devolverá a nuestra familia, ahora estamos aquí, mira todos son mi familia Terry, crees que rechazaré ser una Stevens, cuando los amo como los hermanos que siempre me cuidaron, o quieres que anule mi matrimonio, cuando sabes bien que te amo, o bien que no quiera a mi sangre a Bert y a Tony, a Ster y Archie.

-No. Ven acá, deja de tratar de bajar mi coraje, deja de llorar, no es bueno y lo sabes. Todos se quedaron serios, ellos estuvieron distanciados, ahora tenían al culpable, Candy quería que se hicieran cargo las autoridades, no su familia.

Terry se hacía cargo de dar indicaciones a Walter para hospedar a los recién llegados, como la familia de su esposa, Walter se asombraba cuando le dijo Candy

-Mire Walter ellos son mi familia, después de todo soy una Andrew antes que una Grandchester y este le sonreía, mientras subían los caballeros a sus habitaciones y subían todas sus pertenencias, Candy estaba mirando por los ventanales y vio que en la entrada discutía una mujer, ella salió

-Señorita, usted es la hermana de Terry, la vi en una fotografía, necesito hablar con Terry, me lo están negando

-Con gusto le paso su recado cuando llegue, ¿es usted su novia?

-Puede decirse que si,

-Pues se va a casar pero le harán una despedida de soltero mañana por la noche, quiere usted aprovechar y hablar con él, haciendo media sonrisa y Candy viendo que llegaba otra dama, pues se enteraban que el Duque de Grandchester había llegado, esta estaba furiosa, y quería matarlas, pero ellas no eran de todo culpables, se requiere de dos para darle esperanzas a una mujer, sin embargo, se daban cuenta que habían más, no se molestaban, como que sabían entre ellas que eran entretenimiento, no había formalidad.

Walter estaba en su espalda y se daba cuenta de la forma en la que hablaba Candy, notaba que estaba deshaciéndose de ellas diplomáticamente, como lo hizo él en el teléfono.

-Señorita Grandchester, ¿podemos venir a la despedida de soltera?

-Por supuesto, Walter tome el dato para realizar un pase personal mañana a las 11:00 p.m. Este se quedaba asombrado, que iba a hacer la señorita estaba planeando algo en contra de su esposo.

Walter tomo los datos de las dos señoritas, se retiraron para después dijo

-Walter no se preocupe, la habitación que ocupaba mi esposo ¿es la misma?

-Tuvimos que cambiarla de área, para hacerla más grande.

-Perfecto, prepare la despedida de soltero de mi esposo, solo que él estará conmigo, mientras las damas, estarán con los caballeros, ¿me explico? Walter abrió los ojos, Candy se sonrió de medio lado ahora conocería a Candy Andrew.

Se fue a la sala de estancia sonriendo le dijo a Robert, lleva a mi esposo a que vea la habitación que remodelo, a mi me gusto mucho, pero quiero que le dé su opinión, entreténgalo un poco, pues mi familia le piensa hacer una despedida de soltero aquí en casa.

Walter estaba mudo sus ojos se desorbitaban, esta mujer estaba planeando algo grande, en eso le pidió a varias damas, que llamaran a su familia, que los esperaba en el estudio.

-Si Bert, eso de ser soltero no siempre es muy animado, me críe en una familia de muy buenas costumbres, pero sé cuándo deben dejar de insistir las mujeres, parece que me tendré que cambiar de casa, pues aquí desfilan damas, no solo por la fortuna de mi prometido, sino por el teléfono, así que mañana será su despedida de soltero y espero sepan quienes vienen a despedirlo, el detalle es que el no estará aquí, eres es el padrino hazte cargo del festejo, hasta que traiga a Terry para que lo sorprendan. Tom estaba asombrado y Albert con el entrecejo unido medio molesto respondió

-Como que le vas a hacer una fiesta a Terry, ¿tú?

-Digamos que me voy a deshacer de una fila de mujeres insistentes Bert. Anthony sonrió, dijo

- ¿Estas celosa Andy?

- Celosa, digamos que me pondré si ustedes no lo festejan. Lo dijo en tono irónico y se retiró. Walter llamó a varias damas de las que molestaban mucho a su jefe, si la señora se iba a quitar a todas de un jalón, llamaría a las más gorronas.

Candy llegaba con Terry, sonriendo lo abrazaba por la cintura, este la sintió, le dijo

-Mira Candy este es tu guarda ropa, dentro de algunos días llega tu vestido, hoy por la noche llegan las autoridades internacionales, para la denuncia y aprovecharemos que están los Andrew aquí, para que corroboren todo. Además viene el juez y el notario para realizar algunos arreglos.

-Perfecto Terry. Necesito hablar contigo a solas.

-Por supuesto. Robert, nos permites

-Si señor con permiso, sonrió de medio lado a la señora, se retiró.

-Terry, que piensas hacer sobre las amiguitas que frecuentaban esta casa, piensas que se ve bien que ellas sepan que tienes una hermanita, en una fotografía y ahora será tu esposa.

-Candy estás celosa, amor.

-No, pero espero que no te pongas celoso tú, o ¿nos cambiaremos a otra?

-No esta es de mi Padre es perteneciente a los Grandchester, la seguridad se hará cargo, no me pensaba casar Candy, nadie sabe que estoy casado, soy feliz, no necesito a nadie más, no estabas conmigo, ahora lo estas y para toda la vida, ¿espero?

- ¿Te piensas des hacer de mi Terry?

- Por supuesto que no, primero muerto que te alejen de mi lado de nuevo. Candy sonrió, le tomo los labios, este feliz la elevo de su cintura uniéndola a su cuerpo.

-Organice una despedida de… soltera en esta casa.

- ¿A qué te refieres Candy?

-Mañana por la noche vendrán muchas personas y celebrarán mi despedida de soltera, no vas a estar aquí.

- ¿Despedida? Pregunto Terry levantando ambas cejas sin dejar de abrazar a Candy. Ella le respondió

-Tu despedida te la daré yo… exclusivamente a ti. Sonriendo Terry, preguntó

- ¿Cuál es el plan? Qué está maquinando esa cabecita tuya, que antes se mareaba tanto y ahora está haciendo planes malosos

- ¿Malosos, yo? Con cara de ingenuidad Candy mordía su dedo, haciendo que Terry sonriera, _se la imaginaba en el placer de tenerla en sus brazos, haciendo esas caritas y sonreía_

-Dime Candy, ¿Como haces eso?, ¿Porque me excitas así? ¿Dime que me haces?, que me enloqueces, dímelo por favor

Terry calló sus labios, besándola lo enloquecía, y ya deseaba hacerla suya, alejar a todos de ella y esconderla con su cuerpo y si es preciso no volver a dejar que nadie se le acercará jamás.

Mientras tanto Tom se reía con Albert

-Candy tiene un plan y creo que está tramando algo

-Por supuesto Tom. Ya la escuchaste, saldremos a tomar y conversamos, nos llevamos al gruñón y listo.

- ¡Gruñón! Incrédulo Tom_, recordaba que en el hospital casi se peleaban después las veces que estaban cerca siempre lucía molesto_.

- No ha dejado de molestarse desde que entramos y parece que no le gusta que estemos cerca de Candy. Mencionaba con media sonrisa Albert

- Tienes razón, casi me fusila por quitarnos a Candy, esta celoso o es así siempre, porque tanta inseguridad, si es un hombre bastante bueno, Candy lo trata bien, pero no se la va a pasar llorando para calmarlo. Albert se quedo pensando con eso, al parecer Candy al llorar hacía que Terry bajara la guardia, pero tenía razón Tom, ¿No estará mal de la cabeza? Albert comentó

-Por la seguridad de ustedes, creo que sería bueno algo muy privado en un lugar discreto, nos vamos, nos llevamos a Terry y listo, debe portarse bien, va con toda la familia de su prometida, que no salga muy divertido, porque está Anthony aquí es doctor y si su hermana se da cuenta o investiga de alguna bromita loca, mejor no pasarnos. Además soy tío de Anthony y Andy.

- ¡Andy!

-El nombre correcto de Candy es Andrea Brown Andrew, le digo Andy desde que nació, es mi consentida.

-Compartimos ese sentimiento Albert, ella es mi consentida también. Ambos sonreían llegaron los demás, se ponían de acuerdo para salirse juntos, llevarse a Terry de la mansión pues Candy tenía una despedida de chicas, no era correcto que estuvieran ellos ahí.

Candy bajaba junto a Terry sonriendo ambos llegaban al estudio hacían pasar a las Autoridades. Terry dijo

-Albert sé que es mi casa, pero creo que aquí eres tu quien lleva esto como debe ser, señores, el es de mi familia y esta casa es de los Andrew, al igual que todos mis bienes, pasan a nombre de mi futura esposa, su familia será quien cuide y administre, por lo tanto les pido a ustedes, que William Albert Andrew sea su contacto directo ante la denuncia formal.

Los Andrew se quedaron atónitos, todos sabían bien que Terrance jamás dejaba nada a nombre de nadie menos de una mujer, pero esto los sorprendió a todos. Declaraban la parte que les correspondía como a Candy le hicieron muestras de ADN, para ser identificada por su gemelo fraterno, la fortuna Brown también la protegía, Albert estaba serio y desconfiado, no iba a dejar que comprometiera a su Andy y la ocultaría de todos y de ser necesario de Terry también, quería estar seguro y sentía algo malo en todo eso.

Terry le entregaba todos sus bienes a Candy, para deshacer el negocio de forma rotunda y drástica con los Legan, pues su esposa realmente era Candy Stevens, pero el único que contenía valor ahora era el de Andrea Brown Andrew, en ese momento no era su esposa, era la Andrew original, Tom un poco confuso dijo

-Terry no hay anulación, después de este enredo quiero todo en orden con Candy.

- Así será Tom no pienso dejar por ningún motivo a mi esposa ella lo sabe, pero Albert también sabe mi situación ante los negocios, prefiero poner en regla todo antes de que otros se beneficien a mis costillas. Albert se mantenía callado y vio a Alister, estos no aceptaban que pusieran a nombre de Andrea los bienes de Terry, pues no solo estaba siendo comprada ante sus ojos sino que una mujer no debe ser tratada de esa manera, según el Andrew.

Candy terminaba de declarar los hombres estaban sorprendidos, preguntaban si habían hecho alguna regresión, pero Candy dijo,

-No solo que ese recuerdo lo asocie a Terry, fue fácil es muy fuerte se molesta con facilidad, me sentía protegida todo el tiempo por él. Terry la escuchó sonrió, pensaba, _Candy, me sentía aceptado por ti, me hacías sentir lo que nadie me hizo sentir jamás, en el dolor por mi madre, me sentí rechazado, odiado por el contrario me diste esa seguridad todo el tiempo, es la misma que deseo darte desde entonces, no puedo imaginar en que ahora estén cerca y te hagan daño, por mi sociedad, Albert acabará con él cuando sepa, que todos mis negocios ya no respaldan esa sociedad, se irá al caño_.

Albert por su parte entendía lo que quería hacer Terry, _estaba poniendo todo a nombre de Andrea, con ello sus bienes quedaban en sus manos, ahora entendía todo, los Andrew no respaldaban a los Legan por el contrario, los habíamos excluido todo este tiempo, ellos se beneficiaron por la caída de los Andrew cuando murieron los mayores, al recuperar todo con William Andrew, ellos salieron sin pagar nada de sus maldades, pero ahora que Andrea aparecía todo cambiaría, pues ella era la víctima, recordaba todo a pesar de su niñez con el accidente fue más fácil, Candy tenía sus recuerdos como si hubieran pasado solo unos meses, eso lo explicaba Anthony, por todo lo que él sabía_. Alister por su parte, dijo

-Terry estas confiando todo a Andrea, pero quiero que sepas que te respaldaremos en cuanto se acabe la sociedad de los Legan, no estás solo, todo lo de Andrea quedará respaldado para ti, Anthony y Albert no pasarán por encima de tus intereses, somos testigos y sabemos que estas quedando sin nada, incluiremos a Tom y a Jim para que tengas la seguridad de que todos tus bienes deben volver a ti, no queremos que queden con Andrea.

-Ster no me preocupa, me quedaría sin nada con solo volver a perder a mi Candy. Ella lo abrazó, este sonrió de medio lado, _Candy era lo que más amaba, ya había estado todo el tiempo lejos de ella no era vida, era un robot, hasta que la encontró de nuevo, hacerla su mujerera lo único importante para él, ser parte de ella y ella de él, era lo que lo mantenía con la tranquilidad que ahora mostraba_.

Salían las autoridades, entraba el Juez y los notarios, lo que había dicho ahora era cumplido con firma de papeles, Candy ahora era legalmente Andrea Brown Andrew, todas los demás nombres no se mencionaban, se dejaban a la incógnita, solo ellos sabían su vida. Candy ahora sería tomada como una mujer de mundo, no la enfermera Candy Stevens, o la hermanita Candy Grandchester, era la mujer de los Andrew la única dama Andrew de esa familia, en unos días se casaría con Terry por la iglesia, pero eso ya eran otros planes para Albert, pues esa boda con Esteban ahí, no era nada agradable, no sería el mejor recuerdo para Candy así que todo cambiaría, la sorpresa sería antes, la cancelación de la sociedad Legan- Grandchester, cambiaría todo.

Ya pasaban las cosas y determinaban donde se irían a festejar la despedida de soltero de Terry, Candy se retiraba para darles privacidad y planear su supuesta despedida.

-Walter, ¿tiene lo que le pedí?

- Todo señora estoy corriendo un riesgo enorme de que el señor se moleste,

- Usted no se separará de mi en todo momento, cuantas mujeres reunió usted

- Doce señora las más latosas, solo me faltó Susana Marlow, esa es la que se cree dueña de esta casa, según los comentarios de las mujeres del servicio. Además tiene una relación muy diferente con el señor. Candy se quedo pensativa, _pero Walter no le diría nada pues era su jefe_.

-Bueno y no ha llamado,

- Llamó el día que usted llegó.

- Llámela téntela a venir para que sorprenda al señor Grandchester.

- Como usted ordene. Candy sonreía de medio lado llamó a los trabajadores de la casa, desde los jardineros, los cocineros, choferes, solo los varones, de jardineros había la mínima cantidad de cincuenta hombres, todos fueron a la parte trasera de la casa.

Candy recordaba_ a Terry cuando escandalosamente, planeo que uno de los jardineros le enviará rosas a la niñera que a cuidaba de Candy, con tal de que esta estuviera sonriente y cuidando de ella, esta de recordarlo se sonreía_. Muchos hombres eran de 45 a 55 años de edad, con manos duras del trabajo, Candy observaba a los empleados de la mansión. Después hablo con Walter y dijo

-Walter, revise quienes están con algún compromiso, ya sea novia o bien casados, separe solo a los que no tienen ningún compromiso, después hablamos.

-Como ordene, señora. Candy revisaba la lista de las damas hablo con Robert

-Robert conoces a estas damas, háblame de ellas, que hacen a que se dedican, porque están tras mi esposo,

-Esta es una dama muy insistente es la hija de su socio Legan, Elisa ella siempre ha querido estar en la cama de mi señor, pero él la evade siempre, es la hija de su socio, ella ha andado con medio Inglaterra. Candy se quedó sorprendida, no es que su esposo estuviera con ellas simplemente lo frecuentaban por insistencia. Candy escuchaba detalles _pero notaba que Robert cubría a Terry sin embargo ella sentía una desilusión enorme dentro de ella pues sabía ahora que Terry era un mujeriego empedernido, y eso la hacía incomodarse, sin embargo lo manejaba con madurez_.

-Señora, estas son las que van tras el dinero de él, se creen las dueñas de todo, pero no son hijas de señores, solo les gusta la buena vida, estas otras son enamoradas que idealizan a mi jefe porque les gusta pero, el es un caballero,

-Háblame claro, quienes han estado con mi esposo en su habitación, no te preocupes, de esto ni una sola palabra de nuevo, lo juro.

-Son estas, pero han estado tras su dinero no tras él, son egoístas y egocéntricas. Candy dijo

-Perfecto, necesito que me ayudes, los caballeros se van a la despedida de soltero de mi esposo, trata de quedarte para que me ayudes en mi despedida de soltera.

- ¿Su despedida señora?

-Digamos que sí, pero ellas no lo saben. Walter apareció, dijo

-Señora son 17 hombres libres. Robert se quedo sonriendo, Walter dijo

-Sospecho que a la señorita se le subió el apellido a la cabeza, solo he visto actuar de esa manera a mi señor no a ella, pero al menos en eso se parecen mucho. La tarde llegó, salieron todos los caballeros en varios autos, Candy les dijo

- ¿Desayunamos tarde mañana?

- Por supuesto, contestaron sonrientes. Se despedían de ella y notó como sus hermanos y su familia eran distintos, al momento de irse Albert se iba con una sonrisa para no molestar a Terry y Candy fue tras él lo abrazo y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Candy sonriendo agregó

- Haré algo especial para todos, si prometen compartir conmigo el almuerzo. Terry la vio, _noto un brillo, esa sonrisa extraña en sus labios, era como si lo imitara, se sentía extraño_, Albert sonrió, _pensó lo mucho que Terry ha influido en su pequeña Andy, que sintió un parecido en ambos,_ mientras que Anthony se acercó a su oído, le dijo

- Lo que trames ten mucho cuidado no te des la vuelta y te den por la espalda, deja que los hombres de confianza de Terry te protejan, mientras Albert y yo no estamos, no salgas de la mansión. Ella en voz baja contestó,

-Prometido Tony, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Terry se acercó a Candy, le dijo

-Tengo un presentimiento pero prometo portarme bien, espero que tu familia no trate de deshacerse de mí, Candy sonrió lo beso, dijo en voz alta.

-Terry, si se propasan contigo, juro que me lo cobraré muy caro. Terry sonrió, _esa es la chica que siempre lo prefirió, la conoce bien, y al parecer estar separados fue muy bueno, pues sentía que él había influido mucho en ella_.


	7. Desfile de imitadores

**Capitulo 7**

_**Desfile de imitadores**_

Pasaba la hora de su plan, comenzaban a llegar varias mujeres, Candy se colocó una peluca, le pidió a Robert que tomara fotos de su despedida de soltera, cuando esta se disfrazaba. Este no dejaba de sonreír, mientras las jóvenes que servían, seguían el plan de la señora, les decían a cada una un tema diferente y que estas se sintieran complacidas.

-Madame, por aquí…

-Seré la sorpresa de Terry en su pastel, le daré la despedida que se merece… Dijo una mujer que siempre ha seguido a Terry, la joven ayudante dijo

-Si solo que se le han pasado las copas el está en una habitación, no quieren encender la luz.

-No la encenderemos, seré su luz.

-Desea tomar un Whiskey para entrar en calor, la incitaba la joven del servicio,

-Por supuesto, tomaba de la botella directamente para darse valor una mujer llamada Monic, despampanante alta y lista para darle la sorpresa a Terry.

Mientras que la inducían a seguir bebiendo después la llevaban a la habitación fuera de la casa, atravesando el jardín, a obscuras, llegaba a una habitación, donde entraba y la mujer gritaba ¡Sorpresa! Cayendo encima de alguien… que se supone era Terry,

-Madame Katy, por aquí…

-Madame Diana, por aquí…

-Madame Rubí, por aquí…

-Madame Louis, por aquí…

-Madame Isabel, por aquí…

-Madame, por aquí…

-Si, necesito hablar con él, dígale que soy Susana Marlow

-Se le pasaron las copas, no creo que pueda hablar con él,

- ¿Realmente está pasado de copas? Candy la veía, Robert le decía quien era, después la enviaba a donde le tocaba según su nivel de dama, esa era la típica mujer que sin ser la dueña ya amenazaba con correr a varias empleadas por ineptas. Walter le ofreció una copa, esta le contestó

-Vaya hasta que serviste para algo, debiste cuidar a tu jefe de no casarse, mira donde has terminado, dijo una Susana despectiva, mientras Walter guardaba sus sentimientos para después. Candy se acercó y ella dijo que salieran a los demás,

- Quiere hablar con el señor Grandchester.

- Vendré mañana que no esté borracho, me retiro.

- ¿Debería hablar con su prometida?

- Si debería hacerlo porque se suspenderá la boda cuando hable con Terrance

- Le parece si le doy una cita mañana

- Se lo agradezco señorita. Susana salió seria, no quiso tomar y Candy supo que ella escondía algo, pero no quería irse a festejarlo, quería hablar con Terry en sus cinco sentidos, y ahora mañana hablaría con él y su prometida. Candy se quedo seria, _que podía querer si una persona no te ama, nunca va a hacerlo, menos Terry que era tan frío con su forma de ser, pensativa notaba que Terry era un don Juan, quien le aseguraba con los años que a ella no le hiciera lo mismo_.

Mientras tanto en la despedida de soltero, Albert conversaba con Terry en una barra del yate de Terry que curiosamente ahora era parte de sus bienes, por pertenecer a Andrea

-Terry vas a dejar caer a Esteban, ¿no es así?

- Con los negocios que hice en New York, seria en unos meses el hombre más rico, ahora esos negocios son de mi Candy no le beneficiarán en nada, lo cierto es como llegó hasta mi, como sucedió esto, como si estaba en América, quedo enlazado con mi padre.

-Bueno según mis investigaciones hace quince años el ayudó a tu padre en un negocio, que casualmente perjudicó a Robert Colman, tal vez con toda la intensión, pues escuché claramente que era enemigo de tu padre.

- Increíble, Colman fue el que envió a mi madre con una acusación falsa por despecho, mi madre, no le hizo caso, la dejo enterrada en vida en una prisión falsa, misma que la madre de Candy, conocía y ayudo a mi madre a salvarme.

- ¿Quien era la madre de Candy?

-Una monja que cuidaba un orfelinato en Chicago, con ella nos dirigíamos cuando pasó el accidente de tren.

- Y fue ahí donde conociste a Candy.

- Así es.

- Nosotros vivíamos en Lakewood, cuando mataron a mi hermana, ella escondió a Anthony y Andy estaba conmigo, llegábamos del bosque cuando pasó la tragedia. Siempre sospeche de Esteban, pero no tenía ni una sola prueba, ahora escuchar a Andy decirlo y sobre todo a ti, cuando decías de un tal Van. En ese momento llegó Tom, dijo

-Dejen esa seriedad, venga al billar, Archie y Alister están ganando a Jim y Anthony, sonrieron y seguían a Tom, mientras tomaban y jugaban con tranquilidad. Llegaban unas bailarinas, y la seguridad las despedía después, para cuidar de los señores.

En la mansión Grandchester lucían damas ebrias tomadoras, haciendo papeles extraños, mismos que ahora seguían a un joven jardinero delgado, con las ropas parecidas a las del Duque de Grandchester, Candy veía y sonreía junto a las sirvientas, pues realmente iban tras de John el chofer delgado de cabello castaño de nariz grande y pronunciada, cuando salía otro de los jardineros que Robert gentilmente había rasurado y cortado el cabello para parecerse a su patrón y ganar el premio de la mejor imitación de su jefe. Robert recordaba

-_Si ganas a una de esas chicas y la impresionas imagínate, cien dólares, ropa, un día libre y una noche con una princesa de tras de ti_.

Si una de las mujeres se iba con ellos a su habitación, era un hecho que había ganado, pues lo confundieron con su patrón, con eso ganaba una buena cantidad por el parecido al Duque de Grandchester.

Mientras Walter veía a la soberbia de Isabel, más loca que una cabra tras Arthur el cocinero, Candy abría los ojos, le hacía una seña a Walter. Que la calificación que le daba a Arthur era de nueve.

Mientras Walter levantaba sus dos manos diciendo que le daba un diez, al ver a Isabel tras él. Robert dijo

-Señora Grandchester debí haber participado al menos hubiera divertido un rato, haciendo reír a Jane, una de las mujeres del servicio que habían servido bebidas toda la noche, le dijo

-Señor Robert, usted se merece una mejor mujer que esas, realmente son borrachas, mire todo lo que tomaron indicando la mesa de bebidas con botellas vacías, donde Candy sonreía, les contó una historia de una despedida de soltera a la que fue

-Walter, Robert, chicas, en un pueblo donde estuve, hubo una despedida de soltera, una de ellas se tomo una botella completa, termino durmiendo con un puerquito que era parte de la diversión de una feria. Todos saltaban de la risa, Jane dijo

-Señora, imagínese a la Señora Susana mañana que despierte en brazos de Arthur, el tan serio que es, participando para ganarse cien dólares, y una noche con una dama borracha, todos se reían, Candy dijo

- Ella se fue, viene mañana para hablar con Terry y conmigo, lo dijo seria, después sonrió y agregó -Olvidaba mañana habrá un almuerzo importante con mi familia lo quiero en el comedor del jardín frente a los ventanales de salida de la casa, Walter y Robert se vieron a la cara, Candy agregó - Si esos ventanales podemos ver hacia afuera y ellos no nos ven, así que despediré a cada pareja al verla salir, dígales a los señores que pueden acompañarlas, ellos tienen su día libre. Robert se aguantó la risa, Walter sonrió dijo

-Es usted una digna Grandchester. Me recuerda a Sir Terry cuando llegó a esta casa.

-Si también lo recuerdo mañana ambos lo recordaremos, Robert que las botellas estén en la sala, todas, las vacías y las medias, las copas, ponlas en la sala, si llegan quiero que vean como fue mi despedida de soltera, las jóvenes de limpieza sonrieron de inmediato pasaron todas las botellas a la sala, para que cuando llegarán los señores, vieran que la señora Grandchester tuvo una velada formidable.

-Bueno me retiró, necesito levantarme temprano, para continuar con esto. Robert sonrió, Walter acompañaba a la señora a su habitación. Para después revisar que las parejas que se querían quedar, no entraran a la mansión.

-Robert se escucha mucho escándalo con John.

-Walter en todas las habitaciones hay escándalo, venían preparadas para desvelarse en grande, ambos se sonreían al ver a esas mujeres ofreciéndose a un buen imitador.

Por la madrugada llegaban lo autos bajaban los caballeros, entraban por la puerta principal, habían bebido pero no se embriagaron, solo disfrutaron un rato agradable, al entrar vieron todas las botellas, copas y que la fiesta había terminado. Terry vio a Albert con los ojos desorbitados al ver tantas botellas, Terry de inmediato subió a buscar a Candy, ella se levantaba con bata cubriéndose

- ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Se divirtieron? Terry la vio, dijo

- ¿Estás bien?

- Por supuesto. Mi fiesta estuvo muy divertida, Albert la veía y sonreía, Terry dijo

- Mira Albert está bien, no tomo nada.

Anthony sonrió apenas llegaba con paso tranquilo veía a Albert y a Terry este sonrió, se pasó de largo a su habitación, pasaban los demás. Albert se fue a su habitación ella no había tomado, y vio salir a Terry rumbo a su habitación pues Candy lo empujaba para que la dejaran dormir.

Por la mañana Candy se vestía muy feliz elegante y despierta, mientras Terry se daba un baño para bajar al almuerzo y que Candy les contara como le fue con su despedida, lo mismo todos pues se habían asombrado con tantas botellas.

Ya era tarde Candy vio que el almuerzo estuviera listo, vio el reloj y calculaba que a esa hora apenas se levantarían las borrachas, bajaban Tom y Anthony, después Alister y Archie, Jim con ellos, solo faltaba Albert y Terry ella tomaba café, todos observaban el camino a la salida y los hermosos jardines. Tom sonriente mencionó

-Candy es una hermosa vista para el almuerzo, con un poco de jaqueca no estaba acostumbrado a desvelarse y a tomar. Candy le dio un par de aspirinas sonriente, Alister sintió que estaban esperando algo las sillas estaban acomodadas solo de un lado de la mesa, para que todos vieran hacia el jardín, dijo

-Candy va a llegar alguien, o esperamos a alguien que tenemos que ver. Lo decía entre cerrando sus ojos un poco sonriendo.

- Posiblemente siempre pensé que el teatro era una buena terapia matutina. En eso llegaba Terry después Albert tomaban café, Candy quedaba a un lado viendo todo desde el jardín y las caras de sus familiares.

Servían y en eso pasó un hombre parecido a Terry, haciendo que Tom se le callera el pan tostado de las manos, dijo

- ¿Y ese quién es? Terry levantó la cabeza y vio que vestía como él, detrás iba una mujer despeinada con el maquillaje corrido, mientras el caminaba por delante, Candy dijo

-Es el jardinero anoche ganó un premio, por hacerse pasar por mi marido, la dama que lo acompaña lo corrobora, se parece a él. Terry soltó las quijadas, Albert abría los ojos, la mujer iba molesta reclamándole, Alister vio a Archie ambos se extrañaron de la situación, Jim sonrió y Anthony dijo

-Veo que hubo concursos en tu despedida, y a ¿quién invitaste Andy?

-A todas mis posibles amigas que estuvieron visitando esta casa, mientras que no estaba aquí para atenderlas, por eso ahora participaron en el concurso del imitador del Duque de Grandchester. Y quedaron muy complacidas, al parecer ya tiene a su versión favorita.

Tomaba café con tranquilidad Candy guardando lo que continuaba, en la parte trasera de la casa estaban Robert y Walter, dando el premio y salida de día libre, pero sobre todo que no se amontonarán.

Terry tomaba serio café y Albert lo veía, este dijo

- Candy la despedida de soltera de nuestras esposas no la harás tú, no quiero que nadie me imite.

-Vamos Albert extrañe a mi prometido, ninguna de las versiones se quedo conmigo, me quedo con el original. En eso pasaba otro imitador, donde una mujer iba abrazada a él, este traía el peinado igual a Terry su corte de pelo. Jim soltó el café asustado, ese si se parecía a Terry. El sonido de la taza hizo que todos levantaran la cabeza, veían al hombre caminando y la mujer lo abrazaba, caminaba medio chueco, Candy mostraba una sonrisa abierta. Albert la vio y no pudo hacer otra que soltar una carcajada junto a él los demás, se veían tan curiosa la mujer y ese hombre, que Terry se levantó para tratar de reconocer a ese empleado pero no podía

- Candy, ¿ese quién es?

- El es el ayudante de cocinero Charlie se cortó el cabello, se quito la barba y el bigote, definitivamente se ganó los cien dólares y la noche con Elisa Legan que lo identificó plenamente como su favorito, todos soltaban las carcajadas eso estuvo genial, no era posible creer que ese hombre se quitará el bigote, haciéndose ver muy extraño. Albert se puso de pie

- ¿Elisa Legan?

- Si ella quería entrar en el pastel sorpresa que le llevarían a Terry en su despedida de soltero, mintió Candy y Terry dijo

- ¿Quienes vinieron a tu despedida, Candy?

- Pues todas las que estuvieron llamando para despedirse de ti, ahora que te ibas a casar, Anthony se levantó de la mesa le dolía el estomago de tanto reír, se acercó a Candy, le dijo

-Tú si te harás cargo de la despedida de tu futura cuñada, definitivamente debió ser más divertida que la nuestra, pero a mí me invitas, no quiero imaginar, como se terminaron todas esas botellas que encontramos en la sala anoche.

Candy sonreía y Terry la miraba preocupado, _ella definitivamente era su pareja, recordó las travesuras que habían hecho de niños, ahora ver como disfruto el deshacerse de las mujeres que lo asediaban, era muy extraño, pero realmente divertido_. En eso pasó una mujer muy furiosa, gritando molesta el hombre lucía serio sin decir nada, sonreía de lado viendo como la mujer había estado tras él ahora salía furiosa, Isabel junto al cocinero que se veía divertido, mientras Tom y Jim se abrazaban de la risa, al ver que la dama traía roto la parte trasera del vestido, viéndose parte de su voluptuoso trasero desnudo, Ster estaba rojo y Archie se ponía de pie para reírse con Anthony. Albert apretaba los ojos, alguien había cambiado a su Andy, y ese estaba junto a ella.

Mientras Candy sorprendida, por cómo no se cubría el trasero, o no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba mostrando abiertamente haciendo reír a los guardias, Candy comentó

- Anoche le gritó a Walter que debió cuidarte para que no te casarás, que por eso termino de mesero, creo que Walter está pagando los premios y Robert debe estarles dando el día libre, para que pasen por este maravilloso desfile. Y me den su calificación, todavía faltan seis más. En ese momento se soltaron las carcajadas, Candy había planeado que ellos estuvieran viendo a cada pareja de Terry pasando. Terry dijo

- ¿Seis?

- Bueno las botellas solo las tomaron las damas, ellos estaban participando haber quien era el mejor imitador de ti. Anthony ya no podía más se reía por todo lo que con tranquilidad decía Candy. Está agregó - Ellas pensaban que venían a la despedida de soltero de Terry, solo deseaban verlo, mínimo les di una buena imitación, ¿No les parece? Terry dijo

-Es decir que planeaste mi despedida de soltero y la convertiste en la tuya.

- Si mi amor las despedidas de mujeres decentes suelen ser muy aburridas. Esta vez la pase de maravilla, siendo honesta todos los que estábamos en casa lo disfrutamos. Terry sonrió, la vio enamorado, ahora sí ya no llamarían, todas pensarían que esta fue organizada con todo detalle para que no volvieran a acercarse y lo había logrado, iban furiosas y todos los sirvientes las veían, al menos con eso no los volverían a trata mal.


	8. Susana Marlow

**Capitulo 8**

_**Susana Marlow**_

Terminaba el desayuno Candy no sonreía estaba seria y camino rumbo al jardín, Anthony se fue tras ella, notaba que estaba inquieta y la abrazo pasando su brazo por su espalda

- ¿Qué sucede Andy?

- No me siento feliz, lo que hice no me hace sentir bien Tony, solo que me sentía muy enamorada, y ayer me di cuenta que mucho es una ilusión en todo esto, no me quería casar, de hecho no quiero casarme, siento que Terry no es de los hombres que les agrade el matrimonio.

- Me dices que no lo amas.

- La verdad lo quiero mucho, me apoye en él, y lo…. Lo amo, pero lo que nos unió no es amor, es una vida de tragedias que nos hizo ser fuertes, no estoy segura Anthony.

- Hablaré con él, que te de tiempo para que lo pienses mejor, la verdad quiero que conozcas a mi novia, quiero que estés en casa, pero no es lo que yo quiera lo que debes hacer, sino lo que tu desees Andy.

- Anthony, no conoces a Terry es muy impulsivo y…

- No me digas nada, pues créeme no me agrada desde que nos conocimos, si lo he aceptado es por ti, porque salvó tu vida, pero nadie te forzará a nada...

-Me lo prometes… me prometes que no me forzará la situación tampoco.

-Nada Andy, nada te presione, si de verdad te ama te debe esperar, estas muy sensible, Albert va a cancelar la boda, no quiere que este Esteban y el proceso de los negocios se destaparía hasta pasado dos o tres semanas y eso no es bueno, no es bueno que estés en Inglaterra ahora.

- Bueno, hablare con Terry y me iré contigo.

En los ventanales Archie, Tom y Albert veían que Tony estaba triste con Andy y ella se limpiaba la cara. Tom sonrió y comentó

-Para ser una novia feliz, desde que se topo con Terry ha llorado demasiado, lo que nunca lloró en todos los años que vivió con los Stevens. Archie respondió

-Si mi novia se entera de una enorme fila de damas tras de mí, y que todas conocen bien está casa, no creo que se quiera casar conmigo. Ambos se movieron, Tom para hablar con Jim y Archie para conversar con Alister pero Albert que había escuchado todo no dejaba de ver a Anthony y a Andrea, los observaba en silencio.

Anthony y Candy entraban por la puerta a la casa y Walter acompañaba a Susana para entrar.

-Srita. Grandchester, ya estoy aquí para hablar con Terry y su prometida. Candy volteo y le dijo

- Walter háblele a Terry dígale que la Srita. Susana está aquí. Esta con cara de soberbia agregó

- Y a su prometida también. Anthony abrazó a Candy y Albert se acercó

- Tiene mucho interés en hablar con ellos, creo que ya están casados. Susana sonrió y respondió a Candy,

- Si pero la madre de su hijo seré yo, Terry me dijo que nunca se casaría, pero al menos tendríamos un hijo, ahora cambio de parecer y se casó sin tomar en cuenta que dijimos que sería la madre de sus hijos. Candy asombrada preguntó

- ¿Usted está embarazada?

- Si soy la madre de tu futuro sobrino, ya que Terry no le gusta el matrimonio no me convertiré en tu cuñada, pero él me prometió que vería por mi y por nuestro hijo. Anthony abrazaba más fuerte a Candy quien estaba muy asombrada por lo que se enteraba. Terry aun no llegaba.

Albert estaba con la boca suelta, Tom que estaba atrás escuchando no se movía. Susana viendo que Anthony abrazaba a Candy le preguntó

-El es el cuñado de Terry, ¿es tu novio Candy? Porque yo si se quién eres, tu eres la hermanita perdida de Terry, mira que te encontró y ya traes novio. Tony sonrió, respondió

-Si lo soy.

Terry bajaba las escaleras y vio a Susana en el recibidor, está sonriente se acercó a él, pero antes que ella llegará Tom le dio con un puño en la cara. Terry estaba molesto sus labios ajustados y sus ojos llenos de furia. Tom le gritó,

- ¡Eres un imbécil! Tony ajustaba a Candy para que no fuera con él y ella gritó

- ¡Terry! Susana lo ayudo a levantarse, este la empujo después le preguntó

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a hablar con tu prometida y contigo, toma. Le dio un papel agregó - Vas a ser Padre, y dime tu prometida esa, la millonaria crees que acepte a tu hijo… con ella si te dieron ganas de casarte, a mi como amante y madre pero a ella por tener dinero y clase si te casas o solo es un negocio. Walter estaba asustado. Ya conocía la prepotencia de Susana, pero ahora todos esos hombres iban a matar a Terry. Candy se soltó de Anthony le respondió

-Susana, Terry no está casado, su prometida se fue hace unas horas, y si… solo era para un buen negocio pero no la ama, el no cree en el matrimonio, por eso ella lo dejo. Y dígame ¿por qué se prestó a darle un hijo sin casarse?

- Porque lo amo, no me conoces bien Candy, pero amo y he amado a tu hermano desde hace mucho tiempo, todos creen que es por su dinero, pero no es así, lo juro.

- Que bien que no sea así, su prometida lo dejo al saber que acaba de quedar en la ruina, ni está casa es de él, todo es de esa bruja que lo dejo en la calle. Susana se quedo asombrada y agregó

- Terry, no te preocupes tengo mi casa, nada nos faltará, te recuperarás de todo eso, no me importa que no nos casemos, tendremos un hijo y seremos felices. Candy se quedo seria esa mujer no le importaba su dinero, Albert estaba boca abierta al escuchar como Andy se dijo bruja así misma. Terry estaba enfurecido clavaba la mirada a Candy y ella lo miraba a él. Candy dio una orden,

-Walter por favor atienda a la Srita. Susana dele algo de tomar, necesito hablar con mi hermano a solas. Terry se acercó a Candy molesto, la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca jalándola al estudio, Anthony se molestó le gritó con los dientes apretados…

-Suelta a mi novia, ¡Cuñado! Susana lo volteo a ver agregó

- No te molestes con tu hermanita Terry, ella me estaba atendiendo. Walter se atravesó, se llevó a Susana para una salita de estudio y Candy jaló su brazo soltándose de Terry y dijo

-Hablaremos Terry. Albert abrazó a Anthony y agregó

- Anthony déjame acompañarla, sabes bien que no estás tranquilo.

Entraron al estudio, Albert se colocó a un lado de Candy, mientras Terry enfurecido dijo

- ¿Hablaste con ella? Ya escuchaste no nos vamos a casar, solo que tu no estabas y yo…

- Terry te dije que se me hacía muy extraño que no estuvieras casado y agradecía que Dios te dejara soltero para encontrarte, pero no quiero casarme, no quiero estar aquí, se lo dije a Tony antes de que llegará Susana, no estoy segura de contraer matrimonio. Terry molesto respondió

- Vaya entonces es solo negocios… ahora que puse todos mis bienes a tu nombre.

- Son tuyos Terry no quiero nada, y mira que sirvió para saber que Susana te ama sin dinero, ahora se lo podrás comprobar, pero tu dinero es solo tuyo, a mi no me vas a comprar, lo que deseo es estar tranquila, no sabía que tu amor y esa agresividad te hacia tener tantas relaciones, tu no eras un hombre inseguro Terry…

- Candy cuando te perdí, pensé que no te volvería a encontrar… no quiero a Susana, no la amo… te amo a ti mi amor.

- Es un sueño que no puede ser, recuerdas que te dije que te idealice, estaba enamorada del Terry que admiraba, ya no eres ese Terry, el que no jugaba con nadie, el que tenía honor y que bromeaba para hacerme sentir bien… tampoco sabes cómo soy ahora Terry… no me conoces… no sabes todo lo que hago, ni o que hacía… no te molestes conmigo Terry, tu ya tenías una vida y planes para cuando llegue… lo mismo pasa con mi familia ellos tienen sus vidas y sus planes… pero sabes… también tengo mis planes…

- Candy no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme, no por ella… no lo hagas… no lo permitiré. Albert lo vio y se acercó a Candy, respondió

-Terry todos pasamos por tragedias en la vida, ella no va a ser obligada a nada, y con respecto a tus bienes, Candy está en una familia donde queda protegida por ella, los bienes que mencionas te los devolverá Anthony, porque es a él a quienes quedaron los bienes, no es tan simple poner los bienes en una mujer Andrew. La madre de Candy no hereda nada, ni ella tampoco, su hermano y yo somos los que cubrimos a Andrea, sabíamos que estaba viva, y ella no está sola.

-Albert no te metas, ella es mi esposa, es solo tu sobrina, no sabes que ella es mi vida, tu no comprendes todos estos años como han sido sin ella.

- Por supuesto que lo sé, fue a mí a quien se la arrebataron, fui yo quien permitió que ella fuera lastimada, fui yo el débil que no supo defenderla y me la quitaron de los brazos. Albert lloraba con lagrimas furia contenida agregó - Hoy no soy el débil Terry, ella se va y es libre ella no está, ni estará jamás sola, primero muerto que me la vuelvan a quitar. Candy abrazó a Albert al verlo llorar y agregó

-Terry siempre seré parte de tu familia, pero no dejes que esto rompa una buena amistad, ella piensa que sigo siendo tu hermana, y piensa que Tony es mi novio. No voy a intervenir en tu vida, pero si voy a decirte lo que nuestro Padre dijo… Un Grandchester sabe hacer las cosas bien, el tenía un honor muy grande, perdió a tu madre y aun así nunca se dejo amargar por la vida, yo aprendí eso donde viví, perdí todo antes de llegar a New York… cuando te encontré… pensé que volvía a la vida… hoy sé que no debo idealizar a las personas.

- Candy no necesitas irte, quédate a mi lado por favor.

- Lo voy a pensar Terry, pero no te prometo nada. Terry se sentó en el sillón del escritorio y Candy salió jalando a Albert. Al salir estaba Anthony le tomo la mano frente a Susana que estaba viéndolos desde una silla en la salita contigua y subió con él las escaleras.

Albert se fue con Alister y le dijo que se debían ir que no iba a ver boda, Tom se acercó y habló con él.

- Mi hermano y yo nos iremos hoy mismo, quiero saber dónde queda Candy.

- Si Tom, sacó una tarjeta agregó toma y Tom se subió a su habitación para hacer su equipaje, llamaban para cambiar los boletos, pero no lo lograban y Alister le dijo a Jim,

- Vayan aquí Jim, ahí está un piloto que nos lleva a mi hermano y a mí tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente de los documentos que me ibas a dar, se van con nosotros y hablamos.

-Gracias Alister, solo asegúrate que mi hermana este bien, si no… nos quedamos.

- Tony es su gemelo y no la dejará sola, no lo conoces. Albert también está con ellos.

-Nos vemos en una hora entonces.

Los cuatro salían dejando a Candy con Tony en su habitación

-Le dije que lo iba a pensar Tony, pero no hay nada que pensar, llegue tarde a su vida y no quiero la posición de madre sustituta o pelear por un lugar en la cama de él. Nos iremos pero nada de aquí es mío, mi ropa se le hizo muy sencilla, debe haber ropa mía en el departamento de mis hermanos.

-Candy no te preocupes por nada, deja todo y vámonos ahora mismo.

-Si. Candy estaba seria no lloraba, estaba tranquila respiraba y agregó - Mis documentos los tiene Terry.

- No los necesitamos. Salgamos de aquí.

Albert estaba en el pasillo iba a tocar la puerta, Candy salió y lo abrazó. Anthony le dijo

- Vámonos, Candy necesita irse de aquí ahora. Albert asintió solamente sin decir nada. Tony se la llevo de la mano. Albert subía a un auto y Tony junto a Candy en otro.

En el estudio Terry estaba pensativo, como fue que no hablo con Susana, no la ama, ella fue la que le dio la idea de tener un hijo, que eso le ayudaría a en causar su frustración pensaba en una niñita a la que le pusiera el nombre de Candy, ahora todo se salía de control. Pero y si Candy se queda como una hermana soportará a Susana. Ella dijo que lo había idealizado y si, quería ser el hombre que ella deseará, ese hombre que la protegía, al menos como un hermano estaría cerca de ella, se ganaría su amor, cuando viera que él no amaba a Susana, porque solo era eso una amiga que accedió a eso por una idea que salió de ella.

Se anochecía y el no salía del estudio Susana estaba afuera comiendo y siendo atendida por Walter, quien ahora notaba que ella estaba embarazada, comía deliberadamente. Por fin salió Terry y la vio

- ¿Sigues aquí?

- Si te vas conmigo, si está casa no es tuya viviremos juntos en la mía. Terry sonrió de lado y le respondió

-Sabes cuando me dijiste esa idea de tener un hijo, pensé en Candy y tener una niña como ella.

-Si pero si es un niño será como tu Terry.

-No lo entiendes Susana, crees que todo rodea al son que tu le das. Candy no es ni será jamás una hermanita, ella es la mujer que amo, con la que me case legalmente y a la que amaré toda mi vida, no se llama así, y mi Padre la trajo aquí como una hija, pero no lo es. Susana estaba asombrada. No me iré contigo, y ahora vete necesito hablar con Candy.

- Ella se fue con su novio.

- ¿Su novio?

- El joven que la abrazaba se la llevó

- Es su gemelo, es su hermano verdadero… Susana ella es mi esposa… tú no eres nadie, ¡Vete!

- Terry nuestro bebe.

- Si mi bebe, lo veremos cuando este aquí y le haga una prueba de paternidad, ahora sal de mi casa.

- Ella no te ama, yo si Terry, te amo de verdad.

- ¡Mala suerte!, yo la amo a ella.

Se subió por las escaleras. Walter se quedo allí esperando para acompañarla a fuera serio sin decir nada. Susana salió seria molesta, su hijo no iba a ser que la amará, pero al menos ahora sabía que ella tampoco le correspondería, pues sabía que su hijo estaba presente en el vientre de ella.

Robert lo vio entrar a su habitación y lo siguió

-Señor necesita comer algo.

- Mañana, estoy cansado, esto fue demasiado, necesito saber dónde está Candy. Robert seguro respondió

- En América, escuche decir al Sr. Andrew a su chofer nos vamos al aeropuerto y el chofer dijo que ya estaba el piloto listo para ir a New York.

-Gracias Robert.


	9. Un poco de Paz

**Capitulo 9**

**Un poco de Paz**

De un avión bajaban Anthony, Candy y Albert. Candy desconocía todo sin embargo todo el camino había estado tranquila, Anthony comentó

- ¿La dejaremos aquí sola?

- Ella lo decide, necesita estar tranquila y bien, ella decide que desea hacer de su vida. Candy sonrió, ellos le daban libertad de hacer lo que ella quisiera, pues sus hermanos anteriores la tenían muy vigilada y cuidada, sentía que no confiaban en ella. Albert viendo que estaba tranquila le preguntó

- Andy ¿o quieres que te digamos Candy?

- El que quieran para mi es igual.

- Que planes tienes, en que deseas que te apoyemos tu hermano y yo.

- Quiero pasar un tiempo tranquila y después si ustedes no les importa, me gustaría saber cómo están en sus vidas, sus novias, sus gustos y todo lo que han hecho estos años. Anthony sonrió y respondió

-Candy, tengo planes de abrir un hospital mi novia es administradora y en cuanto se titule lo administrará, me gustaría que la conozcas. Ella sonrió asintió volteo a ver a Albert y con una sonrisa este le respondió

- Trabajo donde me viste y estamos en Escocia donde nací, aquí me convirtieron en el hombre que soy ahora, no tengo novia de momento, pero tengo un sobrino que siempre me incluye en todo y ahora por fin tenemos a una chiquilla que nos robo el corazón de regreso en casa. Candy sonrió lo abrazó diciendo

- ¡Bert! Agregó -Al menos no vendrá tu novia a decirme que tiene primitos para mí.

- Ah no, me convertí en Padre de Anthony hace mucho tiempo, cuando nos diste por muertos. Y si voy a tener hijos, pero eso será cuando tenga novia.

- Y les digo algo más… no recuerdo bien a Alister ni a Archie. Los tres sonrieron. Albert agregó

-Ellos llegaron a vivir con nosotros cuando desapareciste, solo los conocías en las reuniones. Candy respondía seria,

-No se los diga pero a ellos no los recuerdo bien. Anthony sonrió y ella agregó entonces ellos si son mis primos porque no quiero pensar que resulte otra cosa. Anthony recordó que ella no sabía algunas cosas y le respondió

-Son primos lejanos, Archie tiene novia pero Alister no y ahora que sabe que no te vas a casar, el puede convertirse en tu pretendiente.

- ¡Anthony! Sonrió sutilmente, Anthony agregó

- Candy, Albert no es hermano de mamá, es un primo lejano de mi madre al que convirtieron en nuestro tío para no perder la fortuna Andrew. Pero no debemos decirlo porque lo podían quitar de ser el heredero principal, y me cargarían el trabajo a mí. Candy se sorprendió al escuchar eso sin embargo respondió

- Eres un sin vergüenza Tony. Albert notó que ella no dijo nada, este se quedo serio. Después ella agregó

- ¡Bert! entonces no importa que sigas siendo mi príncipe Bert. Albert sonrió, ella lo abrazó.

-Andy tu siempre serás mi princesita, mi madre se llamaba Andrea Andrew, tu mamá te puso su nombre para que no lo olvidará nunca, antes me llamaba Albert Mc Ollwen Andrew, mi madre era prima de tu abuelo, al morir ella me dejo con él y me hizo pasar como su hijo varón William Albert Andrew. Conmigo salvaron el apellido y me salvaron de no ser un huérfano sin familia, pues conocí a tu madre y fue como una madre para mí y una gran hermana. Tu padre era mucho mayor pero la amaba tanto que mi padre y yo apreciamos mucho a Anthony Brown. Gracias a él la fortuna Andrew se multiplico y en falta mía mis herederos son tú y Anthony. El quedaría como principal y tú como heredera escondida para que nadie te haga daño. Candy estaba seria y agregó

- Albert quiero que se devuelva la fortuna Grandchester. Albert serio respondió

- Ni lo dudes. No deje que la pusieran a tu nombre por completo, puse a Anthony como tu representante. Hay un tratado donde siempre quedas cubierta por Anthony, en falta suya pasarás a ser cubierta por mí. Candy sonrió con ternura respondió

-No me interesa el dinero, los prefiero a ustedes, no se vuelvan a hacer los muertos, ambos soltaron risas por como ella lo comentó. Llegaban a la mansión en Escocia, Candy observaba el lugar con interés,

- Es muy grande y da miedo. Albert sonrió

- No temas está mansión es la principal de los Andrew, casi nadie viene aquí, pero es un gran refugio para nosotros, prometo que estarás bien, aquí hay mucha seguridad, ya nada es como antes Candy.

- Me dirás Candy… Bert.

- Parece que te has acostumbrado y no quiero incomodarte, quiero que estés feliz.

- Lo estaré, pero no recuerdo varias cosas y tengo mucho cansancio mental, hasta dolor de cabeza, creo que esto fue mucho. Albert sonrió respondiendo

- Tienes a tu hermano, los dejaré aquí para que sean atendidos mientras regreso a New York. Anthony agregó

- Tío… no tienes novia, debo regresar así que te espero y te quedas a cuidar a tu sobrina mientras yo sigo con los planes de la clínica.

- Bueno haremos que coincida con la devolución de la fortuna Grandchester y así no estaré ahí y tu firmarás con Archie y Alister al tanto, cuidaré de Candy y buscaremos al terapeuta amigo tuyo para que Candy pueda recordar y nos dé su opinión. Candy agregó

- Y si ustedes no pueden puedo regresar a New York con Jim y Tom. Anthony respondió

- Te buscará Terry y volverá a insistir, mejor así. Albert diremos que Candy está en una clínica de Chicago y que pronto regresará a Lakewood para recordar su vida.

- Como desees Anthony, pero por lo pronto te quedas con ella.

Descansaban del viaje las recamaras eran amplias y Candy observaba sin poder dormir, _pensaba en todo lo que había vivido y en el amor idealizado por ella hacia Terry, se coloco la bata y salió a caminar relajada con la luz de la luna al no poder dormir, caminaba tratando de recordar por los pasillos hasta un jardín interior dentro de la mansión, se recargó en los barandales que rodeaban y tocaba las flores, en ese momento recordó a su madre._

…_.Mamá que bonitas son las rosas_

_- Si mi pequeña son hermosas, tanto como tú… te pareces tanto a Papá mira ese color de ojos tan intenso, esa hermosa sonrisa._

_- Cuando sea grande quiero encontrar a alguien como mi Papá que me quiera mucho para ser tan feliz como tú._

_- Lo encontraras mi pequeña…._

…_. Mamá Candy se mojo por completo en el lago y tío Bert la sacó_

_- Hija ten más cuidado pequeña, no quiero que te enfermes_

_- Lo siento mami, pero estaba muy rica el agua, ambas sonrieron mientras se dirigían a cambiar a Candy ella agregó- Mami le di un beso a mi tío Bert._

_- Bueno no es malo, es un buen chico._

_- Lo quiero mamá_

_- No se nota Candy, ambas se sonrieron. Ahora comprendía su madre lo dijo porque no era su hermano, y era un Andrew_.

Por la mañana se despertaban Candy no estaba en su habitación, al caminar por los pasillos Candy estaba sentada en el piso por los barandales tomada de unas rosas en sus manos

- ¿Qué sucede Candy? Tuviste miedo, preguntaba inquieto Anthony

- No Tony recordé a mamá y me quede aquí con ella.

- Tal vez la recuerdes más cuando vayas a Lakewood

- No quiero ir todavía, creo que solo me traería malos recuerdos. Albert los vio y Candy tenía su ropa de dormir.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Nada Bert que me quede fuera de la cama. Se retiro sola para cambiarse dejando a Albert con Anthony quienes conversaban

- Candy nos necesita mucho me quedare un mes con ella, pero en este mes estará el terapeuta y después me cubres, ella no debe estar sola recordó a mamá y no se quiso ir de aquí para estar cerca de ella.

- Está bien me iré, tenemos que conservar este lugar en anonimato para que ella se sienta tranquila y se recupere.

- Bert no quiero a Terrance cerca de ella… no lo permitiré, ella no está bien solo siente compromiso con él por haberla salvado.

- Terry no la obligará… no sabiendo cómo somos nosotros y ella no estará sola.

Días después Albert se marchaba, Candy y Anthony se quedaban viendo su ida, pero Candy lloraba y Albert se bajo del avión

- Candy no estás sola Tony se queda contigo, ven. La abrazó y ella sonrió le respondió

- Bert te voy a extrañar, cuídate mucho, estaré bien pero me gustaría verte pronto.

- Por supuesto princesa, no sabes lo feliz que soy de saberte bien.

Las cosas marchaban mejor, Tony conversaba con el terapeuta y efectivamente los traumas más grandes salían a flote haciendo reaccionar a Candy en todos los aspectos emocionales de su vida, Tony se angustiaba y le explicaban como el conservó esa sensación de unidad con su hermana que ella perdió al tener a tantas personas cubriéndolo a él, pues desde niño fue asimilado para Candy al tener a Bert, después al llegar Terry ambos fueron asimilados con este, al final de su vida salían a relucir los que la convirtieron en la mujer fuerte y valiente que es que son Jim y Tom. Con sus sobreprotección, la dejaban como la mujer de la casa, sin embargo ella siempre le gustó protegerse en alguien y eso la hacía dependiente.

El haber tenido a Terry en su mente fue borrado con el concepto de un trauma amnésico temporal mismo que ella sopesaba con facilidad, el trauma de su madre fue cubierto con los bellos recuerdos, sin embargo no olvidado. Las regresiones dejaban agotada a Candy y ese mes fue muy difícil para ella por las noches comenzaba desvaríos muy tristes recordando en ocasiones dolorosas que paso en su vida mismas que buscaba en quien refugiarse por instrucciones del terapeuta Tony se escondió y tuvo que enfrentarlo ella sola con la idea de autosuficiencia. Sin embargo el proceso de buscar refugio no quedaba concluido, fue así que termino el mes y llegaba Albert para irse Tony, pero el terapeuta tuvo un contratiempo y postergo sus visitas por una cuestión familiar, así fue que Candy encontró su refugio, sin premeditación y de forma sorpresiva una noche sucedió que todos dormían. Candy se levantó dormida corriendo por toda la casa, los sirvientes estaban avisados y tenían todo cerrado

-Mamá, ya llegue estaba en el bosque fue divertido ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Gritaba una y otra vez corriendo por todos lados, Albert se despertó por instinto corrió recordando ese grito, salió asustado y vio a Candy correr hacia el este la abrazó y escucho claramente

- Bert, no me dejes tengo miedo. Albert la abrazó asustado recordando aquella ocasión misma que no podía olvidar en su vida.

- Tranquila Andy aquí estoy no te dejaré. Candy vio claramente como lo golpeaban y sangraba en su mente pero todo cambio cuando lo volvió a escuchar - Siempre estaré contigo pequeña jamás te abandonaré. Ella lo abrazó cayendo rendida en sus brazos se quedo dormida, Albert la elevó y se sentó en el piso con ella ambos abrazados se quedaron pasando el trauma que ellos habían vivido de niños.

Por la mañana al despertar, Candy vio a Albert y ella estaba sentada en sus piernas, ambos en pijamas, lo abrazó y le susurró

- ¿Estás bien Príncipe Bert?

- Por supuesto princesa, me siento mejor que nunca. Candy le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y el sonrió.

Ambos se levantaron, sin pensarlo todo había concluido ahí, ya no había una cascada que enfrentar, ni una huída que volver a vivir, pero para su dolor interno ya su herida era sanada. Para Albert sonreía como nuevo el estaba dormido cuando esto pasó, reaccionó a tantas veces que lo había vivido en su mente y a hora él había peleado y enfrentado a su maldito enemigo, había rescatado a Andy.

En el desayuno… frescos sonrientes conversaban

- ¿Ya se devolvió el dinero de Terry? Preguntó Candy untando un pan, Albert viendo que estaba bien le extendió el tema,

- No… pero ya las autoridades han enfrentado la situación y salió a relucir otros detalles, un tal Coleman era trabajador de Legan y ambos ya están tras las rejas, su hijo acaba de contraer matrimonio y ahora se sentían incómodos con la situación pero su hijo se fue del país con su esposa por orden de su suegro y así evitaron las murmuraciones

- Y cuando devolverán la fortuna Grandchester, insistía Candy.

- Quedo a nombre de tu hermano ahora que este allá, los documentos están listos y cuando el regrese verás que nos cuenta que todo quedo en orden. Albert la veía despreocupada, relajada y hasta un poco sonriente, tal vez fue porque ambos habían despertado cerca de la puerta de salida, sentados en el piso, y recordó lo que Anthony le comentó que ella estaba atravesando una etapa estresante, pero que el terapeuta la ayudaría, solo que este no llegó y ahora la veía relajada.

- Tal vez no sea necesario que el vuelva aquí, tal vez sería bueno ir a Lakewood. Albert levantó las cejas, eso era mucho ya no temía volver a su antigua casa, incrédulo preguntó

- ¿Tu terapeuta ya lo autorizó?

- No pero ahora que regrese tal vez lo haga.

En ese día ambos se divirtieron Candy estuvo investigando sobre la vida de su Bert resultando que había tenido tres novias una de ella, lo dejó por otro hombre que era más interesante para ella, la otra lo aburrió y no funcionó, con la ultima se había comprometido para casarse, sufrió un accidente automovilístico donde perdió la vida, un año después fue que apareció con Terry en la oficina y no ha tenido otra novia.

- ¿Y ella te amaba Albert?

- Si Candy ella era única, una persona muy interesante

- Cómo era físicamente

- Muy bajita de estatura, delgada de cabello rizado y ojos grandes, muy sonriente.

- Lo siento por tu perdida Albert.

- Bueno ahora está en el cielo y desde allá debe haberme cambiado por un ángel. Ambos sonrieron por el comentario y caminaban - Candy quieres ir a montar.

- No me siento muy hábil o fuerte Bert.

- Bueno te puedo llevar así te muestro un poco más de Escocia.

- Si me llevas está bien, la verdad ahorita no me siento bien para montar, el terreno aquí es desconocido para mí.

Ambos en un hermoso corcel fueron cabalgando donde ella se aferraba a su cintura los paisajes eran tranquilos, un lugar llamó la atención de Albert y llevó a Candy hasta aquel lugar.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es hermoso tiene una gran vista, ¿es el mar?

- Si Candy, un relajante mar, vez allá eso indica que viene una tormenta pronto y que hará un poco de fresco.

- Bueno mejor regresemos

- Si mi princesa, lo que usted ordene.

- ¡Bert!

Albert la tomo con un brazo de su espalda y la atrajo al frente del caballo, te llevare al frente así cabalgaré más rápido. Ella se abrazó a él y cabalgaron con mayor velocidad, llegaban y el caballo jadeaba cansado por la cabalgata, se dieron un baño y el terapeuta había llegado.

- Bert no te asustes si me ves cansada, siempre que este terapeuta me visita me deja agotada, solo te pido no me dejes sola.

- Te lo prometo Candy.

El terapeuta realizó una conversación y ella se relajó volvió a repasar la etapa donde Candy no avanzaba y ahora la iniciaba y Albert escuchaba tranquilo.

-… Si mamá bese a mi tío Bert… no importa… yo lo quiero mucho… el me quiere…

Albert estaba asustado, fue aquella ocasión en la que estuvo en el lago y si Candy se abrazó a su cuello y lo beso en los labios, al parecer su madre le dijo que no importaba y estaba escuchando con los ojos asombrado fue un día antes del atentado.

…Mamá, ya llegue estaba en el bosque fue divertido ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Gritaba una y otra vez corriendo por todos lados, - Bert, no me dejes tengo miedo… Respiró tranquila y el terapeuta sonrió

- Esta era la única etapa que ella no pasaba, y ahora encontró una salida ella lo ha superado. Albert se quedo incrédulo esa etapa fue la que una noche ambos vivieron y ella despertó con él en sus brazos, el terapeuta estaba asegurando que ella encontró una salida y Albert estaba con la boca suelta, la salida que encontró fue él, que si la había defendido y ambos se habían ayudado.

- ¿Y si en esa etapa ella depende de alguien más?

- Si lo intento muchas veces y buscaba a su hermano pero este se escondió para hacerla libre e independiente del lazo emocional que los une, pero ella al parecer ya encontró su respuesta, por fin terminamos esta terapia, pensé que nos llevaría un mes más y la verdad mi familia me necesita, tuve problemas con mi hija y debo volver. Albert abría sus ojos asombrado, _Candy estaba buscando una solución a una etapa que paso en su vida y ambos se habían ayudado en eso, pero acaso Candy quedaba ligada a él_.

- Quiero asegurarme que ella no dependa de nadie doctor

- No lo hace Sr. Andrew, que no vio que ella no salió corriendo a buscar a nadie, ella lo solucionó sola.

- Oh pensé que… fue por un momento

- No se preocupe, ella ahora es libre. Y solo necesita enfrentar sus temores y lo verá con sus propios ojos.

Se despedía el terapeuta con felicidad, se sentía una necesidad de irse porque le preocupaba su hija, así que al saber que Andrea Brown ya no lo necesitaba sonreía por cómo se solucionó mientras el no estuvo.

Ya por la noche Albert tomaba un baño y descansaba, se inquietaba por lo que había escuchado y sonreía por como Candy le contó a Rosemary que lo había besado, en eso tocaban la puerta y era Candy.

- ¿Pasa algo princesa?

- No te molesta si conversamos un rato.

- Por supuesto que no, pasa…

Comenzó con platicarle de su vida y de cómo ella había llegado al hogar de Pony, como se escondía y se ocultaba como fue a irse con Richard Grandchester y lo que el representó para ella, después su Padre Adoptivo y sus hermanos, bostezaban y ambos se quedaban dormidos, Albert estaba sentado en un sillón y Candy frente a él en otro, por la madrugada la lluvia y el fresco de la noche despertó a Albert y tenía a Candy en su regazo dormida, este la llevó a su habitación la cubrió y salió para dormirse.


	10. Trago Veloz

**Capitulo 10**

**Trago Veloz**

En un restaurant en New York estaban Terry junto a Alister en una conversación de amigos.

- Terry como te lo prometí las cuentas quedaron sin tocarse ganancia alguna, ni una sola perdida, por el contrario se incrementaron los ingresos, tomaste una buena decisión al quitar la fortuna de manera temporal de tus fondos así no se vio afectada por la aprehensión de Legan y hasta Coleman estaba implicado. Terry estaba bastante serio, Alister lo notaba sabía que no era para menos hasta hace unos meses su prima iba a ser su esposa y después de su novia embarazada todo cambio. Este respondió después de dejar de beber.

- Si fue todo un éxito, no lo dude nunca de ustedes, lo que me tiene aquí es saber dónde está Candy.

- ¿Ella no te ha llamado? Terry lo vio con seriedad por lo obvio que preguntaba y este agregó - Tienes que comprender tu nueva situación Terry, ella es una mujer y después de ese desfile ella ya no quería casarse, estaba segura de que ella no podía enfrentar toda tu vida en un santiamén.

- Alister no me has contestado, dijo tomando un trago después de escucharlo con atención.

- Me comentó su hermano que ella está siendo tratada en una clínica en Chicago de manera privada, llegó muy feliz después de un mes de tratamiento ella ha superado su amnesia y sus crisis, hasta pregunta mucho por nosotros, los Cornwall. Sonrió de medio lado al saber los comentarios que le hacía Anthony con tal de que no investigaran sobre donde estaba, les pasaba recados de saludos, sonrisas y felicidad, que no siempre eran así. Terry al ver la cara de satisfacción de Alister sintió un despertar de sus celos y preguntó,

- ¿En serio? ¿Te interesa tu prima? Preguntó con media sonrisa Terry al ver a los ojos a Stear.

- Terry, no sé si ella desee volver a verte, lo cierto es que su hermano no está nada contento con todo lo que vio y la protegerá de todos, para eso el si es su hermano. Tú nunca lo fuiste, ya era tu esposa y la perdiste, tuviste la oportunidad de amarla y de tenerla contigo, aun así… se fue de tu lado.

Terry sintió una sensación de impotencia pero después al escuchar eso sonrió, era cierto para todos ella fue suya… era su esposa, viajo con él, si veía a Candy y la convencía de que su amor por ella era verdadero y que no volvería a perderse entre las mujeres que lo asediaban estaba seguro que la familia con tal de cuidar el honor de su única dama la casarían con él, tal y como lo hicieron Tom y Jim.

Por la mañana Candy estaba bastante arreglada, la ropa que compro junto con Anthony era muy cómoda y agradable para ella, Tony solo la llevaba a lugares apropiados pero no le escogía las prendas y eso la hizo sentir ella de nuevo, ahora Candy la combinaba mejor se maquillaba, se peinaba diferente, estaba tranquila seria y leía un libro en un ventanal de la casa, después buscaba a Bert y este se encontraba en el estudio hablando telefónicamente con Anthony.

- El terapeuta ya la dio de alta Tony, dice que está recuperada, ella misma me comentó que tal vez vaya a reconocer su antigua casa…. Si lo sé me sorprende en todo, ella es muy parecida a tu madre, lo mejor es que volvió su vitalidad, ya la veo más tranquila… por supuesto se lo diré… sería bueno que Tom y Jim vieran a Candy ella siempre los querrá… no lo creo… pero Tom sabe que Terry tendrá un hijo y el ya no la obligará a estar casada, además es nuestra responsabilidad velar por ella, es mayor y si ella decide estar sola o conocer a otras personas es su decisión, nosotros no le vamos a imponer nada… no lo sé Tony si ella quiera volver a ver a Terry… y si lo quiere o lo ama… no me lo ha dicho…

En eso entró Candy y se paró frente al escritorio observando a Albert, este sonrió y continuaba demostrándole confianza y que no le ocultaba nada pues continuó tranquilo con la conversación, eso no paso desapercibido para ella que sonreía pues había escuchado casi toda la llamada y en definitiva estaba la puerta abierta era fácil escucharlo, notando la confianza que le brindaban. Albert sin dejar de escuchar a Tony por el auricular contestaba

… Pues ya está aquí y que ella decida lo que desee hacer en su vida ya esta grandecita Tony te la comunico… Candy sonrió juguetona con Albert se acercó por el lado de Albert al teléfono y tomo el auricular

… Como estás Tony… si mucho mejor…. ¿Ya se devolvió la fortuna Grandchester?…. Me alegro… bueno si me dejas quedarme con Bert… no te preocupes me lo robare… lo esconderé de ti y de todos… Ah pues lo tendré secuestrado para mi… no lo sé… no… no lo sabe… pero ya se está dando cuenta…

Albert la vio sorprendido, veía a Candy acercarse y sentarse en el escritorio frente a él despidiéndose de Tony le pasó el auricular sin aviso a este quien trago saliva y solo respondió

…. Nos vemos Tony… colgó el auricular, Candy se refugió en sus brazos abrazando su cuello, Albert la vio a los ojos ella sostuvo su mirada sonriendo coquetamente.

Albert sonreía, ahora ya no era una niña era una mujer y estaba enloqueciéndolo al final el terapeuta lo ocuparía él. Ella sonrió, tocaban la puerta

- Señores la comida está lista

- Gracias, ya vamos. ¿Tienes apetito Candy?

- Si, se levanto del escritorio y le tomo la mano. La comida la pasaron con sonrisas y muy alegres, Albert estaba algo inquieto, ella se fue a su habitación para descansar un rato, mismo que este aprovecho para salir.

Este estaba tan inquieto pensaba que Candy estuvo a punto de casarse con Terry, Tony sabía algo que no le dijo pues recordaba como Candy le dijo muy coqueta que lo secuestraría y sonreía halagado, entro a un bar en el centro donde un guardia de su escolta lo acompañaba.

En la barra había varios hombres y quien servía lanzaba los tragos deslizándolos por la barra, Albert serio y pensativo se sentó dando la espalda a la barra pensando en Candy y todo lo que representaba para él, una tentación… ahora ya no era una niña era una mujer, aunque Terry se quiso burlar de ella, no lo logró pues ella desde antes de que apareciera Susana, ya le había dicho a su hermano que no deseaba casarse y que solo fue obligada por la situación, pero lo que paso esa tarde antes de la comida y la conversación con Tony tan coqueta, relajada y que este no le pusiera al tanto lo tenía intrigado.

En New York Anthony presentaba a Nataly a sus primos, estos notaban que ella no lo amaba, y que solo actuaba por interés, Alister le cerró un ojo a Tony e inició un tema con ella.

-Oh Nataly, me imagino que Tony ya te comentó que su hermana está aquí en América, y pronto heredará a nuestro tío.

- Ella heredará, ¿cómo es eso?

- Si con su aparición, Tony se queda sin dinero, ahora es ella la consentida de Tío William, acaban de desbancar a tu novio, pero eso no importa, el es médico y mínimo si te enfermas, el te curará. Anthony estaba serio notaba las expresiones de Nataly y el no era un tonto para no ver lo que Stear estaba logrando y él lo notaba en el cambio de semblante de ella. Anthony intervino

- Alister, ella me ama, no le importa el dinero, trabajaremos juntos en nuestra nueva clínica. Archie agregó viendo que esos dos estaban mintiendo con tanta facilidad como lo hizo Candy ante la nueva novia de Terry.

- Si pero la clínica debe estar a nombre de tu hermana, no tuyo. La cara de Nataly fue de espanto, sin pensar respondió

- Mi Padre dijo que debía casarme con Anthony, por ser el heredero principal, entonces es su tío William. Anthony se le soltó la boca al escuchar esa respuesta. Se alejo e hizo que no escuchó bien para servirse una copa, Stear se acercó a Anthony y en su oído y agregó

- Es bueno el truco ese de tu hermana, notamos quien realmente no te ama, ¿Verdad?, estoy seguro poder superar el cariño que le tenía a Terry cuando sea mi novia. Archie se quedo con una sonrisa de lado y agregó

- Mi novia me ama a mí, a pesar de que el heredero es mi hermano, ella no le importa que no tenga bienes.

- Si pero son muy necesarios para sobrevivir, sin los bienes, como se resuelven los males.

En eso tocaban la puerta entraban Tom y Jim. Este último saludó a Nataly con familiaridad.

- ¡Hola Nataly! ¿no sabía que conocías a los Andrew?.

- Si. Nataly un poco incomoda ya no decía nada estaba decepcionada, pensaba que en cuanto su padre supiera que su novio solo era un medico venido a menos, no la dejaría estar con él, Tom que la vio la saludaba muy formal.

- Buenas tardes señorita, soy hermano de Jim, usted es su compañera, la he visto en la escuela de Administración.

- Si también lo he visto solo que ya has terminando tus estudios, ¿no es así?

- Si, hemos venido a… En ese momento Alister lo interrumpió

- Si a ver los documentos de los terrenos, pasen por aquí. Jim y Tom se quedaron asombrados, se salieron con Alister, pues realmente no venían a eso, pero al notar que Alister los separaba y mentían ya no aclaraban nada.

En un bar en Escocia, en otra parte de la barra estaba Tanya una mujer muy atrevida coqueteando con dos hombres para ver a cual convencía de seducirlo y que le conviniera económicamente, esta pedía un trago y se lo daba en la barra, sacaba una capsula misma que abría y revolvía en el trago guardaba los sobrantes de la capsula, cuando uno de los hombres se acercó a ella de inmediato cubrió el trago alejándolo un poco y cubriéndolo con su espalda para que se alcanzara a disolver el polvo de la capsula que había vaciado.

Al alejar el vaso de la barra se cruzo con otra bebida que iba deslizándose hacia Albert choco empujando la bebida con el contenido de la capsula a Albert dejando ahí la otra copa, donde el hombre que abrazaba a Tanya lo tomaba y ella sonreía sin darse cuenta del cambio de tragos que había pasado por su espalda.

Albert tomo de un jalón el trago sonrió y vio al guardia haciéndole una seña, definitivamente hablaría con Tony a él no lo dejarían intrigado, por el camino sintió un sabor extraño en la boca y se recargo en el auto después al bajar del auto se sintió extraño, subió por las escaleras para ver a Candy y antes de llegar se mareo y cayó al suelo.

Candy que se encontraba en su habitación vio el reloj que ya era bastante tarde pero al escuchar el golpe en el suelo se asusto y salió viendo a escasos metros a Albert boca abajo.

- ¡Bert! ¿Bert qué te pasa? En eso se puso a revisarlo. Albert estaba sintiendo como Candy lo tocaba y el efecto del polvo hacía alucinar un poco la situación en el, pero ella revisaba su boca y vio polvo blanco en su lengua ella abrió los ojos asustada - ¡Te drogaron! ¿Qué te dieron Bert? asustada, quería saber que darle y esta firme ante el suceso, Metió un dedo pero el polvo estaba en su lengua, esta se atrevió con su boca succionó el sabor del polvo que tenía, probaba y Albert la tomo por su nuca trayéndola a sus labios. Después tomó aire y agregó

-Te deseo mi amor. Ella apenas tomó aire y Albert la abrazaba besándola de nuevo.

El beso fue correspondido detalladamente Candy se dejaba llevar por sus emociones tomaba uno de sus labios probándolos con delicadeza, Albert hacía lo mismo sus brazos ajustaba a Candy con él uno por la espalda y el otro por la cintura, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello, metiendo sus manos por la nuca ajustando la cara de Albert para besarlo.

- ¡Candy! Ella con sus labios enrojecidos por la presión de los besos sonreía ladeando su cabeza juguetonamente se acercó a su oído y le dijo

- Me gustas Bert…

- Si… no quiero que estés confundida… en tu corazón esta Terry…

- No lo está, el tiene su vida hecha… quiero hacer la mía… me gustas Bert… te deseo

Albert ya no la dejo hablar más, Candy trataba de hablar pero el sabor del polvo en su boca la tenía confundida, los besos de Albert la sorprendieron y todo lo que decía Albert lo superaba con preguntas extrañas y deseos contenidos.

Albert tomo sus labios respondiendo que él la aceptaba, no le importaba nada, el estaba en su vida y si ella lo quería, el con gusto la aceptaba porque ella siempre sería su princesa… los besos se tornaban nuevos, candentes Albert estaba sentado en el suelo. Candy no podía pararse Albert la tenía atrapada y solo hasta que él se puso de pie, fue para acariciar su cuerpo. Agitado y con palabras entre cortadas solo dijo

- Candy… te deseo tanto. Ella sorprendida solo atino por responder

- ¡Bert! … lo abrazaba del cuello y este la tomaba con facilidad caminando a la habitación de Albert.

El efecto de sus besos y el polvo que había probado de sus labios la tenía sorprendida, sentir las caricias que estaban tornando en candentes, este se quitaba la ropa viéndola con sus ojos obscurecidos.

- Candy eres hermosa mi amor, eres única mi pequeña… te deseo tanto.


	11. Amor Decidido

**Capitulo 11**

**Amor decidido**

- Bert yo… no… Albert la vio a los ojos estaba alucinando o dijo algo, mareado por el comentario ella lo sorprendió con besos, ahora Candy alucinaba a Albert las caricias que ambos estaban sintiendo.

Estando desnudos y teniendo caricias más ardientes Albert volvía en un poco de control al haberse llevado tanto tiempo de caricias el efecto comenzaba a pasar y ella hacía lo mismo.

- Bert… te drogaron mi amor, probé tu boca… ese polvo en tus labios…

- Candy… mi pequeña… ¡te desnude!, ¿qué hice?

- No Albert… fuimos los dos… estoy bien… se abrazó a él notando que ambos estaban desnudos. Albert trataba de no hacerla sentir mal y abrazado a ella comentaba

- Tome una sola copa en el bar, no estaba con nadie, ¿qué droga? ¿Y quién? Candy lo vio a los ojos le tomo el rostro en sus manos y le respondió

- Si te vuelven a hacer daño Bert, esta vez que sea a los dos, ya no me iré… te juro que no te abandonaré.

- ¡Candy! Albert la vio a los ojos, ambos se habían acariciado, esa respuesta cuando ya estaban con un poco de control ella se abrazó a él y ambos estaban en su cama sin ropa alguna sobre sus cuerpos.

Acariciándole el rostro, Albert le preguntó

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a tu hermano que me secuestrarías? Candy lo vio sonriendo apenada y sin ver a sus ojos le respondió

- Estuvo en las terapias conmigo, escuchó lo que siento… por ti… pensé que te lo había dicho, se recargaba en su hombro dándole pequeños besos a este, mientras Albert sonreía recordando cuando la vio en la oficina_, como ambos se veían aun frente a Terry, pero él la consideraba su esposa y ella lo había aceptado, con todo lo que paso en tan poco tiempo había que darle espacio a Candy para que sus sentimientos fueran claros, pues pensaba que ella ama a Terry y aunque este la había desilusionado no estaba casado y eran novios hasta hacía dos meses, antes que nada tomaría en cuenta los sentimientos de ella_.

Candy suspiraba recordaba _cómo fue su vida con él, como había cambiado todo, como encontró a Terry, como su vida al igual que la de los Andrew fue tragedias que al final los separaban, a caso nunca sabría que es sentir amor y pasión, acaso no tenía derecho a ser amada, a entregarse y ser correspondida, que pensaría Tom y Jim cuando supieran que amaba a su tío, que no les podía comentar que no lo era consanguíneo, cuando lo pensaba volvió a pensar en Terry, que no amaba a Susana pero aun así le daría un hijo, que ambos se_ _querían entregar ella como una mujer recatada se espero y lo había perdido, cuando él se entrego en brazos de otras mujeres ella lo detuvo tantas veces, acaso debió aceptarlo para después darse cuenta que otra tenía un hijo de él_.

Albert la movió de sus brazos y la vio a la cara sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le acariciaba con sus manos el rostro

- ¿Me podrás amar algún día Bert?

Albert notó que Candy estaba sintiendo su rechazo, que ella se sentía incomoda al haber amado a Terry, ahora quien la querría si fue casi esposa de otro, acaso Candy sentiría que la rechazaba. Respondió cariñoso,

- Te amo desde niña Candy, como la pequeña que me dejo sin su presencia, la que me arrebataron de los brazos… sé que tal vez estés confundida y decepcionada por Terry, pero si estás segura de querer mi amor… es todo tuyo… si después piensas que no soy lo que esperas… pues lo aceptaré y eres libre de elegir el amor Candy

- No sabré como explicar mi amor por ti a nadie, para todos eres mi tío, pero puedo decirte que me gustas mucho no se desde cuándo pero no puedo evitar lo que siento por ti y no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que te alejen de mi… me gustaría mucho estar cerca de ti… ahora que he sido dada de alta trabajaré junto a Tony, me gustaría estar contigo, como ahora… le dio pequeños besos. Albert sonreía - ¡Bert! Te amo. Albert la vio a los ojos, fue acercándola con él y le respondió

- Siempre te he amado, no me importa nada… solo saberte bien.

- Ámame Bert… ámame siempre sin importar lo que los demás piensen o lo que deba o no deba hacer…

- Candy… somos libres, no me importa que hayas amado antes, también amé antes a alguien más… lo importante es que sea el elegido de tu corazón porque no es difícil para mí elegirte ya que siempre has estado en el mío.

Albert tomo sus labios, ahora más consciente de que ambos estaban juntos, no le era difícil, estaba todo alterado, su excitación era inevitable, la tenía en sus brazos, solo sentir el cuerpo de ella tan cerca lo tenía realmente alterado. Escucharla pedir que la amara arriesgando que fue esposa de Terry y que tal vez ella lo amaba aun, que podían quitársela de nuevo, esas sensación la hizo estrecharla más con caricias posesivas, tomo sus caderas rozando con su cuerpo sintiendo su suavidad.

Candy respiraba agitada cercana a su oído acariciándolo temiendo perderlo, ya había llegado tarde a la vida de su familia, a pesar de su juventud el hombre que tanto estuvo en sus pensamientos era de muchas y de ninguna, Albert había sido de otras y tal vez no sería de ella tampoco, puesto que para el mundo él era su tío pero al menos podía amarlo y sentirlo por una sola vez suyo aunque fuera por solo una vez, con ese pensamiento lo besaba seduciéndolo había aprendido de los labios de Terry a besar pero en el arte de amar nunca se había dejado llevar y deseaba tanto hacerlo aunque fuera un imposible, estaba en sus brazos y había dado un paso mucho más grande hasta su cama, se dejo llevar por una pasión desbordada.

Albert se tomó tiempo para amarla delicadamente con caricias nuevas, con la sensación de perderla y de tenerla para volver a perderla, no lo aceptaba, tal vez que ella cambiará de parecer, pero después de sentirla y tocar su cuerpo estremeciéndose una y otra vez, se dio cuenta que al hacerle el amor él era el primero en la vida de su princesa.

- ¡Candy! Mi amor… Sorprendido ante ella se detenía y a la vez se lamentaba

_Ahora lo entendía todo… ella no se entregó a Terry en su supuesto viaje de bodas por sus recaídas, era el primero en su vida, la beso con idolatría aun con haber estado a punto de casarse jamás se había entregado Candy y el tuvo varios amores pero no había estado con una mujer en su primera vez, trato de ser cuidadoso sentía una parte de su corazón engrandecerse y otra despedazarse, estaba siendo el primero y no estaban casados. Pensó_

_Tony lo sabía… sabía que ella lo amaba… que con Terry no había pasado nada, estuvo en sus terapias no se lo contó por ser algo muy privado… ahora lo comprendía, Candy sentía un amor infantil hacia él y ahora como mujer se daba una oportunidad con él, con el que una vez beso de niña… había tenido a Terry como novio, por el cuidado de ella ahora se consideraba dada de alta, con ello … el temor de perderse de nuevo se estaban entregando uno al otro_.

- ¡Bert te amo!, gritaba Candy ante lo que sentía en ese momento, el sonreía efusivo satisfecho por lo que ambos se amaban, _sus pensamientos se fueron a un lado cuando su pasión cobrabo vida al tener a su princesa con él en sus brazos, por fin llegaba a su cúspide _y ella lo besaba amorosa y deseándolo, este sonreía su pequeña era suya, solo suya. Cuando por fin tomaba aire aferrado a ella, le dijo en su oído,

-Candy… ya no eres libre… no de mis besos, no de mi amor, ahora es tuyo princesa… ¡Te amo!

- ¡Bert! Candy lloraba emocionada por escucharlo decir esas palabras, este la abrazaba posesivo sonriendo, deseando amarla más pero sabiendo que debía cuidarla, la abrazaba cuidadoso y ella sonrió con ternura agregó - Mi amor es tuyo Bert, tal vez no pueda ser frente a los demás pero es tuyo… solo tuyo Bert. Albert al escucharla se sintió feliz, pero al pensar lo que acababa de decir, la vio a los ojos, este le respondió

- Candy, serás mi esposa si lo deseas, pero no eres una más, eres la dueña de mi amor pequeña, frente a todos no me importa nada, no dejare que te juzguen.

- Bert… frente a todos soy tu sobrina, nadie debe saber que te amo… Bert, te amo como no imagine amar. Tomo sus labios decidida a demostrarle que era importante para ella, que si bien estaba Terry en su corazón fuera de diferente manera, a él lo amaba como mujer y se lo estaba demostrando.

- Candy no puedo dejar esto así, no podré si mi temor es perderte de nuevo de mis brazos, no mi amor, no dejare que te alejen de mí… no de nuevo.

- Tampoco lo permitiré Bert… tampoco permitiré que me aleje de ti… no de nuevo.

Los besos y las caricias fueron nuevas para ambos, el ya no quería amarla para no lastimarla, ella le demostraba que estaría a su lado aun escondida no le importaba. Sonreía mientras enlazaban sus cuerpos y sus miradas. Por la mañana después de esa noche intensa no querían separarse, se lo demostraban con tiernas caricias y ambos parecían sincronizarse, ella se levantó tratando de cubrirse, mientras Albert la vio dirigirse al baño, vio las sabanas que aun mostraban su entrega y respiraba tranquilizándose para no ir tras ella, pero no podía evitar sentir la distancia tan enorme, que de inmediato se levantó para verla de nuevo.

- ¿Te sientes bien Candy? ¿Te lastime? Ella sorprendida sonrió abiertamente y le respondía mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Estoy bien, me gusto mucho Bert, me gusto sentir tu amor. Albert se acercó sin pudor alguno desnudo frente a ella, haciéndola sonreír apenada, le abrió la llave al ver que el la había detenido, la atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándola con cuidado viendo que ella cerraba sus ojos y se recargaba en su pecho al sentirlo tan cerca.

- A mi me sorprendió, pero créeme Candy es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

- ¿De verdad Bert? Abrió sus ojos buscando su mirada asegurándose que lo que le decía fuera cierto, el sonrió bajando su cabeza tomo sus labios y sus manos acariciaban de nuevo su cuerpo.

-Te amo Candy, te amo con todo mí ser…

- Y yo a ti Bert. Se lo confirmara cuando él sabía que lo eligió para hacer el amor con él antes que nadie. En su oído abrazado a ella le respondió en un susurro…

- Lo sé… lo sentí todo el tiempo mi princesa, con una mano tomaba cuidando su rostro rozó sus labios de nuevo seduciéndolos al no besarlos… con la punta de su lengua pasando sobre ellos haciéndola sonreír por lo que hacía con tal ternura que ella lo abrazaba por el cuello.

- Bert… que haría sin ti. Albert sonrió al escucharla, la abrazó y la coloco en la bañera, que estaba llena por el descuido de no cerrar la llave, haciéndolos sonreír, Candy lo jaló para que este la siguiera en el baño, este le respondió

- No quiero lastimarte.

- Quien dijo que me lastimas, si tu amor me hace sentir en el cielo. Con esa respuesta Albert sonrió y se metió junto a ella en la bañera haciendo que el agua saliera por todos lados porque ambos estaban en ella, la tomo entre sus brazos entrelazando sus piernas, ella lo beso cariñosa, tomo con sus manos el jabón cremoso que estaba cerca y lo comenzó a acariciar con este.

- Me enloquecerás mi pequeña. Ella sonrió y este al ver que ella lo acariciaba cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por esas pequeñas manos que lo acariciaban por todo su cuerpo, torturándolo sin miramientos porque ambos se amaban.

Candy comenzó a hacer lo mismo a su cuerpo pero Albert al sentir que ya no lo tocaba abrió los ojos y agregó - es mi turno amor. Le tomo de sus manos el jabón y con sus manos acaricio delicadamente observando como Candy se estremecía ante sus manos haciéndolo sonreír.

Salieron de la habitación, ya era muy tarde, el servicio los vio bajar y de inmediato se acercaban para ofrecer alimentos, Albert sonriente respondió

- Es fin de semana llevare a Candy a un restaurant regresaremos en unas horas. Ambos como novios enamorados se paseaban en el auto seguidos de un auto de seguridad, llegaban a un lugar bastante privado donde Albert pedía el servicio de manera muy discreta y eran alejados de las demás mesas sin ser vistos.

- ¿Vienes seguido aquí? ¿Te conocen Bert? Preguntaba Candy al ver con que discreción y atenciones lo atendían.

- Si Candy, normalmente es para negocios pero esta vez vengo con mi princesa.

En Inglaterra, Terry veía a lo lejos a Susana, molesto por lo sucedido, hacia ya meses y no sabía nada de Candy, mientras tanto su mente viajo en las ocasiones que estuvieron besándose cerca del mar, cuando le dio su anillo de compromiso, cuando ella sonreía ilusionada, como fue que su vida dio un giro tan hermoso y ahora uno tan desagradable.

- Terry toca mi vientre, es nuestro bebe, tócalo.

- No se mueve, no puedo sentirlo como tú.

- Sabes, deseo que se parezca a ti.

- Gracias Susana, pero debe parecerse también a ti, supongo.

- Bueno, es probable.

- Es seguro. Terry pensaba como deseaba que fuera como Candy, si él ni ella podían tener una niña como Candy, sin embargo con ella, todo hubiera sido distinto, Candy amaría a sus hijos, no los utilizaría, era transparente y amorosa, como no le dijo la verdad desde antes, como no le dijo que su vida era un caos hasta que ella llegó. En eso lo interrumpió Susana.

- Terry ya tenemos todo lo de la recamara del bebe, hoy me dicen si es niño o niña y compraré sus ropas y adornaré sus cosas.

- Ya tienes una tarjeta con dinero suficiente, haz lo que sea necesario Susy.

- Deberías acompañarme Terry, será muy emotivo saber el sexo del bebe.

- En otra ocasión Susy.

Ella salió con una sonrisa, subiendo a un auto de Terry donde contaba con un chofer y la llevaba a todos lados, gastaba lo que quería y compraba todo lo que deseaba.

Albert y Candy después de comer y de horas de pasear por Escocia y sus lugares más detallados sin llegar a ningún lugar público Candy preguntó sonriendo al entrar a los jardines exteriores de la casa.

- Bert ¿me estas escondiendo?

- Candy, todos piensan que estas en una clínica en Chicago, aquí me conocen mucho y si nos ven sabrán que estas en Escocia, tu hermano al parecer sabe otros detalles que no sabía, me imagino que no te presentó ante nadie.

- Si, tienes razón. El sabe que me gustas desde niña y pensé que cuando hablabas con él te lo había comentado. Y no, nunca me sacó a pasear lejos de casa solo en los jardines, y en la compra de vestimentas después terminaba de las sesiones con mi cabeza adolorida.

- ¿Y te sientes bien ahora mi amor? Preocupado por pensar que estaría lastimada.

- Me siento bien Bert, como nunca en la vida, solo espero esta vez no idealizarte en mi mente.

- Eso es imposible tengo muchos defectos y todos los conocerás.

- ¿De verdad? no he notado tus defectos… ¡estoy perdida! Ambos sonrieron al comentario y es agregó

- El perdido soy yo, por no darme cuenta que tenía el amor frente a mis ojos y pensé que jamás sería para mí.

- ¡Bert! Mi Bert, no importa que para el mundo sea tu sobrina, para mi eres el amor Bert y eso lo sabemos tu y yo… y Anthony.

- ¿Y Anthony? Acaso sabe que… ¡Candy!

- Me descubrió enamorada y ni yo lo sabía.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Al parecer el día que te vi en la oficina fue un día importante para mí, al estar en la terapia salió a relucir y… al pedirme que explicara… lo que sentí en ese momento me delate frente a ellos. Albert sonrió recordando de nuevo ese día, hasta él se delataría por ese día.

- Y no hubo algo importante así que te delatara frente a Terry

- Solo cuando recuperaba la memoria, cuando me hicieron preguntas hubo una atracción, tanto tiempo en mi mente, escondiendo todo mi miedo en él, que me protegió aún en contra de todo… Terry era el único recuerdo de toda mi vida y el sería importante, pues me protegí con el de todos, del miedo y con el miedo.

- ¿El te protegía de todo lo que temías Candy?

- No solo eso, todos le temían y fue mi escudo, con el me defendía inconscientemente, trate de defenderlo de Susana diciéndole que no tenía dinero pero aun así dijo que lo amaba, el problema es que él no la ama y eso estaba claro entre ellos.

- Y para ti Candy, ¿Lo amas?

- Bert, llegue tarde a su vida… y fui una Grandchester un tiempo… pero no su mujer… mi vida estaba educada de manera que no debía amar sino esperar a ser amada…

- Esperar a ser encontrada tal vez Candy… tu hermano te buscaba… tal vez esperabas que te encontrará

- No Bert, mis Padres adoptivos pensaban que el amor es una bendición y que solo cuando el amor se manifiesta completo es cuando se ama, cuando mis hermanos me casaban con Terry sentían que era una obligación velar por que otro hombre respondiera por mí, me sentía incomoda por obligarlo a que se casara conmigo, no podía asimilar que alguien que fue un hermano ahora fuera un esposo… a ti jamás te vi como mi tío, Bert.


	12. Pretendientes

**Capitulo 12**

**Pretendientes**

- ¡Andy! En ese momento tomo sus labios sonriendo al recordar cuando ellos se besaron limpiamente por primera vez.

Pasaban dos semanas cuando Albert llegaba a New York con Candy quien se tomaba de su brazo, al ver a Anthony esta corrió y lo abrazó, este la giro elevándola de su cintura estrechándola con su cuerpo,

-Te extrañe tanto… cómo es posible que soportara tanto sin verte Andy

-Oh Tony… también te extrañe y mucho.

Candy le pasaba sus manos por el rostro Albert la veía con una sonrisa, y lo que vino no se lo esperaba nadie, Alister y Archie que estaban de observadores, sonriendo se acercaron a saludarla, Alister dijo

-Sabía que pronto te reunirías de nuevo con nosotros, ya te esperábamos, Anthony no ha dejado de hablar de tu recuperación, te ves fantástica…

- Gracias Stear. Archie se acercó saludándola y dando un tierno beso en su mejilla ella bajo el rostro apenada y se ruborizó, haciendo que Archie se sorprendiera y sonriera.

-Vamos Andy, te apena que te salude.

- No estoy acostumbrada a que me saluden de beso, creo que es eso. Alister sonrió y agregó

- Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas así Candy. Albert abrió los ojos ese par estaba apenando a su Candy, y frente a él, se acercó sutilmente, la abrazo de lado y dijo

-Bueno caballeros compórtense, recuerden que ella acaba de salir de una clínica, así que no la abochornen y déjenla respirar. Anthony sonrió de medio lado y agregó

- Candy ya esta lista nuestra clínica, pronto tú y yo estaremos en nuestro propio hospital.

- ¡Anthony! ¡Qué bien! Ya me hace falta estar activa de nuevo, eso de ser la paciente tanto tiempo no es bueno… Ambos sonrieron y agregó - ¿Y tu novia también está lista para trabajar ahí?

- Tal vez no, por lo pronto le pediremos a Albert que se haga cargo de la administración del hospital con sus administradores… al parecer mi ex novia me cambio por un pez más gordo. Stear y Archie se cubrieron la boca sonriendo, por como lo dijo Anthony. Pero los tres le habían hecho creer a su ex novia que Tom era un rico millonario de Texas, al ver como ella lo miraba de arriba abajo el día que lo conoció, Candy era un poco más ingenua y no sabía a qué se referían, pero Albert estaba al tanto y se quedo serio.

Anthony se levó a Candy a la casa, vieron a las personas que trabajaban para ellos, su habitación estaba en medio de la de Albert y la de él. Sus ropas y accesorios eran acomodados por el servicio y ahora estaban sus cosas personales de la casa donde vivió con Tom y Jim por poco tiempo, así fue que veía cosas que tuvieron significado para ella y ahora todo era tan relativo, sonreía al recordar un pedazo de cuerda y Anthony preguntó

- ¿Qué sucede Andy?

- Este pedazo de cuerda me la dio Tom, cuando se me escapo el ganado, dijo que nuca olvidara que una estampida de animales era peligrosa, salieron todos y con el lazo, me subí a un árbol, este calló y yo con él. Sin embargo ya habían pasado los animales y Tom se asustó mucho, llegó y tomo un poco de cuerda me la dio y dijo que me daría suerte, que pude haber muerto pero Dios tiene otros planes para mí.

- Andy… si tu murieras nos quedaríamos muy solos Albert y yo. Todo este tiempo buscándote… sabiendo que existías y que te encontraría tarde o temprano, creo que mamá desde donde este te cuida y sabia que pronto estaríamos juntos de nuevo.

-Tony yo… Bert ya sabe que lo amo.

-Me lo imagino se ve muy feliz.

- Si pero para todos es mi tío.

- ¿importa? Tú y yo sabemos la verdad y después de todo lo vivido, perdona que sea un maldito egoísta, pero no te quiero lejos de mí… Candy lo vio cariñosa lo abrazaba y sonriendo le respondió

-Somos un par de malditos egoístas, temía ponerme celosa de mi cuñada y la corrí antes de llegar a conocerla…

- ¿En serio vas a celar a tu hermano Andy?

- ¿Por qué no? De lo que se perdió por ver sus intereses antes que su corazón.

- Eso es imposible… tal vez nunca estuve en su corazón

-Pero si había una relación de noviazgo Tony.

-Pues sí, pero están acostumbradas a ver otras cosas antes que su amor… y eso significa que no se ha enamorado realmente, cuando te enamoras no te importa nada Andy, nada.

-Lo sé, lo estoy viviendo, y créeme me siento mal, estar tan feliz y ver que tu estas sin tu chica, siento como que no debiera estar tan feliz después de todo.

- Al contrario, debes estar muy feliz porque lo vi antes de pasar a otro nivel mi relación con ella, al parecer entregarse no solo es importante… aquí cualquiera se va a los brazos de otro sin miramientos.

-Anthony, la querías de verdad

-Andy… me cambio por Tom tu otro hermano.

- ¿Qué? Por favor Tom no tiene dinero… ¿entonces lo ama de verdad?

- Digamos que Tom, no está interesado en ella, sabe que era mi novia y…

- ¿y qué? ¿Qué está pasando aquí Tony?

-Stear y Archie le dijeron que es millonario y….

- ¡No!

- Si.

Candy se quedo asombrada, Tom era un hombre muy especial en cuestiones de amor, el no se andaba con mujeres inútiles, él deseaba una mujer que realmente fuera mujer, que supiera del hogar, de picar carne para un guiso, de hacer pozoles y caldos, de criar una familia, vaya que lo sabía Candy, Jim todavía era menos especial, el se enamoraba de todas las chicas, pero se curaba de inmediato, cuando veía que eran fáciles y se iban a los brazos o … a la cama, si eso lo hacía rápido era seguro que ya se había ido con un montón mas y este quería una santa, no una que estuviera de cama en cama.

Anthony por buscar a su hermana siempre se vistió sencillo, en lugares pobres de barrios bajos hizo sus prácticas medicas, en pueblos se desarrollo a niveles infrahumanos porque sabía que ahí estaban las verdaderas necesidades y para su tristeza los más enfermos, así fue que tenía un área gratuita de servicios médicos en su hospital misma que los administradores aprovecharían para bajar impuestos.

Albert era distinto, para muchas mujeres era el comprometido de todos los Andrew, inalcanzable, imparable y por lo tanto ya estaba ganado y separado, al morir su prometida este se hizo más reservado, así fue que no estaba en los eventos y niveles sociales tan seguido, por ese detalle cuando llegó Candy el estaba libre, sin embargo no significaba que no era atractivo para las demás, y eso estaba claro para Candy, pues ella sabía en carne propia del amor de Bert y ahora lo gozaba en su piel, ella se complacía de amarlo a escondidas en Escocia, pero ahora en New York, siendo hermana de Anthony, con mayor personal en el servicio, no tan discreto como en Escocia, con dos primitos lejanos unidos a ellos, eso tal vez no era lo más fácil de ocultar…

Terry por su parte llegaba a New York, sabía que ya estaba Candy en la familia y que sería la inauguración del hospital de Especialidades Brown Andrew, donde los hermanos serian quienes cortarían el listón el estaba con un investigador de manera fija en sus negocios y en espera de noticias de ella, verla llegar no fue difícil, saber que su tío la trajo, tampoco, pero el corazón agitado de saberla cercana y no verla aun lo tenía inquieto en la habitación de aquel que fue departamento de los dos y que ella estuvo ahí con él, como olvidar todo de ella era imposible, caminaba de un lado a otro, asomándose a la recamara donde estuvo ella, mostrando su cuerpo y donde la soñaba en sus brazos, como se convirtió Candy en una mujer tan deseada para él, ni el mismo lo sabía, buscarla tanto tiempo, encontrarla, besarla… casi iba a ser su mujer cuando la pierde por completo, pero eso estaba por cambiar…

Stear compraba flores, chocolates y los enviaba a casa, al final Archie tenía novia, pero él era libre y no iba a dejarla en manos de Grandchester, para eso estaba para apoyar a Anthony y si este dijo que no lo quería cerca, era mejor darle pretendientes nuevos a Candy. Con eso sonreía juguetón al recordarla cuando la vio llegar. Ponía sus ojos de ensoñación, Candy era hermosa definitivamente.

Tom por su parte, ya trabajaba como administrador de Andrew, gracias a unos papeles que tenía pendientes dio con los Cornwall y así fue que estos lo trajeron como administrador, pero al ver el interés de la novia de Anthony, estos cambiaron de parecer y se alearon a este para sabotear los sentimientos interesados de Nataly, Tom ignoraba la situación, sin embargo por su seriedad y sus costumbres trataba amable a todas las personas que le rodeaban, viendo eso, Archie y Stear, cambiaron los papeles de Anthony y Tom, uno tal vez era el pobre y el otro era el rico…

Con la llegada de Albert y la falta de administradores en el hospital, Jim el hermano de Candy quien también se desarrollaba como administrador, practicaría ahí por decisión de Anthony y este se sentía feliz, pues sin graduarse ya contaría con ingresos y eso serviría de mucho pues ambos hermanos estaban pensando, que sin Candy podían vivir en departamentos individuales, cuando Archie se enteró, este para seguir con su plan de que Tom fuera el rico, los adapto a los departamentos de solteros de su hermano y el, como prestación de su trabajo, esto al mencionarlo con Anthony, fue suficiente para que ambos se fueran a vivir a la casa de los Andrew de New York, casualmente con Candy.

En la casa era la hora de la cena y Albert entraba a la mansión, viendo a Candy bajar por las escaleras sonriendo al verlo llegar.

- ¡Bert!

- ¡Candy! te extrañe todo el día

- Yo también, no me acostumbro a esta casa tan grande, me dieron una habitación que parece mi casa anterior completa, tiene tantas secciones que al querer salir entraba al área del baño o al vestidor o a la sala de estar sino a la sección de estudio… es más grande que en Escocia.

-Pero… ¿te gusto? Esta cerca de tu hermano y de mí.

- ¿En serio? Por muy cerca que este, es demasiado lejos con tan grandes habitaciones, se puede decir que seremos vecinos de barrio. Ambos sonrieron, Albert soltó una carcajada feliz al escucharla que todo era lejos pero sobre todo que lo extraño, lo tenía sonriente.

-Hay algo que no sabes…

- ¿Ah sí? Tiene alguna puerta que vaya a dar contigo…

- No. Candy se quedo seria, Albert apretó los labios al ver como eso le entristecía, agregó – La terraza está unida a la mía

-¡Bert! Candy sonrió traviesa, al menos ahora sabía que podía estar cerca de él sin ser vista. – le comenté a Tony que… ya sabías que te amo…

- Yo también lo hable con él, no quiero que piense que estoy jugando con su hermana.

- No. Dijo Candy intentando verse seria y formal, pero duro muy poco la formalidad ambos soltaron las risas y en eso bajaban Tony y Stear. Este comentó

- ¿Te gustaron las flores que te mande Candy?

- Son preciosas, gracias Stear, y los chocolates también me gustaron, eres muy amable.

-Solo lo que te mereces Andy… Albert vio a Tony y este hizo una sonrisa de medio lado, una cosa es que él lo supiera y que diera su permiso, pero otra era que Stear dejara de ver lo hermosa que era Candy y que deseara pretenderla, Albert soltó un suspiró y dijo

-Pasemos a cenar, ¿Y Archie, Stear?

- Salió con Annie, fueron al teatro, en otra ocasión te invitare Andy, para que veas obras teatrales hermosas que están en este momento proyectándose en Broadway.

- ¿En serio? Candy se quedo seria, ella no era de teatro elegante, pero Tony al reír, le daba una razón para seguir con ello, si Stear pretendía a Candy, quien se daría cuenta de que había algo entre ella y Albert.

La cena estuvo muy amena, Candy sonreía feliz, Tony no estaba triste a pesar de que Nataly ya no estaba con él, Stear bromeaba y contaba detalles de su trabajo, todo con hacer reír a Candy, mientras Albert gozaba de la plática porque así se enteraba de todo lo que pasaba mientras el no estuvo y de cómo Stear solucionó las cosas, Tony y el pasaron a tomar una copa, Candy se retiro a descansar, y Stear igual la acompañó a su habitación y curiosamente estaban en lados opuestos de la casa, así que tenía que regresar por todo el camino para irse a la ala contraria totalmente bastante alejado de la habitación de Candy, pero si deseaba pretenderla tenía que conquistarla y era un buen comienzo las flores y los chocolates.

Albert y Anthony en el estudio conversaban tranquilos

- Vamos Albert, con Stear de pretendiente y ella trabajando conmigo, como se darán cuenta de que ustedes son novios.

-Pues sí, pero esto no va a ser eterno.

- Lo arreglaremos después, George me comentó que no hay problema que seas adoptivo, legalmente eres un Andrew por lo tanto el único inconveniente es ante la sociedad, pues al demostrar consanguíneamente no tienen ningún problema, y pues esta relación apenas comienza, si Andy ve los grandes defectos que tienes y decide terminar contigo, no será necesario mover nada.

- ¿Grandes defectos? Vaya querido sobrino como cuñado te escuchas bastante celoso.

- Con la cara que pusiste cuando Stear le trajo flores y chocolates tuve, esto se pondrá bien.

- ¡Anthony! No estoy jugando con ella, nos amamos y llevamos esto de manera formal.

-Lo sé, lo vi en su rostro, es tan transparente que Archie y Stear la apenaron por completo, como crees que me siento tan alagado de tenerla de nuevo aquí con nosotros y que no quiera irse al contrario que desee estar a nuestro lado… Por favor Albert, déjame gozar a mi hermana, fueron años de no tenerla con nosotros, al menos voy a gozar de ser un cuñado pretendido, debes ver como ambos hicieron ver a Tom con mi posición económica, mientras me dejaron a mí en la de él, me sentí como…. Albert lo interrumpió

- Como en el cuento, cambio de príncipe a plebeyo, no fue difícil… ambos pusieron sus departamentos en ambos hermanos, el lugar es bastante privilegiado, crees que se adapten a eso, Candy se sentía como en vecindario y su habitación la considera de las dimensiones del hogar que tuvo.

- Si pero ella es nuestra Albert, y se adaptará a nosotros, estoy seguro, debes ver como vi su brillo en su mirada, como la extrañe Albert, verla aquí cerca, con nuestra protección, lejos de ese mujeriego y ahora hasta se tendrá que topar con Stear.

- El debe estar pensando en la cuna de su futuro hijo, déjalo en paz, al final le ayudamos mucho al separarlo de sus bienes antes de que callera Legan y Colman.

- ¿Tu lo crees? No solo llegaron flores de Stear, sino de Terry, solicitó verla y llamó varias ocasiones pero ella con el viaje se quedo dormida en la tarde.

- Que extraño dijo que se sentía cansada, la revisaste, ¿está bien?

- Fue la manera de decir mejor me retiro a seguir escuchando toda la conversación de negocios de Stear. Albert sonrió, y dijo

- Mañana será otro día, que pases buenas noches cuñado, debo retirarme a descansar…

Anthony se quedo apretando una sonrisa, acababa de decirle todo, para que iba a quedarse a escucharlo hablar, si el también había viajado y tenia justificado irse a dormir.


	13. Regreso a la familia

**Capitulo 13**

**Regreso a la familia**

Candy en su recamara salía del baño envuelta en la toalla y se cambiaba por el pequeño camisón, cerró los ojos recordando una de las tardes de placer entre ella y Albert como lo sorprendió en el estudio, el beso lo excito tomándola bruscamente haciéndola perder la vergüenza, se la llevó a la puerta en sus caderas, para poner el seguro de la puerta y ahí la desvistió poco a poco, para finalizar quitando sus prendas con los dientes haciéndola sentir tan mujer, recordaba como temía ajustarla o dañarla, como ella se atrevía a jugar con él, haciéndolo excitarse más, al no dejar que la penetrara, y al hacerlo… como ambos por fin lo disfrutaron, suspiraba y al abrir los ojos para dirigirse a la cama, vio a Albert recargado con una sonrisa en el balcón con su bata encima, viéndola sonreír le preguntó

- ¿Y esa sonrisa quien la provoca que con sus ojos cerrados lo ves?

- ¡Bert! Mi amor, Corrió a sus brazos, tomándolo de sus labios, ambos se abrazaron, Candy desesperada desanudaba su bata, para meter sus manos y tocar su cuerpo y el ya sentía su cuerpo al meter sus manos bajo el pequeño camisón, agitados por abrazarse, Albert le quitó el camisón, para besar sus pechos y ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba por estar pensando en él desde antes, Albert toco con una mano su precioso tesoro y comentó

- ¡Por Dios! mi pequeña estas tan húmeda… lista para amarte

- Oh Bert te deseaba tanto, necesitaba sentirte, me sentía tan sola sin ti, me estaba acostumbrando a dormir con tus piernas enlazadas a las mías, que me siento sola sin ti.

-Candy… eso lo solucionamos ahora mismo. Albert la elevo con un brazo, mientras que con el otro quitaba su prenda intima, Ella había quitado la bata dejándolo en el bóxer, que en cuanto la recostó en la cama, con los dedos de sus pies enlazo la cintura del bóxer, para sentir como se atoraba en la excitación de su miembro, provocando en ella convulsionarse de deseos, mismo que sintió Albert con una sonrisa, al poner su mano desatorando el bóxer, para que los pies de ella pudieran seguir su camino.

-Bert, estoy muy… y...

-Lo sé, también me siento igual al tenerte en mis brazos amor. Solo espera que yo me muero por estar dentro de ti ahora, pero quiero que nos amemos, que nos disfrutemos como lo hemos hecho todo este tiempo, no dejare que estemos lejos pequeña, si tu lo deseas podemos estar en nuestras habitaciones todo el tiempo.

-Bert… Bert aaahh yo. Albert tomo desenfrenado sus labios, sus gemidos lo estaban provocando mucho más, no quería hacerla esperar, pero tampoco desilusionarla con tan poco placer, así apretaba sus dientes, lamiendo su cuerpo, sentía como se convulsionaba en un orgasmo tan deseado, que no lo soportaba al ver como su humedad se incrementaba de tal manera no podía relajarse, su cuerpo deseaba estar dentro de inmediato, pero temía como la ultima vez, que entro desenfrenado y ella tan estrecha que la sorprendió, ahora tendría mayor cuidado, por como ella era tan pequeña en su cuerpo y como tenía que amoldarse a él. Así besaba su cuello y ahora bajaba a querer besarla más, cuando un movimiento inesperado surgió, ella lo sorprendió al girarlo y sentarse frente a él, tomando su cuerpo acomodándose para que su miembro entrara sin lastimarse, ella se acomodaba y respiraba para sentirlo, poco a poco haciendo que el disfrutara de cómo ese roce se alentaba y a la vez, lo hacía palpitar de deseos.

- ¡Candy! ¡Por Dios! Amor sigues tan estrecha que me estas enloqueciendo.

-Dime que nunca dejaras de amarme Bert, dímelo por favor mi amor.

-Nunca mi vida, eres lo mejor que tengo y nunca te dejare ir, estaremos juntos todo el tiempo que tu lo desees. Candy se sentó por completo y echo su cabeza hacia a tras disfrutándose al sentirse plena con él, este la tomo de su cadera para moverla y ella comenzó el vaivén de sus caderas al sentir las manos de Albert ayudándola, - Oh Dios Candy estas tan húmeda amor…

-Me pones así Bert… me haces que me sienta tan bien, que ya no puedo pasar una noche sola…sin ti.

-No lo harás. Ah!

Las palabras se fueron y Albert tomo fuerza para acomodarse entre sus piernas, la giro y fue él quien dio rienda salvaje a toda esa noche de placer, que por el viaje y los cambios ambos se echaban de menos, en una agitación, Candy volvió a esconder un grito, Albert se salió por completo, para acomodar una de las piernas de ella bajo de él, mientras la otra, la colocaba en su antebrazo, esto hacía que su penetración tuviera otra dimensión, haciendo que Candy se emocionara de tal forma que su agitación se incrementaba, Albert por fin llegaba a su cúspide, mientras ella, con la pierna alzada, lo ajustaba de sus cintura, para mover la pierna y unirla al costado quedándose con ambas piernas enlazándolo de su cintura.

-Bert, esto fue nuevo

-El amor siempre es nuevo Candy… solo es cuestión de amar con todo tu ser.

-Te amo con todo mí ser, Bert.

-Lo sé, lo siento cada que estoy dentro de ti amor. Candy beso su rostro y con la sabana limpiaba el sudor leve que se había formado por los movimientos ajustados que habían realizado, cansado por todo la abrazo estrechándola fuertemente, ella se acomodo de nuevo para dormir abrazada a él, rendida ante la manifestación de amor y la nueva forma que Albert le mostraba para sentirlo la hacía sonreír, satisfecha del placer de tenerlo.

Albert en un suspiro se quedo dormido cuidando de ella, cubriéndola con la sabana para tenerla en sus brazos, donde al querer quedarse dormido escucho un suspiro de ella diciendo, siempre te amaré Bert. El sonrió y beso su cabello, quedando completamente relajado.

Por la mañana, Candy despertaba, Albert no estaba y se angustió, recordó donde estaba, se vio a sí misma, tomo sus prendas y se fue corriendo al baño, al salir tocaban la puerta, ella abrió era una dama del servicio que venía a recoger y a avisar que su hermano ya había bajado a desayunar para que lo alcanzará.

-Gracias, termino de arreglarme y lo alcanzó, se cepillaba el cabello de forma rápida, se veía una y otra vez al espejo deseaba verse hermosa y ver a Albert antes de que se fuera, se esmero en sus ropas, su loción y su detalles, su cabello y al fin sonrió y salía, al correr para bajar las escaleras alcanzó a ver a Stear que sonreía efusivamente al verla correr.

-Tranquila llevamos buen tiempo Andy

- Si, mi hermano ya bajo, esta continuo con paso rápido al llegar a la mesa, vio a Anthony lo saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla y vio que Albert no estaba, se quedo seria, Anthony la vio, y le movió el asiento para que tomara su lugar a su lado, esta se quedo seria sin decir nada, entro Stear, le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella solo dijo -Buenos días, continuo preparando su café sin alzar la mirada de forma seria, después escuchaba unas voces, entraba Archie y Albert ella sonrió. Stear se sintió extraño, ella había recobrado su sonrisa, vio a su hermano quien la saludo, ella apenada bajo el rostro Albert notó que no le dio el beso a Archie, este la beso y ella le dio el beso a él, haciéndolo sonreír. Archie comentó

-Andy te sigue dando pena saludarme, por favor me harás sentir muy atractivo. Candy sonrió efusivamente nerviosa por lo que dijo Archie, respondió

-En esta casa todos los hombres son muy atractivos Archie, tendré que celarlos a todos para que se sientan atractivos. Todos sonrieron, Anthony agregó

-Andy ayer me dijiste que ya te sentías celosa de tu cuñada sin conocerla y que la corriste antes de verla, pronto conocerás a la novia de Archie. Stear comentó

-Conmigo no te apenas, solo con Archie ¿será que es más atractivo?

-Stear, tienes una bonita sonrisa, nadie en esta mesa tiene comparación, son muy atractivos y estoy segura que conoceré pronto a muchas damas detrás de ustedes. Ella vio por el rabillo de su ojo a Albert, este sonrió sutilmente viéndola.

Todos desayunaban cuando se escucho en la puerta abrir y alguien entraba, Albert se quedo serio, Candy lo notó giro para ver hacia la entrada y era un ramo de flores, la señorita se acercó con una charolita de plata y una tarjeta, se la dio a Candy y esta, al tomarla leyó el nombre Terrance Grandchester, se la dio a Anthony, la vio y la rompió. Este agregó

-Señorita saque esas flores de aquí.

-Si señor. Albert vio a Candy ella estaba seria.

Candy ya había hablado con su hermano con respecto a esta situación, ambos acordaron ayudarse para salir de eso, es verdad que estimaba a Terry, pero ahora era un hombre comprometido con un hijo y ella no le daría pie a que se hiciera ilusiones. Stear veía toda la escena hizo una sonrisa, al ver la complicidad entre Anthony y Andy que lo relajo, el no había enviado las flores y las de él, si habían llegado y ella las agradeció, mientras que estas fueron sacadas y se imaginaba de quien eran las flores, no se necesitaba indagar mucho.

Archie no dejaba de sentirse alagado por Candy, al parecer le gustaba pues solo con él se ruborizaba, esto le provocaba cierta sensación de orgullo y a la vez que viendo bien él consideraba mucho más hermosa a Candy que a su novia.

Candy estaba apenada pues Archie la había saludado frente a Albert y de nuevo volvía a suceder, se sentía incomoda, temía hacer sentir mal a Bert, que este se molestará y la dejara de amar, ya su relación era imposible y todavía ocultarla era algo decepcionante, sin embargo al recordar la noche no podía dejar de tener una cierta sonrisa que al levantar la vista a Albert este la veía con la misma sonrisa de ternura y amor que nadie podía negarle.

Anthony salía con Candy para la administración Andrew, ambos conversaban tranquilos, Albert se unió en el auto. Al subir Candy quedo en medio y esta de inmediato coloco su cabeza cerca de Albert quien la abrazo cariñoso.

- Bien, entonces hay que seguir con los trámites de la inauguración del hospital, Andy trabajará conmigo, no la dejare sola y estaremos bien. Comentó Anthony.

-Dijo Archie que Nataly estaría ahí, ¿que es lo que quiere al seguir cerca de ti? Preguntó curiosa Candy

-Andy nosotros terminamos, pero ella va a verificar que tu eres la dueña del hospital, Archie se le ocurrió decir algo semejante a lo que hiciste para ver si Nataly me amaba.

-Si, ya me lo comentaste Tony, pero porque yo.

-Ella piensa que con tu aparición la heredera eres tú, pero su padre es socio de varias empresas y eso no quedaría claro, por eso coloque todo con Albert, así el respaldaría el hospital, se haría cargo de la administración y debe estar contigo ahí.

-Tony las mentiras siempre salen.

-Lo sé, lo mismo digo por ustedes dos.

- Si lo sabemos. Dijo Albert abrazando a Candy quien en ese momento lo vio haciendo una sonrisa. Agregó - Ya te dije que lo nuestro es formal, ella y yo nos amamos, George ya investigó y no hay ningún problema, al parecer es meramente consanguíneo y de eso, es claro que no soy su tío.

-Los tres lo sabemos Albert, lo difícil es la sociedad, Andy es mi hermana, ambos somos tus sobrinos, a mi al igual que a ella nos beneficia estar unidos contigo, lo sabes y de eso no hay duda.

-Bueno tramitare las cosas para que eso quede en regla, pero no me importa si ella es feliz, lo demás no tiene importancia.

- ¡Te amo Bert! Candy se escondió en su abrazo.

Anthony sonrió pensaba al menos ya no estaba llorando como el día que la iban a casar, tantas cosas por darse cuenta, estar envuelta en tantos líos mentales, ahora verla enamorada de Albert alguien que al menos comprendía todo en ambos, su amor, su separación y sobre todo la comprensión de que ella estuviera tanto tiempo fuera y unirla así a la familia, suspiro y sonrío, haciendo que Candy se ruborizará. Comentó

-Andy, esa manera de apenarte de todo en verdad es muy encantadora, pero ten cuidado, al parecer ya Archie esta contagiándose de esa forma de apenarse tuya.

- ¿En serio? La verdad siempre me saluda así… frente a Bert que me da pena que se acerque tanto.

- Entonces ¿lo haces por Bert?, el no te va a decir nada. Albert levanto el rostro y contestó

- A quien le debo decir es a ti, que tanto les dijiste a Archie y a Stear que ambos están tan cariñosos con ella. Candy lo vio a la cara y dijo

- Bert yo… Este la interrumpió

- Yo sé que no eres tú, fue Tony quien con tal de quitarte de encima a Terry y notando que Stear se hizo muy amigo de él, decidió dejarlo como tu pretendiente oficial, así el se la pasa gozando de ser un cuñado asediado.

- ¡Tony! ¿Hiciste eso? Anthony sonrió juguetón respondió

- Bueno si no te agrada con el tiempo Bert, al menos Stear es también cercano.

- ¡ Tony!, aun que Bert dejara de amarme yo no me separare de ti ni de él. Albert agregó

- ¿Cómo que deje de amarte? No Candy yo te amo y si lo deseas nos casaremos, no estamos jugando a los novios, es tu hermano el que se empeña en salir ganando con esto y quede claro, Candy es mi novia Tony, la amo y no voy a permitir que le hagan tantos halagos, al final si ella desea salir de la mansión Andrew me la llevo conmigo. ¿Verdad amor?

- Pero no voy a dejar a Tony, ya una vez pasó me aleje de él y mira todo lo que perdí.

- ¡Candy! no fuimos nosotros de eso, el te buscó y yo… Candy coloco un dedo en sus labios agregó

- Somos familia, los tres juntos el es mi hermano y no pienso alejarme de él, y tu eres el amor de mi vida y espero no defraudarte con mi forma de ser.

- No lo haces Candy. Respondió Albert para después besar su mano. Anthony continuó

- Andy, perdona que sea egoísta, realmente quería encontrarte por saberte feliz, y ahora lo veo… lo que más me da gusto es que estemos cerca y con Albert me siento protegido en las finanzas… recuerda Andy soy doctor mira que si Archie no me abre los ojos, yo… Nataly era una oportunista y no lo había notado.

-Tony el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas, ya verás que pronto conocerás a la mujer de tu vida.

- Me da gusto que al menos Albert ya la haya encontrado. Este sonrió abrazo estrechando a Candy y ella tomo la mano de Tony sonriendo feliz, estaba con quienes la habían perdido, se sentía plena y feliz, su verdadera familia estaba unida de nuevo, no permitiría volverla a perder.

Albert cerró los ojos estaba imaginando la noche tan hermosa que pasaron juntos, que realmente no dudaba en que ella fuera su esposa antes que otra cosa sucediera, y fueran descubiertos, o fueran atacados por ser familia.


End file.
